I'm In Love With A Dorito Part 2: Bill Cipher's Revenge
by DireWolfEmily
Summary: Dipper wanted to believe it was all over. He wanted to believe that Bill was gone, However Dipper can't help but feel like something was nagging at him, something just didn't feel right. He couldn't explain it, but he swears that he can still feel Bill's stare; as if he never left at all. Naturally he does his best to ignore his paranoia…It is a decision he will come to regret!
1. Prologue

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:** So I hate to break it to you but while there might be some lemons in this story there is no real fluffy stuff. That won't happen to close to the end of the next book. Sorry guys but people don't just fall in love overnight…wait now that I think about it they kind of do…

Anyways we're getting ahead of ourselves, so without further a due please enjoy the second part of my Series I'm In Love with a Dorito Part 2: Bill Cipher's Revenge!

* * *

 ** _(Seconds_** **_before_** **_Bill's_** **_Defeat!)_**

"Alright Ford times up!" Bill Cipher declared as he approached his old friend holding up the two struggling twins. "I have the kids!"

Ford and Stan stood in their cage staring in horror as the demon held both Dipper, and Mable in his monstrous grasp.

"I Think I'm going to kill one of them now just for the heck of it!" Bill laughed as his eye reflected the shape of a pine tree. "Innie!" He blinks and the pine tree is replaced with a shooting star. "Minnie!"

Dipper and Mabel turned to face the monster, the beast that held their very fate in his hands.

Which one of them would die?!

Bill's eye reflects a pine tree once more, "Minie!"

Dipper watches as the eye slowly returns to the shooting star… "YOU!" Bill boomed in his demonic voice!

Dipper watched as the demon slowly moved to snap his fingers and… "WAIT!" Ford shouted.

Bill froze.

"I surrender!" Ford said trying his best to appear brave before the enemy.

"Good choice." Bill mused, dropping the Twins.

"Don't do it Ford!" Stan grabbed his brother doing his best to knock some sense into him. "He'll destroy the universe!"

"It's the only way!" Ford argued.

"Awe even when you're about to die you pines twins just can't get along!" Bill laughed and with a snap of his finger Ford and Stan were free from their cage.

"I only have one condition!" Ford yelled, getting right to the point. "You let my brother and the kid's go!"

"Fine!" the demon agreed.

"No Great uncle Ford don't trust him!" Dipper shouted; but it was too late! Ford closed the gap between him and the demon effortlessly.

"It's a deal!" Bill declared as he extended a flaming hand.

Ford shook it without hesitation, the demon entered his mind; and was welcomed to a white void with a single door.

"Oh I'm here I'm finally here!" Bill exclaimed, approaching the door. "Look at this place, a perfectly calm, orderly void! I got to hand it to you Ford you really know how to clear your mind- " The demon opened the door, expecting to see a defeated Ford down on his knees.

Instead he got a nasty surprise!

Stan Pines smiled smugly in his living Room chair and watched as the demon's face slowly turned to shock.

"WHAT!" the demon screamed.

Stan laughed. "I do a pretty go impression of my brother don't I?" He asked. "We switch clothes and no one can tell use a part! Welcome to my mind, I'm surprised you didn't recognize it!"

"What the deals off!" Bill exclaimed, but it was already too late. The door closed behind him as blue flames engulfed the room. "What the- oh no, no, no!" Bill cried as he finally realized what was going on.

"Oh yes! You're going down Bill" Stan said leaning back in his chair. "You're getting erased with the memory eraser; pretty clever uh?"

"You idiot don't you realize your destroying your own mind too!" Bill screamed as the flames continued to spread.

"It's not like I was using this space for anything-"

"Let me out of here!" Bill demanded and tried to extinguish the flames; it didn't work! "No why isn't this working?!"

"Hey look at me!" Stan growled as he stood. "Look at me you one eyed demon!"

Bill turned to face him…

"You may be a wise guy, but you made one mistake!" Stan shouted. "You messed with my family!"

"You're making a mistake! Listen I'll give you whatever you want!" Bill was begging now, and for good reason…

The flames were closing in on him, and if they touched him it would be all over, his physical form would be no more! And worse still he would be erased from existence entirely! "I'll give you anything, money, fame, riches, infinite power, your own galaxy please!" Bill screams as the flames consume him! He tries to fight them but it is no use, finally he attacks Stan in one last attempt at freedom chanting in some foreign tongue.

 _One_ _t_ _h_ _at_ _S_ _ta_ _n_ _co_ _u_ _ld_ _n'_ _t_ _un_ _dersta_ _n_ _d,_ _but_ _B_ _ill_ _kn_ _ew_ _all_ _to_ _well_ _w_ _h_ _at_ _he_ _was_ _sayi_ _n_ _g._ _''_ _AX_ _O_ _L_ _O_ _TL"_ _'_

 _'_ _AXOLOTL'_

"NRUB OT EMOC SAH EMIT YM"

 _'_ _M_ _y_ _Time has_ _co_ _m_ _e_ _to_ _Burn'_

"REWOP TNEICNA EHT EKOVNI I

 _'_ _I_ _i_ _n_ _vo_ _k_ _e_ _t_ _h_ _e_ _a_ _n_ _cie_ _n_ _t_ _power'_

"NRUTER YAM I THAT"

 _'_ _Th_ _at_ _I_ _m_ _ay_ _ret_ _u_ _r_ _n!_ _'_

"I invoke the ancient power of resurrection!" He shouted in plan English.

"Oh no you don't!" Stan screamed, and went to make one final blow to finish the enemy off. "Stanley no wait!" Bill cried.

Stan punches him smack in the face, and he shatters like glass.

 _'_ _I_ _t's_ _all_ _over_ _…_ _'_

 _'_ _No_ _it_ _ca_ _n_ _'t_ _be_ _t_ _h_ _e_ _prop_ _h_ _ecy_ _said_ _t_ _h_ _ey'd_ _ba_ _n_ _is_ _h_ _m_ _e_ _back_ _to_ _t_ _h_ _e_ _Nightmare Realm, not_ _destroy_ _me!'_

Bill screamed as he felt his power, as it was ripped from his very being… And then he felt nothing at all!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thank you for reading. As always I ask you to please commit. The next chapter will be posted soon, so until then this is...

-Emily Signing off :)


	2. A Forgotten Pawn

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:** Yes another update! You know this writing is really making me feel better, emotionally sure, but hey I'll take all I can get right now!

* * *

 _ **… Fast-forward...**_

 ** _(Leaving_ _Day)_**

This was it,

This was the day he was leaving Gravity Falls.

Dipper Pines sighed deeply as he packed his last novel into his already stuffed suit case. "Well that's everything." He said heavily. "How are you doing over there Mabel?"

Mabel Pines folded one of her boy band posters with a bitter sweet look on her face. "Not so good." She admitted. "I'm really going to miss this place."

"Yeah me too." Dipper agreed. "I can't even believe we once begged our parents to take us with them to Africa."

"Africa would have been fun." Mabel agreed. "I would have loved seeing the happy faces on those poor people when Dad brought them all those new computers."

Dipper smiled his father's company had raised a lot of money to help install computers in third world countries. Their first stop was Africa and Dipper had been looking forward to seeing the wonders that dwelled there, but now he was very much thankful for his parents' decision to send them here.

To Gravity Falls!

And now it would appear that this small chapter in their lives was over. Would they be coming back next summer? Dipper sure hopped so, but as far as he could see it in less his parents went on another trip they'd never come here again; well at least not alone. Dipper's Parents were usually over protected, and never let them out of their sights, even for a sleep over at a well-known friend's house. In fact the only reason why they ended up going to Gravity Falls, instead of Africa was because Ebola had recently broke out there and all children under 18 were forbidden to travel there. His parents had no one else to accompany the shipment of the computers to the expecting schools so they had no choice but to call up Stan to take them in.

At first Dipper was furious that he couldn't go, and all because he just might get sick! He wanted to have an adventure, an escape from his usually boring life; and he thought Africa would be the ticket. Of course now he knew better, and besides now that he really thought about it he had no doubt his parents' overprotected nature would have ruined it for him.

Like it had done throughout his entire childhood thus far!

"Alright you knuckle heads the guest have arrived so let's make this party worthy of Mabel's scrapbook or whatever." Stan said as he barged into the room.

"Gruncle Stan everything and anything is worthy to be in one of my scrapbooks." Mabel said.

"She's not lying you know." Dipper said with a shiver as he remembered some of the more embracing chapters of her past scrapbooks.

"Okay I'm not even going to ask!" Stan said and began to push them out of the door. "Come on you two you can pack later, because at this rate your ice cream cake is going to melt!"

"Ice cream cake well why didn't you say so?" Mabel exclaimed. "Race you down stairs _'little_ _brother'_ _"_ Mabel charged down stairs with Dipper hot on her heels. "Alpha twin! Alpha Twin!" She chanted all the way down.

"Hey look it's the members of Several Times!" Dipper said pointing to the side.

"Where?" Mabel stopped and looked, and Dipper took the chance to race down the last remaining stairs.

"I Win!" Dipper shouted.

"Hey you cheated!" Mabel exclaimed.

"No I used my brain and out smarted you." Dipper pointed out the obvious. "Smarter Twin! Smarter Twin!" he chanted

Mabel couldn't help, but laugh. "Okay fine you win, but only because it's our birthday!"

Dipper fist pumped the air happily. "Success!"

"Okay you goofs look alive the party is outside!" Stan said shuffling the two outside.

"Whoa!" Dipper was amazed, the whole town was outside! _'And they're here to celebrate_ _our_ _birthday!'_

"Alright everyone the guests of honor have finally arrived." Stan declared

The town's folk cheered.

"Yah man it's about time!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Alright everyone settle down!" Ford said interrupting the cheers.

The crowd settled down as he instructed, and he continued.

"We'll start the festivities by eating the cake before it all melts in the summer heat!" The crowd cheered once more, as Stan came back out with the Cake!

"Wow this must be how a celebrity feels on their birthday." Mabel said in awe.

"Alright you two blow out the candles and make a wish before this cake turns to soup." Stan ordered.

Dipper and Mabel stood on two different sides of the cake and blew it out together.

The crowd cheered happily.

"I now dub you technically teenagers!" Wendy declared. "Welcome to aches and pains for the rest of your life."

 _"_ One of us!" All the teens shouted. "One of us!"

Dipper laughed, but the happiness was short lived. He looked over his shoulder suddenly as he felt the unshakeable feeling that someone or something was there, but there was nothing. ' _He's_ _gone!'_ Dipper reminded himself as he took several deep breaths and began to open gifts with his sister. _'He's_ _gone_ _and_ _he's_ _never_ _coming_ _back.'_

He wanted to believe those words, and yet Dipper couldn't shake the all too familiar felling that Bill's existence brought him.

And that was an uncontrollable sense of fear!

' _It's nothing!'_ Dipper assured himself as he watches Soos being crowned as the new Mr. Mystery.

' _We're safe,_ _he_ _is gone!'_

Oh how he wanted to believe those words, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake this feeling.

' _Something really_ _bad_ _is going to_ _happen.'_ He thought to himself, though he wasn't really sure how or why he even knew so. He just knew it to be true.

Yes there was no denying the overpowering sense of danger! Something was wrong somewhere in the Multiverse, he could feel it, And Dipper didn't like this feeling. No he didn't like it one bit…

* * *

 _ **...Fast-forward... AGAIN!...**_

"Ready to enter the unknown?" Dipper asked his sister as they boarded the bus.

"Nope!" Mable laughed and followed her brother's lead.

"Goodbye kids!" Stan yelled as he, and the rest of the gang followed the bus as it started its long journey home.

"Goodbye everyone!" Mable exclaimed as they waved goodbye, and continued to do so until they were out of sight.

Dipper sighed and sat back in their seat, he couldn't believe it was finally over! And to think this whole thing got started just because he found some hidden journal in the woods, Dipper sighed again, and looked down at the paper that was still in his hand…

" _Ope_ _n_ _it the next time_ _you_ _think_ _about_ _Gravity Falls…"_ Wendy's words echoed in his head.

Dipper opened the letter with a steady hand, and smiled at what he found.

SEE YOU NEXT SUMMER!

Written in black along with signatures from the rest of the town.

Dipper smiled. _'Next_ _summer!'_ he liked the sound of that! But still he doubt there would be another one! Not that it matter, for he had more pressing matters to worry about. He tried his best not to, but he failed miserably as he gave in to the urge to look over his shoulder yet again.

NOTHING!

' _Stop this!'_ he demanded to himself as he forced himself to calm down. _'_ _H_ _e_ _is_ _gone!_ _So_ _w_ _h_ _at_ _if_ _we_ _didn't follow_ _some_ _ancient prophecy_ _and_ _used_ _our_ _hum_ _a_ _n_ _energy to banish him like_ _we were s_ _upposed_ _to.'_

"Dip you okay?" Mabel asked.

"Oh yeah just sleepy." He lied, and leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes.

Mabel gave him a weird look, but didn't think much of it, and soon opened up her scrapbook and began to look through it thinking her brother was really falling asleep.

However Dipper was wide awake under those eye lids. _'Prophecy_ _or_ _not_ _it's_ _not_ _like it's going to_ _m_ _a_ _k_ _e_ _that big_ _of_ _a_ _difference'_ he told himself _'Right...'_

' _Right!'_ Dipper assured himself and with a mighty yawn he forced himself to fall asleep for real hoping to escape the suffocating feeling of dread. Unfortunately for him however there was no peace in slumber,

And there wouldn't be for a very long time…

* * *

 **(Somewhere in a dark void...)**

The first thing he saw was darkness…

' _Where_ _am_ _I?'_ Bill groaned and looked around. He was in a dark void of some kind. _'What_ _w_ _h_ _y_ _am_ _I_ _here, aren't_ _I_ _supposed to_ _be_ _dead?'_

' _What if_ _I_ _am_ _dead?'_ Bill couldn't help but shiver at the thought. To go down in history as a trickster being out tricked by a human! _'Wait the resurrection spell!'_ Yes that could work He could still pull this off. _'All I'll_ _I_ _need is_ _a_ _sacrifice_ _of_ _13_ _innocent souls,_ _and_ _then_ _I_ _can_ _return to_ _m_ _y_ _physical form and-'_

"Wait! It's not that simple stupid!" Bill lectured himself out loud. "Your back where you started genius! No pawns, no power; and trapped in a decaying world! How are you going to get 13 souls sacrificed to you without a pawn to do it?!"

 _'Then I'll find_ _one,_ _there's_ _got_ _to_ _be_ _someone_ _stupid_ _enough_ _to_ _m_ _a_ _k_ _e_ _a_ _deal_ _with Me.'_ he argued.

"Hey news flash genius everyone in Gravity Falls knows about you now. They know you're no good so they won't make a deal!"

Bill sighed in defeat! He hadn't thought about that. _'It's_ _a_ _s_ _h_ _a_ _m_ _e_ _I_ _don't_ _have_ _any_ _m_ _ore_ _puppets.'_ he thought. _'Cause if_ _I_ _did I'm_ _at_ _least_ _be_ _strong_ _enough_ _to take over their bodies while their_ _asleep._ _Then_ _I_ _could finish the resurrection ritual,_ _and_ _regain_ _m_ _y_ _physical form.'_

"Yeah well maybe you should have installed a backup plan!" he yelled at himself some more!

 _Bill rolled his eye. 'Maybe there's_ _a_ _way_ _out_ _of_ _here…'_

The Demon began to move forward within the void, but was stopped by an unknown force. "What!" Bill turned to see that one of his blue puppet strings was still attached to him. _'Well this_ _can't_ _be_ _right.'_ The demon thought as he tugged on the string. _'I don't_ _have_ _any_ _more_ _pawns!_ _All_ _the deals I've_ _m_ _ade_ _have_ _been completed._ _I_ _kept_ _m_ _y_ _end_ _of_ _the bargains,_ _and_ _they all kept theirs. N_ _o one_ _owes_ _m_ _e;_ _and_ _I_ _don't_ _owe_ _them!"_

And yet there lied a single strand that proved otherwise!

Bill pulled on the string again, _'It_ _seems_ _strong_ _enough,_ _perhaps_ _strong_ _enough_ _for_ _m_ _e_ _to take_ _complete control_ _of_ _the_ _owner;_ _while their sleeping_ _of_ _course.'_ The demon thought as he began to follow the string. _'But_ _w_ _h_ _o_ _do_ _I_ _have_ _unfinished business with?'_

' _It_ _has_ _to_ _be_ _so_ _m_ _eo_ _n_ _e_ _you_ _possessed.'_ Bill thought answering his own question, _'Someone_ _w_ _h_ _o_ _allowed_ _you_ _to enter their_ _mind,_ _and_ _then forgot to verbally call off the deal; thus allowing_ _themselves to_ _be_ _unknowingly_ _a_ _part_ _of_ _you._ _Someone_ _that_ _you_ _forgot to_ _pay_ _up_ _to!'_

' _But_ _who?'_ Bill asked himself in frustration. _'Who did_ _I_ _forget to_ _pay_ _up_ _to that_ _would_ _be_ _d_ _um_ _b_ _enough_ _not_ _to call off_ _our_ _deal?'_ Bill's eye widen as he was sucked out of the void and into the mindscape. The string then pulled him into what appeared to be an empty bus. _'So here_ _we_ _are_ _a gain Bill.'_ Bill shook his head in disbelief. _'Living in_ _a_ _world_ _where_ _no_ _one_ _can_ _see, feel,_ _or_ _hear_ _you_ _without_ _you_ _invading their_ _dreams._ _You'd think you'd learn_ _by_ _now!' T_ he demon scowled himself as he continued to follow the strings lead.

Until it stopped…"What!" Bill froze to see…

"Dipper Pines!" the dream demon looked at the sleeping teen practically stunned. And then it hit him…

He had promised Pine Tree all the power in the universe in exchange for a puppet! And it didn't matter that they kid had no idea the puppet was him; Pine Tree willingly shook his hand. And Bill used his body, but never paid up! And since Bill never followed through with his promise he still owed the kid, and even worse Dipper never officially called off the deal which meant their contract was still in play!

"Pine Tree is still my puppet!" Bill's eye slowly squinted into a wicked smile. "It would appear I'm not out of the game after all." He laughed softly. "And to think out of all people you would be my salvation." The demon went to pat the boy's head, but froze. The kid was wearing a new hat, one he knew from somewhere. "This is Red's hat!" He whispered angrily. "so she plans to steal you away from me? Fat chance no one is taking you away but me! You're mine now!" he growled as he slipped his hands under the hat slowly running his hands threw the locks of his hair.

Dipper groaned as he seemed to struggle under his touch, as if he could detect the unseen danger!

Bill chuckled. "You can feel our connection can't you?" he whispered, as he continued to run his sharp claws threw dipper's hair. "Deep down you know I'm not gone."

Suddenly Dipper's struggles became more frantic.

"SHHHHH!" Bill hushed him. "There's no need to worry kid" Bill said, trying to assure him. "I didn't realize your value before, but I do now." Bill mused as he continued ran his fingers threw his hair almost possessively. His chestnut locks felt soft to his skin, and the demon had to admit it felt almost soothing to comb his fingers through it. "Just you wait kid because soon you will help me regain what's mine…But." The demon smiled. "I will not make the same mistake as last time, I let Sixer chose to leave me. But you, you don't have a choice of the matter. I'll rip you apart," he leaned down, and as his eye turned into lips and he brushed them along the corner of Dipper's, "and put you back together again. And once I'm done with you the only thing you shall crave is my sweet embrace, and you'll have it." The demon smiled. "Once you give me back my crown I will rule this dimension once more, and as your reward you will finally have that knowledge you so desperately seek!"

Dipper grumbled in his sleep and shifted, turning towards Bill.

The demon snickered. "Aww, Pine Tree," he cooed cupping the brunette's cheek, "you look so sweet." He let out a breathy sigh, thumb stroking under the boy's eye. "You're so lucky I'm still weak from the memory eraser experience. Otherwise I'd just snatch you up right now, and take the driver seat of that body of yours while you're all quiet and vulnerable."

He paused in his exploration of Dipper's cheeks and thought about those words. "Then again," the demon mumbled almost absently, "It'd probably be more fun to use you to regain my physical form first, and then take you away while you're awake." He snickered. "You'll probably scream at me and, try to kill me as I drag you away from everything you know, and love!" The demon let out an almost dreamy sigh as he pictured it.

Dipper, cursing up a storm, eyes blazing, and narrowed as he struggled to free himself from Bill's grasp with defiance, and fire; and just a touch of fear. Bill moaned, eye falling shut and forming into a mouth once more. And to the demon surprise he couldn't stop himself from meshing his lips against the sleeping teen's briefly.

"I can't wait to break you Pine Tree," he confessed, "You're gonna look so much sweeter falling apart for me. And even more sweeter by my side, I can just imagine the look on Sixer's face when he sees you willingly offering your services to me." Bill licked his lips before they reformed into an eye full of raw lust. "Body, mind, and soul."

Yes every inch of him would belong to him! But he'd have to be patient after all he only had one puppet string on the boy, which meant he could only control him when the child wasn't conscious enough to know what was happening _. 'I'll use him_ _when_ _he's asleep to finish the ritual,_ _and_ _soon_ _I'll_ _be_ _able to regain_ _m_ _y_ _physical form.'_

He had to be careful though, if the kid caught on to what was going on, he could start fighting his control, and even break off the deal.

"I need to trick him into making a new deal." He thought out loud, and suddenly looked to Shooting Star who had drifted of asleep beside him. "That shouldn't be too hard." He answered to himself, "After all where there are Pines twins bickering and raw sibling rivalry is bound to follow!"

And better yet there would be no Sixer in the way!

A quiet mumble leaves Dipper and Bill can't help but laugh. "Well, as much as I love this talk kid." He chirped. "I've got to find a safe place to hide in that head of yours and get my strength back until I can use you! But don't worry," the demon pecked him briefly on the lips once more before floating up with a grin, "Everything's going to come together real soon. And then," his eye flashed a bright gold, lips curving into a pointy, toothy smile, "we'll have all the time in the world."

With those words he pushed himself into Dipper's mind and settled down in a nice dark and quiet place. The teen shuddered in his sleep, curling in on himself as his dreams were suddenly plagued by an all too familiar echoing laughter and the flash of a golden eye!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) The next chapter will be up next week.

This is Emily Signing off...


	3. Normal

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the lack of updates in my other stories, my plate has been full lately, but hopefully I will get some time to update this coming up week. So until then enjoy some dark BillDip!

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls.

* * *

 **(Sunday August 2nd…)**

Dipper yawned and looked outside the window of his bedroom to see the final rays of the sun start to disappear behind the houses.

It had been two days since he and Mabel had returned home, and while everything had finally seemed to return to normal, Dipper still couldn't help but admit that something seemed to be missing. Maybe it was the fact that after all the things he went through this summer made it a lot harder to go back to his old quiet life; or maybe it could have been that he felt home sick.

But how could he be home sick from Gravity _F_ alls?

He was just visiting there after all? Plus the place had so many demented secrets, that it had drove the now thirteen year old boy crazy. Still, Gravity Falls felt like where he had Mabel truly belonged. It sounded crazy, but Dipper had seen some pretty amazing things, even if they could be dangerous. Not only that, he also made some great friends back there.

Soos had always been there to help him whenever he needed him; and the two always had time to get themselves into trouble. Then there was Wendy; the teenage girl that Dipper couldn't get out of his head, even now. She was one person Dipper seemed to miss the most. Even though he knew she was still too old for him, he still missed spending as much time as he could with her while trying to keep Robbie away from her. However with those happy feelings aside, Dipper couldn't help but also feel as if he should have never left Gravity Falls at all. For ever since he had, an overwhelming since of danger had fallen upon him.

He wasn't safe, and he could feel it!

Dipper forced himself to shrug it off as he heard yelling coming from downstairs. He slowly

opened the creaked open the door to hear the sounds of their mother screaming and Mabel crying.

When they left Gravity Falls, Mabel couldn't bare to leave her pet pig, Waddles, behind; so she decided to bring him home with her. Unfortunately their mother was less than thrilled with Mabel's new pet and the two had engaged into a heated debate about the pig; and knowing how cheerful Mabel usually was, Dipper knew that if she had given Waddles up, she was going to be devastated.

"Mom he's not bothering anyone!" Mabel was yelling.

"It's stinking up the whole house Mabel, please just put him outside." Her mother argued back.

"But he could get hurt out there, we don't even have a fence for him to stay in, I can't just tie him to a tree and hope nothing happens to him!" Mabel yelled.

"Mabel Mr. Wade is taking him to his farm, and that's final." Their father's voice cut in. "Then let him stay with me in my room until than please?" Mabel begged.

Dipper could hear his mother sighing. His parents had arranged for Waddles to go live on a farm down the road, so he and Mabel could still be somewhat close. But there was one catch! Mr.

Wade the farmer as well as every other farmer in California had a strict limit on how many livestock he could have on his farm. So naturally He had to wait until one of his currently owned pigs were big enough to…well you know…be turned into ham!

Of course Mabel had no choice but to agree to send Waddles to a Farm, but she made it very clear to Mr. Wade that Waddles was a pet, NOT FOOD!

"It's only a month," Mabel cried. "Please dad!"

"Alright, but he can't come out, and you keep your window open so that smell goes outside." Their father said. "You know how sensitive your mother's sinuses are."

Dipper decided to close his door as it really was starting to tug at him to have to listen his sister's pain. So instead he walked over to the backpack on his desk to pull out his journal, two days ago when they had first arrived at home, Dipper had started rewriting the journals that had been burned during Weirdmageddon. He wasn't sure why he was recreating them, but he felt like they were important to remake and continue; especially the pages about Bill.

But why?

Perhaps it was because he had this feeling like nothing had really been solved? "Everything you know will change..." A voice seemed to echo in his mind.

Dipper could recognize that voice almost instantly as he looked down at his arms. He still had scars from Bill when the dream demon had taken over his body. The day he had lost control. A part of him had to wonder, had Bill been right all along?

"Maybe everything did change..." Dipper thought, sadly, and froze as he heard someone coming up the stairs. Dipper went to open his door to see Mabel climbing sulk up the stairs; her usual cheerful face was now stained with tears, Waddles followed her whining sadly.

"Mabel..." Dipper tried to say.

But Mabel shook her head sadly before going into her room, and quietly shutting the door behind

her and her beloved pet.

Dipper went downstairs to see his parents in the TV room. "Mom...can we...?" He asked.

"Dipper can we talk later please? Your father and I had a rough day." His mother simply stated. "But Mom..." He protested.

"Dipper go upstairs!" His father ordered.

"But I want to talk now! Why are you making her get rid of Waddles?! He means so much to her!"

"Pigs are for eating, not as pets!" His mother scoffed. "I can't even believe Stan let her keep that thing! I'm starting to think that sending you to Gravity Falls was a mistake!"

Dipper was about to retort, but he knew what would happen; he would try to tell his parents how he felt before his mother would claim that he didn't respect her and would cry. Then his father would scream at him until he would start crying.

The boy only sighed before he went to hug his mother. "I'm sorry..." He said, quietly.

His mother only returned the hug half-heartedly before pulling away.

"Please go upstairs and get ready for school tomorrow. I promise we'll talk then." Dipper nodded before wishing his parents goodnight and walking back to his room.

He walked passed Mabel's door to see that it was cracked open. He looked through the crack to see his sister lying on her bed hugging Waddles tightly.

She was completely silent, but Dipper could see her eyes were completely glassy from crying.

"Waddles..." He thought he heard her barely whisper. It almost reminded him of when he had used Blendin's time traveling gadget to make his day at the Fair with Wendy perfect. Because he altered to the event, Mabel had lost Waddles to Pacifica and the result had really gotten deep to her; so Dipper made things right so his sister could be happy.

But now it seemed that Mabel wasn't destined to keep Waddles after all.

Dipper was tempted to go comfort his sister, but he knew that she just wanted to sulk by herself. The boy walked back into his room, and walked to the wall adjacent to Mabel's room.

He slowly sat down as he gently knocked on the wall.

To his surprise, Mabel answered back and knocked on the wall. He could even hear a couple small sobs escape her throat.

Dipper knocked again to let her knew he was still there. His sister knocked back quietly.

Now Dipper knew for sure that he really was homesick for Gravity Falls and everything that lived there.

And now he was sure that Mabel did too! Mabel knocked on the wall one more time. Dipper smiled sadly as he stood up. "Mystery twins...?" He asked, sadly.

There was silence for a minutes.

"Mystery twins..." Came a quiet response. Bill was right, everything had changed.

Dipper decided to turn in for the night, and tuned off his light and got into bed hoping for a restful night before school.

Unfortunately for Dipper his wish didn't even come close to coming true, and before he knew it he was plunged into the worse nightmare he had ever had!

* * *

 **(The first Dream…)**

It was Dark,

And Dipper could tell by the position of the moon that it was well past midnight.

He was running through the woods, his breathing was heavy, and uneven as adrenaline pumped through his veins.

Why was he so excited? And where was he going?

His questions were soon answered, as He existed the woods, and walked up to a two story yellow house. He noticed a green swing set in the yard, and a small white picket fence out back. He walked up to the door, and with a snap of his fingers it opened on its own accord!

' _Magic?'_ Dipper asked himself. _'Since_ _w_ _h_ _e_ _n_ _could_ _I_ _do_ _that?'_

He walks into the door leaving it open behind him, he's really confused now! What is he doing in this person's house?

Again he soon gets his answer as he enters the kitchen, and he watches helplessly as his hand picks up one of the kitchen knives from the set on the counter. He turns towards the stairs, and as he begins to climb them he realizes what he is about to do.

He's going to kill whoever lives here!

He tries to stop it, but it's like he's watching a movie play out threw the killer's eyes; he can do nothing to stop it!

He reaches the second floor, and is greeted with three doors. He opens the first with another snap of his fingers to see it is a bathroom. And soon moves on to the next door, he snaps his fingers

again, and the door opens slowly without a sound. He creeps inside the dark room

noticing immediately that the floor was littered with action figures of some sort. He approaches the bed of a sleeping child.

He knows him.

It Conner from school, one of the many boys who made a habit out of bullying him.

' _This is_ _Conner's_ _house!'_ his mind screamed.

The fat boy with blond hair slept soundly on his bed before him, And Dipper watched helplessly as he raised up the knife, and stabbed the poor boy in the throat, while muffling his sudden screams with his free hand.

Conner's eyes shot open as the blade buries into his skin, he struggles to free his mouth, to call out for help; but after a few more stabs the boy grows still.

Dipper is stunned, what has he just done?

He turns away than, and with another snap of his fingers; the door creeps close own its own. He doesn't even hesitate to continue onto the next room, even though in his mind he is trying desperately to stop himself. He reaches the door, he snaps once more, it opens again without a sound! He goes for Connor's Father first, but the boy's mother is apparently a much lighter sleeper than her son. She sits up and bed and her eyes fall on him standing over her husband with a blood knife. She goes to scream, but suddenly with the wave of his free hand she slams into a wall face first. Her neck then snaps before she falls to the floor.

The husband wakes up to the sound of the loud thump, only to have the knife stabbed straight into his skull. He stabs several more times, again until his victim is undoubtingly dead.

Then he walks over to the wife, slowly…

' _No_ _she's already_ _dead.'_ He said to himself realizing what he was about to do. _'Isn't that_ _enough?'_

Apparently not because he bends down, and to his horror he rips her head off with his bare hands, then with a snap o fingers he's suddenly back outside, and just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, he realized he still had the woman's head! He watched helplessly as he used the blood dripping from it to write something on the front door…

 _Three_ _down,_ _and_ _Ten_ _to_ _go!_

His eyes widen as three white orb like spears float out of the roof house, he jumps up several feet off the ground and lands on the roof of the house snatching up the orbs in his hand.

' _Are these…souls?'_ he asked himself sickly. He wanted to say no, but he knew the truth; these where the innocent souls of the family he just killed.

And as he watched himself devour them greedily he realized two very important things:

Was that this wasn't him doing this, it was a monster! A monster with powerful magic, a sadic black heart, and a thirst for innocent souls. And 2. Whatever this monster was doing it was far from over…

No it had only just begun!

* * *

 **(Back to Reality...)**

Dipper screamed as he jumped up from his bed wide awake! He froze surprised, he was home in bed!

He couldn't believe it!

It had all been a dream, a sick twisted dream!

Dipper got up on shaky legs and staggered down the hall and to the bathroom where he eminently turned on the water and he ban to splash it on his face.

' _Why did_ _I_ _dream that?!'_ his mind screamed. _'It felt so real!'_

So real that for a moment there Dipper thought he was seeing some kind of vision, about a monster that could be plaguing his home town right now at this very moment! Dipper breathed a sigh of relief, it was just a nightmare, a normal, yet freaky and twisted nightmare! But still entirely normal. He opened his eyes, and what he saw made his blood run cold.

On his hands, the water was…red? Had blood been on his face just now?

Dipper suddenly look down at his PJ's to see several leaves, and sticklers caught in them. Like he had been running in the woods!

"But it was a dream!" Dipper said out loud shakenly. Or was it? Dipper didn't know for sure, but he was sure of one thing! Dream or not there was nothing "normal" about this! No something was undoubtingly going on, and somehow Dipper had found himself right in the middle of it!

Was it real?

And if so had he commented the murders himself, or had he witnessed it through the killer's eyes? And if it was some physic vision then how did the blood, and forest debris get on him?

And if he really committed the murders, why didn't he remember leaving his room, and sneaking out? Why doesn't he remember the walk, or rather run back over here?

And why wake up in bed moments later as if it's all a dream!

' _It_ _had_ _to_ _be_ _so_ _m_ _eo_ _n_ _e_ _else.'_ He thought after all he would never kill Conner no matter how cruel he was to him in school. Plus he didn't eat souls! That and of course if it had been him than he would know what the bloody message meant.

 _Three_ _down,_ _and_ _Ten_ _to_ _go!_

Sure he could tell that the murderer meant he needed to kill 10 more which meant thirteen in all, but why?

Why was he having these visions that were so realistic that actual blood and forest debris had appeared on him in his bed as he slept?!

Why did the killer need to kill thirteen innocent people and eat their souls?

Did it have to be thirteen, and if so why?

What did the monster hope to gain from all this anyway? And worse still,

What would it mean for humanity when it finally got what it wanted?!

Chapter End Notes

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) The next chapter will be up next week.

This is Emily Signing off...

Reality Is Far Worse Than Any Dream!

Chapter Summary

It's time to go back to school, but because of last nights events All Dipper can think about is Conner and his family and how the boy seems to be missing from his classes.

Is it just a coincidence?

Or is something more horrifying lurking behind the scenes?

Chapter Notes

Disclaimers: I do not own Gravity Falls

Author's Note's: As requested here's another chapter; ENJOY!

See the end of the chapter for more notes

"DIPPER! MABEL! WAKE UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" The sound of the

twins' mother could be heard ringing through their tired ears.

School…

How could he go to school when; not three hours ago he had been dreaming about murdering one of his classmates and their family! Dipper pulled himself out of bed, and couldn't help but feel the urge to throw up, he just wanted to put the whole thing behind him.

' _It_ _was_ _just_ _a_ _dream,_ _a_ _very, very vivid_ _dream!'_

But then of course his logic would settle in and say, "what about the blood, and the leaves on your PJs those weren't there when you went to bed!"

' _It_ _wasn't_ _real, it couldn't_ _have_ _been real!'_

Could it?

"Dipper you up?"

He turned to the door to see Mabel, with red puffy eyes.

The boy's fears evaporated instantly; if only for the moment. "Are you okay?" He asked, gently.

Mabel tried to smile, but looked like she was going to burst into tears again. "I'll be fine... I just have to accept it..."

"At least you get some time before…" He didn't finish.

"You didn't sleep." Mabel said, breaking him off. "I kept you up didn't I?"

Dipper didn't want to make her feel guilty, but she also didn't want to tell her about the nightmare. It felt so real!

"I'm so sorry Dipper…I." Tears began to form in her eyes, but Dipper embraced her before it could happen. "It wasn't you, I'm mad at mom." He lied. "She didn't even give Waddles a chance."

"I... I... I have to finish getting ready for school." Was all she said before she pulled away and walked out of his bedroom. Dipper sighed deeply as he finished getting ready for school. Once finished, He walked down the stairs to see his mother was just finishing breakfast for the twins. "Good morning, my sunshine!" His mother said beaming.

Dipper could tell that she was doing her best to make up for her fight with Mabel yesterday, because all of her favorite breakfast foods were laid out on the table He forced a smile as he made himself a plate of French toast, after all the last thing he needed was his parents trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

No if that happened than he'd actually have to talk about it, and Dipper feared that the moment he described the dream out loud it would animate itself into reality and become real. So instead he forced himself to eat, even though the slightest sight of food only made him want to barf.

Moments later Mabel joined them at the counter, still looking forlorn.

"Mabel please I'm trying here." She said as she handed her a plate of food. "It's not like you can't still see him every day. He'll be right down the street."

Mabel said nothing.

Her mother sighed and stomped out of the room.

Dipper got up from his seat, and followed her out onto the porch; his fear and paranoia forgotten for a moment as he was engulfed with anger! "Mom?"

"It's not up for discussion." She said before Dipper could even say another word.

"Why won't you tell her the truth?" He asked. "I know you don't want Waddles around because the neighbors are giving you a hard time and spreading rumors about how dirty we are because we have a pig."

His mother sighed. "Mabel is too kind hearted." She admitted. "And some of the rumors their just horrible Dipper. To say such things about a little girl just because she has a pet pig. I thought it would easier for me to be the bad guy and send him away than have her hear those terrible things."

His mother was crying now, and he couldn't help but feel bad. His mother had always been very emotional, and she was always guilty of being a crowd pleaser. And unfortunately for them most people who lived in their town were well better off than them. Their home was already paid off by their father's grandmother, who passed away a few years before Mabel and Dipper were born.

Their clothes were bought at thrift stores, while the other kids at school wear name brand shoes and flashy outfits; and his mother's only wish was that her children would fit in.

"Mom you know she doesn't care about what they say." Dipper told her.

His mother sighed. "I know."

"Then let her keep Waddles, besides it's not like the neighbors won't find something else to say about us." Dipper pointed out. "And who even cares five years from now nothing they say, or think about us will matter anyways. Cause Mabel and I will be grown enough to know that it's what we think about ourselves that really matters."

His mother smiled. "Since when did you get so smart?" She teased, hugging him close. Dipper hugged her back feeling safe in her arms. "I had a great teacher." He said.

"Yeah your dad does have a way with not caring a ick about what everyone else thinks." His mother agreed.

They parted moments later.

"Okay I promise to think about what you said," His mother told him. "is that good enough for you?"

Dipper nodded.

"Good now hurry up and get you things the bus will be here any minute!" Of course the moment she said those words the Bus came pulling up into the driveway. Luckily for Dipper Mabel came running out with his bag.

"We'll talk some more later." His mother promised once more before kissing them both on the forehead.

Dipper and Mabel boarded the bus and sat down quietly, the bus was buzzing with life, but Mabel looked too gloomy to talk, and honestly Dipper had more pressing things to think about.

Like about the fact that Connor's usual seat on the bus was empty! Dipper was starting to hyperventilate!

' _Calm_ _down!'_ he told himself. _'Just_ _because_ _he_ _isn't here doesn't_ _m_ _ea_ _n_ _he's dead!_ ' He reasoned with himself. _'It's_ _our_ _first_ _day_ _of_ _junior high,_ _yeah_ _that's it his parents_ _wanted_ _to take him_ _on_ _his_ _first_ _day.'_ Dipper took several deep breaths as his reasoning began to help calm him down. The rest of the ride to school was pretty uneventful and it wasn't long before the bus pulled up to the school. It would only be a matter of minutes before junior high would begin.

"All right everyone off the bus!" The bus driver ordered.

Dipper slowly got off and walked toward the school, with Mabel by his side. His mind was racing a mile a minute. But not for the usual things that he should be worried about on the first day of school. No usually he was afraid of the bullies coming out and stuffing him in a trash can or sticking gum in his hair. But now he was practically praying for the usual group of bullies to show up!

Why?

Because if they showed it would mean Connor was with them, it would mean the boy was safe; that it all had been just a very scary dream! It would mean that there was no magical monster preying on innocent souls in his home town!

But the bullies never came! And Dipper, Feeling more paranoid than ever before, walked inside

the building, and towards the line of tables where new students could get there class schedules and locks for their lockers.

"Dipper are you okay?" Mabel whispered.

Dipper nodded. "Just nervous." He answered not meeting her gaze, and continued his journey to one of the front tables. Once he got there he said. "Pines..." He said, politely. "Mabel and Dipper Pines.

"The old woman sitting behind the table smiled thoughtfully, as she handed them each their things. "Welcome to Redwood Junior High, dears!" She said kindly.

"Thank you." The twins said in unison, and walked together down the hall.

"Well this is it." Mabel said stopping in front of her newly assigned locker moments later. "I guess yours is further down Hu?"

Dipper nodded. "Afraid so." he said.

"Well I'll see you at lunch" she said. "Oh and Dipper don't let them get to you okay?"

Dipper nodded and walked off to find his locker. Of course he knew "them" meant the bullies. And usually she would be right. Dipper usually got picked on and teased so much that he would have panic attacks on a regular basses. And for a long time his over exaggeration was mistaken for asthma. That is until Dipper finally told a teacher what was really going on!

Big mistake! The entire ordeal only got Dipper labeled as a snitch among the more popular kids of his class.

Dipper sighed, he was already feeling the usual waves of depression that came with the school year. He tried his best to ignore it as he sulked over to his locker and gather all of his books for his first class before closing his locker again. He then started walking down the hall and noticed that Mabel had reunited with her group of friends and was off in her own little world.

Of course he was alone, he always was; how could he have forgotten.

He didn't belong in this world, heck the only place he ever felt like he truly belong was Gravity Falls. He didn't know why but he loved to be around the magic, and the mystery. It was those things that felt normal to him.

Not this, a place full of wooden doors and rooms that felt so empty because everyone treated you like you were invisible.

Suddenly the bell rang dragging Dipper back to reality. Dipper felt his entire body jerk when he realized that he was already late for class. He ran as quickly as he could to his first class only to fall flat on his face the moment he burst through the door.

All of the kids in the class laughed at his tumble, leaving him to blush a dark shade of red. Dipper gathered his things as he saw his homeroom teacher standing just above him. "Young man, you are late..." The teacher said, giving a rather a judgmental look.

"I'm sorry sir. I just got lost trying to find the room." Dipper lied. The teacher sighed as he shook his head.

"You should have better prepared yourself, as I do not find tardiness acceptable at all. However

since it is the first day, I will let you off the hook; but if you're late again tomorrow, then I will take action."

"I promise it won't..."

"Just take your seat!" The teacher ordered, harshly.

The kids continued to laugh and jeer as Dipper sulked his way to the back of the classroom before taking his seat.

"Now class, before we rudely interrupted, I was just about to take role! Mark Infringer."

"Here" A boy to dipper's left called out. "John Terrell?"

"Here"

"Carey Wright?"

"Here"

"Paul Mihalko?"

"Here"

"Luke Gardner?"

"Here"

"Mason Pines."

"Here" Dipper answered still slightly embraced by his ungraceful entrance.

The teacher paid him no mind and continued to go on and on as Dipper stared out the window of the classroom. That is until his attention was drawn back to the teacher by one name.

"Conner Oriel?"

He looked around franticly, hoping to see the boy only to find out the boy's name tag was on an empty desk right beside him.

Dipper could feel another anxiety attack coming on.

' _So he's_ _not_ _at_ _school_ _it doesn't_ _m_ _ea_ _n_ _he's dead!'_

"Conner Oriel?" the teacher repeated once more.

"He's not here." Paul said.

"Thank you Mr. Mihalko." The teacher said. "Now class open your books to page 12."

Dipper forced himself to control his breathing as he opened the book and tried his best to listen to his teacher's lecture; but every time he tried to listen, he felt his mind start to wonder away. To last night. The dream, the murders, the blood, and leaves on his clothes when he woke up. And now Conner seemed to be out today as well! And the more he thought about these things the harder it was for him to tell whether it was all really a dream or not!

But it had to be a dream, he didn't leave his room!

Dipper is suddenly drawn out of his thoughts when he heard the bell ring.

"Remember read chapters 1 and 2 and answer the questions at the end each chapter for tomorrow." The teacher said as the kids began to gather their things and walk to their next class.

The rest of the school day seemed too uneventful; Dipper would go to each of his classes and just listen to each of his teachers just talk and talk. The boy would try to pay attention to the best of his ability, but always felt himself drifting off, back to the dream. Back to the blood, the gore, and the unmistakable feeling of excitement as he killed them one by one!

Dipper shivered at the mere thought.

And every time he almost allowed himself to put the dream behind him. Connor's name would come up, and send his mind into another panic storm. By the end of the day Dipper had discovered that he had three classes with Connor, and the boy had been missing form all three!

Needless to say by the time he boarded the bus at the end of the day, Dipper Pines was a mess! "Dipper what happened to you?" Mabel asked as he sat down beside her.

He shook his head feeling sick to his stomach, why wouldn't this dream just go away! Most dreams at least faded a little by the end of the day. But this one kept playing over, and over again in his mind like a movie left on instant replay. And every horrifying bloody moment was as vivid as it was before.

It hadn't faded at all! If anything it had gotten even more vivid than before!

"It's Connor isn't it!" Mabel asked suddenly angry. "He and his friends were picking on you again weren't they."

"No." Dipper whispered. "He didn't come to school today." "Than why are you acting like this?" Mabel asked.

"I tripped in first period and made a total fool out of myself." Dipper said. It wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the reason why he felt so Sick; luckily for him though Mabel bought it.

"Don't worry." She assured them as the bus stopped in front of their house. "Everybody will forget come tomorrow."

Dipper followed his sister off the bus, and forced himself to look presentable; for his mother's sake. She'd be in a wrench if she saw him like this.

Mabel froze in the yard as the bus pulled away.

Mr. Wade was in the yard with a bunch of men, and they were putting up a white picket fence. Seconds later their mom pulled up in the car, she got out, and opened the back door.

Both Mabel's and Dipper's eyes widen as the saw a freshly pampered and polished Waddles jump out of the back seat.

The pig ran straight for Mabel, and their mother followed behind.

"Mom what's going on?" Mabel asked as she picked up her pig in her arms. "Why are you putting up a fence?"

Her mother handed her some paper work. "I took Waddles to the vet." She said. "He now has all his shots and has been declared in writing that he's perfectly healthy, and safe to be around the house."

tears filled Mabel's eyes. "You mean it?" she asked hopefully.

"Your brother and I talked about it and I decided that if our neighbors think its weird to have a pig than that's their problem."

"Thanks mom." Mabel said as she embraced her. "You're the best."

Dipper smiled he was glad his mother had taken his advice, he hated seeing them fight. Mabel laughed and raced Waddles to the front door happily with her pig oinking all the way.

Dipper couldn't help but laugh as he followed their lead at a much slower pace feeling at ease for the first time in several hours.

Of course that feeling didn't last long, for as soon as he enter the living room everything went to hell!

"Tonight the investigation begins…"

Dipper froze as he saw he saw that the news was playing on TV.

"I am your lead reporter Kellie Davison." the reporter continued to talk on the TV. "Reporting to you live about what will undoubtingly be known as the most horrific crime to ever take place in our small community."

Dipper watched in Horror as a two story yellow house appeared on the screen.

"The loving husband and wife Mark, and Alyssa Oriels along with their 13 year old son Connor was found in their home this morning brutally murdered…"

"Oh my God that's Connor's house!" Mabel gasped.

But Dipper was no longer paying attention, no his mind had zeroed in on the bloody red words that could be seen clear as day on the front door of the Oriels' house.

 _Three_ _down,_ _and_ _Ten_ _to_ _go!_

' _No_ _it can't be!'_ Dipper fell to his knees in shock, because now he knew he couldn't hide from the truth anymore.

The dream was real, and this enormous fact only left one haunting question on his mind. Was Dipper just some innocent bystander whose vivid dream just happened to come true? Or did he Dipper Pines murder the Oriels Family?

He wish he could say without a doubt that he knew the answer, but as Dipper collapse to the floor in shock he could only be sure of one thing. Something was going on in his small little town, and whatever it was he had a sickening feeling that it was only going to get worse.

And his suspicions were proven correct, for as the darkness of unconsciousness began to surround him Dipper could have sworn he heard it.

And what he heard was the unmistakable laugh of a monster that he knew all too well...

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) The next chapter will be up next week.

This is Emily Signing off...


	4. Reality Is Far Worse Than Any Dream!

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:** As requested here's another chapter; ENJOY!

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

"DIPPER! MABEL! WAKE UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" The sound of the

twins' mother could be heard ringing through their tired ears.

School…

How could he go to school when; not three hours ago he had been dreaming about murdering one of his classmates and their family! Dipper pulled himself out of bed, and couldn't help but feel the urge to throw up, he just wanted to put the whole thing behind him.

' _It was just a dream, a very, very vivid dream!'_

But then of course his logic would settle in and say, "what about the blood, and the leaves on your PJs those weren't there when you went to bed!"

' _It wasn't real, it couldn't have been real!'_

Could it?

"Dipper you up?"

He turned to the door to see Mabel, with red puffy eyes.

The boy's fears evaporated instantly; if only for the moment. "Are you okay?" He asked, gently.

Mabel tried to smile, but looked like she was going to burst into tears again. "I'll be fine... I just have to accept it..."

"At least you get some time before…" He didn't finish.

"You didn't sleep." Mabel said, breaking him off. "I kept you up didn't I?"

Dipper didn't want to make her feel guilty, but she also didn't want to tell her about the nightmare. It felt so real!

"I'm so sorry Dipper…I." Tears began to form in her eyes, but Dipper embraced her before it could happen. "It wasn't you, I'm mad at mom." He lied. "She didn't even give Waddles a chance."

"I... I... I have to finish getting ready for school." Was all she said before she pulled away and walked out of his bedroom. Dipper sighed deeply as he finished getting ready for school. Once finished, He walked down the stairs to see his mother was just finishing breakfast for the twins. "Good morning, my sunshine!" His mother said beaming.

Dipper could tell that she was doing her best to make up for her fight with Mabel yesterday, because all of her favorite breakfast foods were laid out on the table He forced a smile as he made himself a plate of French toast, after all the last thing he needed was his parents trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

No if that happened than he'd actually have to talk about it, and Dipper feared that the moment he described the dream out loud it would animate itself into reality and become real. So instead he forced himself to eat, even though the slightest sight of food only made him want to barf.

Moments later Mabel joined them at the counter, still looking forlorn.

"Mabel please I'm trying here." She said as she handed her a plate of food. "It's not like you can't still see him every day. He'll be right down the street."

Mabel said nothing.

Her mother sighed and stomped out of the room.

Dipper got up from his seat, and followed her out onto the porch; his fear and paranoia forgotten for a moment as he was engulfed with anger! "Mom?"

"It's not up for discussion." She said before Dipper could even say another word.

"Why won't you tell her the truth?" He asked. "I know you don't want Waddles around because the neighbors are giving you a hard time and spreading rumors about how dirty we are because we have a pig."

His mother sighed. "Mabel is too kind hearted." She admitted. "And some of the rumors their just horrible Dipper. To say such things about a little girl just because she has a pet pig. I thought it would easier for me to be the bad guy and send him away than have her hear those terrible things."

His mother was crying now, and he couldn't help but feel bad. His mother had always been very emotional, and she was always guilty of being a crowd pleaser. And unfortunately for them most people who lived in their town were well better off than them. Their home was already paid off by their father's grandmother, who passed away a few years before Mabel and Dipper were born.

Their clothes were bought at thrift stores, while the other kids at school wear name brand shoes and flashy outfits; and his mother's only wish was that her children would fit in.

"Mom you know she doesn't care about what they say." Dipper told her.

His mother sighed. "I know."

"Then let her keep Waddles, besides it's not like the neighbors won't find something else to say about us." Dipper pointed out. "And who even cares five years from now nothing they say, or think about us will matter anyways. Cause Mabel and I will be grown enough to know that it's what we think about ourselves that really matters."

His mother smiled. "Since when did you get so smart?" She teased, hugging him close. Dipper hugged her back feeling safe in her arms. "I had a great teacher." He said.

"Yeah your dad does have a way with not caring a ick about what everyone else thinks." His mother agreed.

They parted moments later.

"Okay I promise to think about what you said," His mother told him. "is that good enough for you?"

Dipper nodded.

"Good now hurry up and get you things the bus will be here any minute!" Of course the moment she said those words the Bus came pulling up into the driveway. Luckily for Dipper Mabel came running out with his bag.

"We'll talk some more later." His mother promised once more before kissing them both on the forehead.

Dipper and Mabel boarded the bus and sat down quietly, the bus was buzzing with life, but Mabel looked too gloomy to talk, and honestly Dipper had more pressing things to think about.

Like about the fact that Connor's usual seat on the bus was empty! Dipper was starting to hyperventilate!

' _Calm down!'_ he told himself. _'Just because he isn't here doesn't mean he's dead!_ ' He reasoned with himself. _'It's our first day of junior high, yeah that's it his parents wanted to take him on his first day.'_ Dipper took several deep breaths as his reasoning began to help calm him down. The rest of the ride to school was pretty uneventful and it wasn't long before the bus pulled up to the school. It would only be a matter of minutes before junior high would begin.

"All right everyone off the bus!" The bus driver ordered.

Dipper slowly got off and walked toward the school, with Mabel by his side. His mind was racing a mile a minute. But not for the usual things that he should be worried about on the first day of school. No usually he was afraid of the bullies coming out and stuffing him in a trash can or sticking gum in his hair. But now he was practically praying for the usual group of bullies to show up!

Why?

Because if they showed it would mean Connor was with them, it would mean the boy was safe; that it all had been just a very scary dream! It would mean that there was no magical monster preying on innocent souls in his home town!

But the bullies never came! And Dipper, Feeling more paranoid than ever before, walked inside

the building, and towards the line of tables where new students could get there class schedules and locks for their lockers.

"Dipper are you okay?" Mabel whispered.

Dipper nodded. "Just nervous." He answered not meeting her gaze, and continued his journey to one of the front tables. Once he got there he said. "Pines..." He said, politely. "Mabel and Dipper Pines.

"The old woman sitting behind the table smiled thoughtfully, as she handed them each their things. "Welcome to Redwood Junior High, dears!" She said kindly.

"Thank you." The twins said in unison, and walked together down the hall.

"Well this is it." Mabel said stopping in front of her newly assigned locker moments later. "I guess yours is further down Hu?"

Dipper nodded. "Afraid so." he said.

"Well I'll see you at lunch" she said. "Oh and Dipper don't let them get to you okay?"

Dipper nodded and walked off to find his locker. Of course he knew "them" meant the bullies. And usually she would be right. Dipper usually got picked on and teased so much that he would have panic attacks on a regular basses. And for a long time his over exaggeration was mistaken for asthma. That is until Dipper finally told a teacher what was really going on!

Big mistake! The entire ordeal only got Dipper labeled as a snitch among the more popular kids of his class.

Dipper sighed, he was already feeling the usual waves of depression that came with the school year. He tried his best to ignore it as he sulked over to his locker and gather all of his books for his first class before closing his locker again. He then started walking down the hall and noticed that Mabel had reunited with her group of friends and was off in her own little world.

Of course he was alone, he always was; how could he have forgotten.

He didn't belong in this world, heck the only place he ever felt like he truly belong was Gravity Falls. He didn't know why but he loved to be around the magic, and the mystery. It was those things that felt normal to him.

Not this, a place full of wooden doors and rooms that felt so empty because everyone treated you like you were invisible.

Suddenly the bell rang dragging Dipper back to reality. Dipper felt his entire body jerk when he realized that he was already late for class. He ran as quickly as he could to his first class only to fall flat on his face the moment he burst through the door.

All of the kids in the class laughed at his tumble, leaving him to blush a dark shade of red. Dipper gathered his things as he saw his homeroom teacher standing just above him. "Young man, you are late..." The teacher said, giving a rather a judgmental look.

"I'm sorry sir. I just got lost trying to find the room." Dipper lied. The teacher sighed as he shook his head.

"You should have better prepared yourself, as I do not find tardiness acceptable at all. However

since it is the first day, I will let you off the hook; but if you're late again tomorrow, then I will take action."

"I promise it won't..."

"Just take your seat!" The teacher ordered, harshly.

The kids continued to laugh and jeer as Dipper sulked his way to the back of the classroom before taking his seat.

"Now class, before we rudely interrupted, I was just about to take role! Mark Infringer."

"Here" A boy to dipper's left called out. "John Terrell?"

"Here"

"Carey Wright?"

"Here"

"Paul Mihalko?"

"Here"

"Luke Gardner?"

"Here"

"Mason Pines."

"Here" Dipper answered still slightly embraced by his ungraceful entrance.

The teacher paid him no mind and continued to go on and on as Dipper stared out the window of the classroom. That is until his attention was drawn back to the teacher by one name.

"Conner Oriel?"

He looked around franticly, hoping to see the boy only to find out the boy's name tag was on an empty desk right beside him.

Dipper could feel another anxiety attack coming on.

' _So he's not at school it doesn't mean he's dead!'_

"Conner Oriel?" the teacher repeated once more.

"He's not here." Paul said.

"Thank you Mr. Mihalko." The teacher said. "Now class open your books to page 12."

Dipper forced himself to control his breathing as he opened the book and tried his best to listen to his teacher's lecture; but every time he tried to listen, he felt his mind start to wonder away. To last night. The dream, the murders, the blood, and leaves on his clothes when he woke up. And now Conner seemed to be out today as well! And the more he thought about these things the harder it was for him to tell whether it was all really a dream or not!

But it had to be a dream, he didn't leave his room!

Dipper is suddenly drawn out of his thoughts when he heard the bell ring.

"Remember read chapters 1 and 2 and answer the questions at the end each chapter for tomorrow." The teacher said as the kids began to gather their things and walk to their next class.

The rest of the school day seemed too uneventful; Dipper would go to each of his classes and just listen to each of his teachers just talk and talk. The boy would try to pay attention to the best of his ability, but always felt himself drifting off, back to the dream. Back to the blood, the gore, and the unmistakable feeling of excitement as he killed them one by one!

Dipper shivered at the mere thought.

And every time he almost allowed himself to put the dream behind him. Connor's name would come up, and send his mind into another panic storm. By the end of the day Dipper had discovered that he had three classes with Connor, and the boy had been missing form all three!

Needless to say by the time he boarded the bus at the end of the day, Dipper Pines was a mess! "Dipper what happened to you?" Mabel asked as he sat down beside her.

He shook his head feeling sick to his stomach, why wouldn't this dream just go away! Most dreams at least faded a little by the end of the day. But this one kept playing over, and over again in his mind like a movie left on instant replay. And every horrifying bloody moment was as vivid as it was before.

It hadn't faded at all! If anything it had gotten even more vivid than before!

"It's Connor isn't it!" Mabel asked suddenly angry. "He and his friends were picking on you again weren't they."

"No." Dipper whispered. "He didn't come to school today." "Than why are you acting like this?" Mabel asked.

"I tripped in first period and made a total fool out of myself." Dipper said. It wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the reason why he felt so Sick; luckily for him though Mabel bought it.

"Don't worry." She assured them as the bus stopped in front of their house. "Everybody will forget come tomorrow."

Dipper followed his sister off the bus, and forced himself to look presentable; for his mother's sake. She'd be in a wrench if she saw him like this.

Mabel froze in the yard as the bus pulled away.

Mr. Wade was in the yard with a bunch of men, and they were putting up a white picket fence. Seconds later their mom pulled up in the car, she got out, and opened the back door.

Both Mabel's and Dipper's eyes widen as the saw a freshly pampered and polished Waddles jump out of the back seat.

The pig ran straight for Mabel, and their mother followed behind.

"Mom what's going on?" Mabel asked as she picked up her pig in her arms. "Why are you putting up a fence?"

Her mother handed her some paper work. "I took Waddles to the vet." She said. "He now has all his shots and has been declared in writing that he's perfectly healthy, and safe to be around the house."

tears filled Mabel's eyes. "You mean it?" she asked hopefully.

"Your brother and I talked about it and I decided that if our neighbors think its weird to have a pig than that's their problem."

"Thanks mom." Mabel said as she embraced her. "You're the best."

Dipper smiled he was glad his mother had taken his advice, he hated seeing them fight. Mabel laughed and raced Waddles to the front door happily with her pig oinking all the way.

Dipper couldn't help but laugh as he followed their lead at a much slower pace feeling at ease for the first time in several hours.

Of course that feeling didn't last long, for as soon as he enter the living room everything went to hell!

"Tonight the investigation begins…"

Dipper froze as he saw he saw that the news was playing on TV.

"I am your lead reporter Kellie Davison." the reporter continued to talk on the TV. "Reporting to you live about what will undoubtingly be known as the most horrific crime to ever take place in our small community."

Dipper watched in Horror as a two story yellow house appeared on the screen.

"The loving husband and wife Mark, and Alyssa Oriels along with their 13 year old son Connor was found in their home this morning brutally murdered…"

"Oh my God that's Connor's house!" Mabel gasped.

But Dipper was no longer paying attention, no his mind had zeroed in on the bloody red words that could be seen clear as day on the front door of the Oriels' house.

 _Three down, and Ten to go!_

' _No it can't be!'_ Dipper fell to his knees in shock, because now he knew he couldn't hide from the truth anymore.

The dream was real, and this enormous fact only left one haunting question on his mind. Was Dipper just some innocent bystander whose vivid dream just happened to come true? Or did he Dipper Pines murder the Oriels Family?

He wish he could say without a doubt that he knew the answer, but as Dipper collapse to the floor in shock he could only be sure of one thing. Something was going on in his small little town, and whatever it was he had a sickening feeling that it was only going to get worse.

And his suspicions were proven correct, for as the darkness of unconsciousness began to surround him Dipper could have sworn he heard it.

And what he heard was the unmistakable laugh of a monster that he knew all too well...

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) The next chapter will be up next week.

This is Emily Signing off...


	5. Something's Wrong

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:**

So yeah I know I promised this chapter would be done a week ago and I apologies for not making good on my promise. So to make up for it I dedicate to post two chapters this week I hope you enjoy them!

* * *

 **(Some Time Later...)**

Consciousness…

It came to him slowly like the slow flow of molasses on a snowy winter's day. "I think he's coming to." A familiar voice said.

"Mabel get the Doctor, and hurry." Another familiar voice, this one female; spoke only seconds later.

"Mom? Dad?" Dipper groaned opening his eyes.

"Oh Mason you gave us a heart attack!" Dipper's mother clutched his hand tightly, as if she feared he'd expire the moment she dared to even loosen her grip.

Dipper grimaced, his parents never called him by his real name in less it was serious. And just like that he felt guilty for making them go through all this even though it was anything, but his fault.

Dipper visibly shivered as the truth came back to him in a sudden wave. "Is it really true?" he asked trembling. "Are the Oriels really…"

He couldn't finish…

How could he? How could he finish that sentence when he already knew the answer? How could he ask such a thing when he, himself knew every bloody detail of their deaths?!

"You gave us quite a scare son." A man in a lab coat said, breaking Dipper from his thoughts as he entered the room with Mabel. It was obvious to Dipper that he was the doctor that he had been assigned.

Mabel rushed over imminently to his side and held him tight in a trembling hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She whispered in his ear.

More guilt washed over him, how could he do this to her, put her through so much pain that she was visibly shaking, like the final brown leaf clinging to a bare tree for dear life in the early winter's breeze.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm not sure what came over me."

"Well hopefully I can shed some light on this." The Doctor said. "I'm Doctor Wolf, and it appears you just had a minor case of shock due to the unsettling news you saw on TV; a little anxiety attack, nothing more."

"So he's fine then?" His mother asked.

Dr. Wolf nodded. "All of our test turned out negative, your son is in full health." He assured her. "It was nothing more than a little shock, but if this happens again bring him back over, anxiety spells can be very traumatizing for a child of his age. If it becomes a habit it would be best to put him on some anxiety suppressers."

"We'll bring him right back the second it happens." Dipper's father assured the doctor.

"Very good." He said looking at Dipper. "With that said, son I need you to keep a watchful eye on this, if you even feel the slightest hint of how you felt before you fainted, even if you feel fine seconds later let your parents know, and we'll do further test. Anxiety attacks have known to be lethal in some cases, so I advise you don't look further into those murders."

"What do you mean?" his mother asked.

"No watching the news about it, it will only trigger another attack lots of people especially children and young adults have a hard time coping with this sort of thing." Dr. Wolf explained. "Which is understandable, to hear at such a young age that someone you knew passed away… well that's hard for anyone to come to terms with."

"Is he clear for school?" His mother asked.

"I'd give him a day to help finish settling his nerves, but other than that he should be fine." Dr. Wolf assured them. "Now you can check him out but he is to go straight to bed."

Straight to bed? STRAIGHT TO BED?

' _Where_ _I_ _will sit_ _and_ _do_ _nothing_ _but_ _relive that_ _dream?'_

Over, and over, AND OVER AGAIN!

Mabel took his hand in hers. "It's okay I will be by right there beside you." She promised.

Dipper smiled weakly, it was times like this that he was thankful that he wasn't an only child.

"Yes keeping your brother's mind of his worries can help with the anxiety." Dr. Wolf agreed. "But don't press him to talk in less he's ready."

Mabel nodded.

"Good now the nurse will give you my personal number for any emergencies on your way out." Dr. Wolf said as he left the room.

Mabel tighten her grip on Dipper, and helped pulled him to his feet. "Let's go home bro-bro."

' _Yes let's_ _go_ _home,_ _h_ _o_ _m_ _e_ _to the very_ _house_ _only ten blocks_ _away_ _from the_ _murders._ ' A voice in his head said. _'Who_ _knows_ _maybe_ _your_ _family will_ _be_ _luck_ _numbers_ _four through seven!'_

A wave of anxiety rose inside his chest, and he began to shake. First the dreams now this stupid voice! Why was this happening to him?

"Dipper it's okay." Mabel assured him. "I'm here."

Dipper nodded, and allowed her to lead him out the hospital room, their parents followed closely behind. He knew she was right everything was okay now, he had to believe that! He had to get his mind off the truth until he had time to wrap his mind around it. Only than could he have the strength to stop it.

' _But_ _everything is_ _not_ _okay.'_ The voice whispered. _'You_ _had_ _the_ _mu_ _d_ _and_ _leaves_ _on_ _your_ _clothes,_ _you're the_ _one_ _w_ _h_ _o_ _did it!'_

' _No_ _you're_ _wrong_ _it_ _was_ _that monster!'_ he screamed inwardly.

And just like that he understood, this voice wasn't some hallucination, it was the monster from his dream taunting him! Had the monster himself showed him these dreams to torment him? And if so why?

' _You_ _know_ _w_ _h_ _y_ _Dipper.'_ The monster cooed. _'You_ _brought_ _this_ _on_ _yourself!'_

Dipper wanted to collapse under the pressure, but he fought to stay brave and unmoved _._ _'I_ _don't_ _know_ _what_ _you're_ _talking_ _about,_ _or_ _why_ _you're_ _doing_ _these_ _things;_ _but_ _I_ _will_ _stop_ _you.'_

' _Stop_ _m_ _e?'_ The voice laughed _._ _'How_ _m_ _a_ _n_ _y_ _times_ _do_ _I_ _have_ _to tell_ _you_ _kid it's_ _you!_ _Y_ _OU_ _ARE_ _THE_ _M_ _O_ _NSTER_ _HERE!_ _'_

No, he refused to believe it; he would never-!

' _Oh?_ _Why not?_ _H_ _e_ _beat_ _you_ _up,_ _called_ _you_ _names.'_ The monster said _. 'You've been his personal_ _punching_ _bag_ _since the third_ _grade_ _w_ _h_ _y_ _wouldn't_ _you_ _wa_ _n_ _t_ _a_ _little_ _pay_ _back.'_

' _N_ _O, Y_ _OU'_ _RE_ _WR_ _O_ _N_ _G_ _!_ _'_ Dipper screamed inwardly at him.

' _We'll see.'_ The monster teased. _'We will see…'_

"Okay kids let's get in the car, and get Dipper to bed." His mother's voice brought him back to reality.

And suddenly he realized that they were now outside in front of the car.

When did they get out here? He was not sure, his mind was a jigsaw of scrambled pieces; so many questions and not one single answer.

"Dip?" Mabel asked.

Dipper snapped back from his thought and noticed Mabel had opened his door for him and was waiting for him to get in. "Thanks." He said weakly, and slid into the car.

"Alright guys buckled up." His mother ordered as she started the car.

' _Yeah like_ _a_ _seat belt will save them from_ _you.'_ The monster laughed. _'Hell all its_ _gonna_ _do_ _is_ _keep them still for ya!'_

Dipper put on his seat belt, and rubbed at his temples, closing his eyes as the car set into motion. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him! How was he supposed to stop this thing when he didn't even know what it was after, or who it even was!

However, little did he know, Dipper knew the monster very well, and at that very moment a familiar triangular-shaped figure floated behind the car eagerly, invisible to the naked eye; glowing and smiling quietly as it circled its prey like a hungry vulture.

Oh this is turning out to be fun! He realized with a dark chuckle,

' _Very fun'_ he admitted to himself. _'The_ _most_ _fun_ _I_ _could ever_ _hope_ _to have…'_


	6. The Time Has Come

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** The next chapter is up please enjoy!

Oh and incase you haven't figured it out yet this series is an alternate version of my other series The Devil's Pine Tree. So a lot of these characters in this chapter are going to sound very familiar.

* * *

 **(Somewhere in the dreamscape…)**

He knew he was dreaming before the first flash of imagery filled his eyes…

He sees a darken sky, and watches as a single star begins to fall, images of a dark figure murdering a boy flash before him.

Screams fill the air around him.

And suddenly he is standing in a pool of blood before a pile of dead bodies." You must save him."

He turns to see an old hag dressed in rags it is the Oracle Mekhi! "Save him?" he asked.

"The final Star Child is falling, you must save him before it's too late!" The Oracle Mekhi rasped.

"But I don't know where to find him!" He cried over the screams. "I've been searching in vain for 13 years now!"

"You have not found him, because it was not time for him to be found!" the Oracle Mekhi hissed. "Please tell me where to go."He begged.

"Go to the land where the gravity falls." the Oracle Mekhi told him. "You will find him there."

"But where does the gravity fall?" he yelled, as the screams around him became louder.

"Go to your father, he will know of this land that I speak of!" the Oracle Mekhi assured him. "Now stop wasting time and go! GO NOW!"

* * *

 **(Somewhere in Colombia, SC...)**

Michel jumped up out of his bed, feeling like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. It was Time!

He had waited 13 years for this moment, but he knew he couldn't do it alone!

" _Go_ _to_ _your_ _father,_ _he_ _will_ _know_ _of_ _this land that_ _I_ _speak of!"_

He shivered at those words, he and his father didn't actually see eye to eye; and as terrible as it sounded he really didn't want to see the old man. There were several facts that played into this reasoning; one of them being the fact that his father was raising his sons. Michel puled on his clothes, and boots with a sigh. Ever since the Oracle Mekhi had told them the prophecy of the last Star Child he and his father had been at odds.

" _Tonight_ _the rain returns,_ _our_ _hope_ _is_ _a_ _new_ _at_ _the sight_ _of_ _the falling Dipper's bright light._ _But_ _alas this joy will_ _not_ _last._ _His_ _birth shall_ _mark_ _a_ _time_ _of_ _serenity_ _and_ _a_ _world_ _of_ _darkness._ _A deal_ _will_ _be_ _struck with the king_ _of_ _dreams,_ _gravity shall fall_ _and_ _earth will_ _become_ _sky, fear the beast_ _with just_ _one_ _eye._ _A_ _s_ _soon_ _as_ _the sky turns red,_ _a_ _broken promise shall cause the world's_ _end._ _But the_ _love_ _of_ _a_ _brother will save_ _us_ _all._ _And Upon_ _the_ _day_ _the_ _mark_ _is revealed,_ _a_ _resurfaced destiny_ _shall bring the fall_ _of_ _a_ _false_ _god_ _and_ _the rise_ _of what_ _was_ _once_ _forgotten."_

Those words had been the prophecy of the last Star Child, the last hope to mankind; but instead of bringing them hope it brought them despair. And for good reason the Oracle Mekhi had told them that as hard as they try the fate of the Big Dipper did not rest in their hands, but in that of a demon's.

When his father Ivan had heard of this he left the Guardians of the Star Children, a brotherhood that his bloodline had lead since the first star child was born. He said that if the Big Dipper's fate was in the hands of a demon than he was already lost to us since no demon would ever make the right decision for mankind. So he left the brotherhood, and ordered his son to do the same.

Michel had refused, he chose to lead the brotherhood in his place instead, and that's when the dispute started. His father told him he was stupid, and foolish; and that if he wanted to risk his life for nothing then so be it! But Michel was determined to keep the brotherhood together, Mekhi had told them the Prince of darkness would save the Big Dipper, and Mekhi had never been wrong before. Michel knew he would most likely die, the leader always did die soon after the current Star Child showed up. Yes he knew his death was an unchanging fact, that's why he had his two twin sons leave with his father; for their protection.

Michel picked up a picture from his night stand, two smiling 10 year old twin chestnut haired boys smiled back at him. Benjamin, the one on the right side of the photo was the oldest by eleven minutes, and was the brainy one of the two; but it wasn't his intelligence that made him stand out. Benjamin or Ben as he was more commonly called had a rare birth defect, and was born with six fingers on each hand. Michel smiled and looked to the boy next to Ben, Oliver or Ollie for short was more of bronze than a brain, and had a knack for conning everyone he met at least once.

Michel suddenly frowned, he didn't see his boys very often now due to his work. He knew it was safer this way, but at the same time he could not manage to see them enough even though they only lived 30 minutes away. He missed them both dearly, and talked to them both on the phone regularly; but it wasn't the same. He sighed it wouldn't be easy to get his father to help him out, and with the kids around it was going to be even harder to talk. The boys had no idea about their true heritage, and as far as they knew magic, and demons weren't real.

Of course they were kept from the truth in order to protect them from the supernatural world, but Michel was finding it harder and harder to lie to them. They had been born 2 years after the announcement of the Big Dipper's birth and there mother Kara had looked out for them with in the brotherhood, but after she grew ill, and died of bone cancer; Michel had no choice but to send them off to his father to be raised. Of course the fact that he still sees the boys often makes the

twins wonder why they don't just live with him. Their reasoning is Michel travels too much due to his job, and two growing boys need a stable environment to grow up in.

The lie seemed to be working for now, but Michel knew that sooner or later his boys would start tearing holes into it as they got older; until they found out the truth. His only hope was that they didn't get hurt in the process. He sighed once more and pulled out his phone, choosing his father's number from the twelve that were listed.

It rang twice. "Hello?"

"Hey dad I'm coming over." Michel stated getting right to the point. "It's not the third Saturday yet." His father's voice snapped.

"I know, but it's important, something's come up at work, something she says only you can help me with." Michel reasoned.

"She being Mekhi?" his father whispered harshly. "Dad please." Michel urged.

There's a deep sigh on the other line. "Fine but you're the one that's coming up with the lie when the twins ask."

"Deal." Michel couldn't help but smile, he loved his father very much, and despite their differences he knew his father felt the same. "Thank you, you won't be sorry."

The line goes dead. Michel sighs yet again.

It was going to be a long day!

* * *

 **(Sumter, SC)**

Ivan Wormwood hung up the phone with a sigh, explaining this one to the kids wasn't going to be easy.

"Grandfather who was on the phone?" Ben asked from the table.

Ivan swore under his breathe, but answered none the less. "It's your father." he said trying to keep

the bitterness out of his voice. "He's having trouble at work, he'll be coming home sooner this month."

"How soon?" Ollie asked. "Today." Ivan told him.

"Really? Sweet!" Ollie jumped up from the table happily, he always loved when dad came home. He always took them out on trips to the movie theater, or the mall; he even took the time to take them out to eat.

Ben on the other hand was anything but pleased. He resented his father for never being home. "What's so great about it?" he snapped. "He won't be staying long."

Ivan couldn't help but flinch at his words, sometimes he blamed himself for Ben's feeling towards his father. "Ben your dad loves you very much, and the work he does puts food on this table." Of course those words were true, Ivan never could hold down a job for long, people would say he's too old to keep up with the younger employees.

"I don't care!" Ben argued. "I'd rather starve if it meant he'd be home more." He got up from the table and ran upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Ivan sighed.

"I'll go talk to him." Ollie said, walking up the stairs.

Ivan watched him go shaking his head, they couldn't keep lying to them like this much longer.

It took his son about 40 minutes to pull up into his drive way, and as always his hands where full of gifts.

"Dad!" Ollie came bounding down the stairs excitingly, and jumped up into his father's arms. Michael dropped the gifts instinctively and caught him, hugging him close.

"I missed you." Ollie said.

"I missed you too." Michael told his son, he than looked over his shoulder and noticed Ben standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Benny." he reached out an arm to him, but Ben did not move to hug him.

"Your not staying are you?" Ben asked.

Pain struck him deep at his words. "Ben you know how my job is."

"I don't care about your stupid job!" Ben snapped. "I just want you to be home, for once!" "This is important, one day you will understand." Michael yelled, pulling away from Ollie. "No I won't!" Ben vowed. "Go see if I care!" he raced up the stairs than.

"Benny wait!" Michael begged.

"You're never going to change are you?" Ollie asked. "Is it really so important? What's more important then your sons?"

"Ollie please go check on your brother." Ivan cut in. "You're father and I need to talk."

"Fine!" Ollie stomped up the stairs, not even bothering to look back.

"He's right you know." Ivan began with the usual lecture. "There is nothing more important than your kids."

"We're talking about the end of the world here!" Michael argued. "Time Baby is gone the only protection we have now is the Big Dipper."

"Who's fate is in the hands of a demon!" Ivan whispered harshly. "He's already lost to us! ITS OVER!"

"If that's the case than why would Mekhi call upon me to save him!" Michael went on. "Hu? Why ask me to go to the land where the gravity falls and save him if he was already lost to us!"

Ivan froze, some what shocked by his words. "Is that really what she told you?" he asked gravely. "Yes." Michael nodded. "She told me you would know of this land."

Ivan nodded. "Gravity Falls, Oregon." he said in a sinister whisper. "The supernatural capital of Earth Realm."

"Thank you father." Michael said full of gratitude. "That is all I need to know!"

"No." Ivan said. "There is more." he sat down at the table and pulled out his address book. "There is a man, a scientist there by the name of Stanford Pines."

Michael sat down at the table along with his father. "And he's important because?"

"Almost 31 years ago he came to Gravity Falls to study the supernatural, he wanted to know why these things where there. Needless to say he got desperate and went looking to the wrong sort of being for answers." Ivan explained.

"A demon." Michael said, it was not a question; but a statement.

"Not just any demon." Ivan said gravely. "A dream demon, fortunately he caught the beast in a lie before he could get free, however a portal had already been successfully built, and the monstrous demon was doing anything he could to sway Stanford into finish the job. Finally he turned to me for help. Of course I told him the only thing he could do was tear the portal down and burn his work. He refused, so I decided to do the next best thing I put a metal plate in his head to keep the demon from taking over Stanford against his will."

"HE LET THAT THING IN HIS MIND!" Michael was stunned, and rightfully so.

"He was desperate for answers, I remember when you were once the same way!" Ivan lectured him.

"He could have caused the end of the world!" Michael, then suddenly his eyes widen. "He did didn't he?" he asked. "He's the one that we heard about that allowed "you know who" to get out?!"

"Yes" Ivan admitted.

"That fool!" Michael yelled.

"Watch your mouth!" Ivan warned. "That fool and his family are the reason why Bill is dead!"

"Dead?" Michael couldn't believe his words.

"They destroyed him inside Stanford's brother's mind when he was at his weakest. He's gone!" Ivan told him.

"How do you know this?" Michael asked. "Not even the Time police will tell told us how Bill was defeated, just that the problem had been neutralized!"

"Stanford and I are still in contact, and have been ever since Bill's death." Ivan told him. "Why?" Michael asked.

"I see promise in him and his family, I think they could be a great addition to the cause." Ivan said.

"You mean you think they'd be great to replace our family!" Michael argued. "Their bloodline was not born into the brotherhood leave them out of this; no one should be forced to live this curse!"

"I lost my grandfather to this cause." Ivan said gravely. "And my father, and your mother, and my five brothers!" he struggled to keep the tears out of his eyes. "I cannot afford to lose you and the boys too!"

"If it is my destiny to die than so be it!" Michael yelled.

"Fine go!" Ivan said softly. "But please see Stanford when you get there, he knows that town better than anyone, along with all the monsters in it. If there's another demon out there that would target the Big Dipper he will know of them."

"Fine." Michael answered, forcing himself to calm down. He could see his father's fear for his safety, he was angry because his son was throwing himself at death carelessly; and Michael could understand that. However he knew this was something he had to do, no matter what the cost. "Does he know about the Star Children?"

"He may." Ivan admitted. "But I have told him nothing of the Big Dipper, we both know that information is top secret, we can't share it with just anyone! We erased the Big Dipper from all forms of documented history to protect him."

"Then I must rally the entire brotherhood." Michael said. "If I am going to ask for his help than he must be cleansed and become a brother himself."

"Are you sure you want to curse his family bloodline with such a burden?" Ivan asked. "After all you said it yourself no one should be forced to live this curse!"

"You said he's the only inside man I'll have there" Michael sighed. "I cannot waste time tracking down the beast myself. If a new demon is lurking in Gravity Falls I need to find it, and stop it before it even gets a whiff of the Star Child's sent."

Ivan nodded, ripping a page out of his address book. "This is his address and number." he held the page out to his son, but before he could take it Ivan pulled it away. "If you take this paper, if you go to Gravity falls you will die." he warned him. "The head of our family has died every single time a new Star Child has appeared."

Michael bit his lip. "I know, but I can't turn away." he said. "Mekhi showed me what was coming, this beast will leave several innocence dead, and it will destroy our last chance at peace. It will

ruin the child!"

Ivan gave him the paper. "Then go, tell the boys goodbye and leave." Michael took the paper and headed towards the door.

"Michael you go up there and you tell them goodbye now!" Ivan yelled.

"I can't." He said. "I just can't dad I'm sorry for everything." And with those final words he left, closing the door behind him; walking out on them for the last time.

Ivan finally allowed the tears to flow from his eyes, for he feared that he already knew the truth; the next time he saw his son he could already be dead...

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon. Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	7. I am My Brother's Keeper

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** Next chapter here we go! Thanks 4 reading and please review

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper...)**

He wasn't sure he could do this!

Dipper trembled in the covers of his bed as Mabel pulled out his favorite card game! Yu-gi-oh!

Mabel sighed she hated card games, but she also promised to look after her brother, and a sister never breaks her promise.

"Actually Mabel I'm not really in the mood for Yu-gi-oh right now." Dipper admitted.

Mabel sighed in relief, and then quickly bit her tongue for doing so! ' _This is_ _about_ _Dipper,_ _not_ _you!'_ she reminded herself. "Well maybe we can get lost in a movie!" Mabel said as cheerfully as possible. "What kind of movie do you want to watch?"

' _OOO_ _I_ _know_ _we_ _can_ _watch_ _a_ _horror_ _movie,_ _you_ _know_ _so_ _you_ _can_ _watch something gory_ _and_ _totally_ _your_ _nature.'_

Dipper shivered at the sound of the monsters voice. _'It_ _wasn't_ _m_ _e_ _!_ _I_ _didn't_ _do_ _it!'_ he screamed inwardly at the beast!

"Dipper?" Mable asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"Let's watch something with a happy ending." Dipper mumbled.

' _What_ _a_ _wimp!'_ The monster scoffed. _'Oh_ _well stay in denial all_ _you_ _like Dipper,_ _but_ _in the_ _end_ _they will all see_ _you_ _for_ _w_ _h_ _at_ _you_ _truly are…A monster!'_

' _Never!'_ Dipper vowed _._ _'You're just trying to confuse_ _m_ _e_ _!_ _I_ _know_ _it_ _was_ _you!'_

The monster chuckled, but said nothing more.

"There we go!" Mabel said as she popped a movie in to the DVD player hooked up to Dipper's TV. "Independence Day!" She declared happily, but frowned as she noticed that Dipper didn't smile. Independence Day was a movie about an alien invasion on Earth, and happened to be one of Dipper's all-time favorites. However, it didn't seem to be helping him cheer up _._ _'Maybe_ _he_ _just_ _needs_ _so_ _m_ _e_ _time to watch it, then he'll relax.'_ She thought as she settled down beside him.

Dipper forced himself to get lost in the movie, and to his surprise it began to work! He could feel himself slowly calming down.

"Oh god that thing looks so gross!" Mabel said as one of the aliens appeared on the screen. "Ha!" Dipper laughed. "Just wait until you see inside it's armor!"

Mabel smiled only to gage as she saw the crazy doctor cut open the alien. "Oh that's so gross!"

Dipper laughed full heartedly, this was great; he could finally fell himself calming down. And by the end of the movie he managed to relax enough to manage a yawn.

' _H_ _e_ _mu_ _st_ _be_ _really tired.'_ Mabel thought as she watch Dipper lay down slowly and rest his head on the pillow.

If he wasn't so tiered, he might have been able to resist the sleep, but he couldn't! He hadn't sleep well since that dream, and being in constant fear all the time was really starting to take it's toll on him. _'Just_ _five_ _minutes_ _shouldn't_ _hurt.'_ He thought, and seconds later he was out like a light.

Mabel turned off the TV and yawned as well, looking to Dipper's Alarm clock for the time. The numbers 8:02 blinked back at her. She knew she should get to bed, just in case mom made her go to school instead of staying home with Dipper. However, before she could settle down beside her brother Waddles started calling for her. Unfortunately Mabel knew she could not bring Waddles in her brother's room. She was afraid he would make too much noise and wake Dipper up from his much needed sleep, but she couldn't ignore him either. If she did Waddles would just call louder, and louder until eventually he woke Dipper up.

Mabel looked at Dipper thinking over her options. _'Well_ _he_ _is asleep_ _n_ _ow.'_ She told herself. _'And_ _if_ _I_ _leave his_ _bedroom_ _light_ _on_ _and_ _he_ _has_ _a_ _nightmare_ _he_ _won't_ _wake_ _up_ _in total darkness.'_

' _Besides until the fence outback is_ _done_ _Waddles is stuck inside_ _and_ _if_ _he_ _makes_ _more_ _noise he'll_ _wa_ _k_ _e_ _up_ _m_ _o_ _m_ _and_ _dad_ _too!'_ She came to her decision, she'd go back to her room with Waddles, and leave her door cracked so if Dipper woke up from a nightmare she would hear him and could come to his aid if needed.

"Good night Dipper." She whispered, and kissed his cheek. "Sweet dreams, I love you."

Dipper moaned in his sleep slightly, but did not wake up; allowing Mabel to slip out of the room unnoticed.

Unfortunately for Dipper however she took his only safety with her!

"So you think a good night sleep will make this all go away?" A familiar voice whispered as a

triangular shape shadow appeared on the wall. "Big mistake Pines!" the voice chuckled. "Cause now that you're asleep I can take you for another spin!" The shadow suddenly raced towards the sleeping boy, and entered his mind with ease.

Suddenly Dipper's eyes opened, but his eyes did not hold the warmth of his chocolate brown orbs. No, the eyes that began to look around the room were cold, and yellow; with two black demon slits!

"Let's go hunt down some more innocent souls." The monster whispered using his stolen mouth. "But how many should we kill this time?" he thought for a moment eying the bedroom door. "Perhaps I should have you wake up in a pool of your family's blood! Maybe than you'll believe me when I say it's you." It was a tempting plan, but the monster shook his head and headed for Dipper's window instead.

"No I'd rather wait and kill you myself in my physical form!" He admitted. "That way I can rub it in your face that all your efforts were for nothing!" He opened the window and jumped out taking off with inhumane speed _. 'These souls that I'm_ _consuming may_ _give the kid_ _power_ _n_ _ow,_ _but once_ _I_ _have enough_ _souls_ _I_ _will force him to give this_ _power back_ _to_ _m_ _e_ _with_ _one_ _final deal!'_

He stopped in front of a nice looking home!

The monster chuckled it was a familiar place to his host, 'Perfect another way to mess with the kid's head!' He cackled _._ _'And_ _the best part is_ _now_ _that_ _I have_ _a_ _few souls_ _at my_ _disposal from_ _our last_ _kill_ _he won't_ _even_ _remember_ _doing this until_ _I_ _allow him to!'_

The monster chuckled as he broke into the house with ease, and closed in on his first target.

It was a small little girl who happened to be up, it was obvious that she had gotten up from bed to get some water. The little girl turned towards him at the sound of the opening door.

The monster took a knife out of his host pocket and put it over his stolen lips. "Shhh." He whispered, and advanced towards his prey; knife held up high ready for the kill. "This won't hurt a bit."

The little girl dropped her cup, and screamed…

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Sorry that some of the chapter's are so short, they'll get longer soon enough. I Promise!

Anyway Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment. The next chapter will be up soon.

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	8. The Call

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** Yes Now the Actions really going to Start!

* * *

 **(Gravity Falls, Ford's Study...)**

Work!

There was so much of it to do!

Ford groaned as the phone rang throughout his lab. "Stanley get the phone!" Ford called out loudly, but the phone continued to ring!

' _Knowing_ _Stan he's probably past_ _out_ _from the trip!'_ he realized. After the twins had left he and Stan had chased down a giant squid! They eventually caught the beast and brought it back for study. It was soon discovered that this giant beast had been responsible for the sinking of several ships!

Unfortunately the damage caused by wrestling the creature caused the Stan O' War 2 to sink as well. Luckily they had already made it to the dox before it finally sunk to the depths below, allowing them to keep their discovery. Yes the trip wasn't a total loss, but without another ship the Stan twins were forced to move back in with Soos and his grandmother.

Luckily Soos had added an extra room for him and Melody allowing Stan to have his old room, and his grandmother to move into the break room. Of course Ford had the basement, and had moved a bed into his study for when he actually found time to sleep.

"Stanley the phone!" Ford screamed louder this time, but the phone continued to ring. He groaned "Must I do everything myself?" he snapped and answered the landline sitting beside him. "Yes hello?"

"Is this Stanford Pines?" A voice asked. "Yes who is this?"

"This is Michel Wormwood." The voice answered in a low whisper, as if he was afraid of being over heard.

"Wormwood?" Ford asked. "As in Ivan Wormwood." "Yes he is my father." Michel answered.

"Is everything alright? Is Ivan in trouble?" Ford asked suddenly feeling fearful for his old friend. "No he is safe, but there is something I must ask of you." Michel said.

"Of course anything." Ford answered.

"Not here it's too dangerous to discuss this over the phone." Michel said softly. "The fate of the world is at stake here."

"Then where can we meet." Ford asked, urgency creeping into his voice.

"The old alien space ship." Michel said. "My father documented his life in his own personal journal as all leaders of the order do. He spoke of an Alien space ship that you once showed him is it still there."

"Yes it is still there." Ford assured him. "But this order you speak of could you be talking about the-"

"No not here!" Michel interrupted him. "The enemy could be listening!"

Ford bit his tongue, but nodded all the same. "Very well when do you want to meet?" "NOW!" Michel ordered.

"Very well I am on my way." Ford assured him. "Okay please hurry!" Michel rasped, and hung up.

Ford hung up the phone as well, his entire body shaking, if Michel was talking about what he thought he was than Ivan's son might need him much more than he thinks.

Ford sighed as he took two picture from his desk, the first is a picture of Dipper showing off a grin and a peace sign in front of some alien text on a space ship's wall. The second is Dipper showing Wendy his Birth mark!

"I had hoped this day would never come." He whispered, deep down he had known the truth all along, but he had been hoping that he was mistaken. However there was no way to deny it now, why else would Wormwood's son be contacting him; if not for this?

' _I promise_ _I_ _won't_ _let anything hurt you!'_ He vowed, placing the pictures in his coat pocket, and making his leave.

Unfortunately it is a promise that he may not be able to keep…

* * *

 **(Back with Michel who is waiting in the Spaceship...)**

It didn't take long for him to arrive…

"Hello?" A voice echoed on the alien walls around him. "My name is Stanford Pines we talked on

the phone!"

He didn't bother answering it.

"Are you here yet?" the voice spoke once more.

Than seconds later a light illuminated the room, and Michel and the brothers of the Guardians of The Stars surrounded the new comer.

It was an older gentleman in glasses

"It's just as I feared." The man said. "You're the members of the secret order, the Guardians of The Stars."

"Yes you are correct old man." Michel said, he was covered in his red robes, as his brothers were. "Now sate your name."

"My name is Stanford Pines, my friends call me Ford." Ford said as he took one his hand out of its black glove. "And if you need proof I doubt just any beast can copy my Birth defect."

"So you have the six fingers." Michel said taking off his hood. "But that doesn't explain how you met my father."

Ford tapped his head, and a loud metal clank echoed around the room. "The enchanted metal still works like a charm." He laughed. "You'll have to thank him again for me, it really came in handy with Bill."

Michel sighed in obvious relief. "Forgive me for the secrecy." He said. "I had to be sure these are dark times."

"I Know." Ford said gravely, taking Michel by surprise. "You know?" another cloaked brother asked.

"This is about the Big Dipper isn't it?" Ford asked. "How could you know that?" Michel gasped.

"Because I believe I already know the child that you seek." Ford answered as he pulled out a picture from his coat pocket. "My great nephew Dipper has a very distinct birth mark, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." Ford handed them the picture along with a second picture of Dipper revealing his birth mark.

Michel took the pictures with shaking hands. "You knew all this time, you know the order exists, and still you kept this from us."

"I am sorry." Ford sighed. "I had hoped that I was wrong in my suspicions." He admitted. "Besides an extreme thirst for answers about the supernatural world Dipper has no supernatural abilities of his own."

"He maybe too young for the abilities to appear just yet." Michel informed him. "But there is no doubt in my mind that this is the Big Dipper."

Ford sighed, fear threatened to bring him to his knees, but he managed to stay standing. "Okay tell me how bad it is?"

"What?" Michel asked.

"You said the fate of the world was at risk, my great Nephew is in trouble and I deserve to know his prophecy." Ford demanded.

"To know the prophecies of the Star children you must be a member of the brotherhood." A cloaked man stated.

"Then make me one!" Ford demanded.

"As you wish." Michel assured him. "But I must warn you, even when you become one of us there is no guarantee that you can save him."

"What do you mean?" Ford yelled.

"Only one holds the fate of the Big Dipper in his hands, and it is not you nor any of us." Michel answered sadly.

"Then who?" Ford asked. "Who holds Dipper's fate?" "The price of darkness." Michel whispered.

"The prince of demons!" Ford was shocked, Dipper's fate was in the hands of a demon, and not just any demon at that!

The Prince of Darkness had disappeared well over a century ago, he was so lost in time that no one human or otherwise; could tell you what he looked like, or what kind of powers he held.

"Is that why Ivan has not come?" Ford asked gravely. "Has he lost hope in my great nephew because his fate is in the hands of a demon?"

"Yes." Michel said coldly.

"Well he is wrong to do so!" Ford said. "My great nephew has dealt with a demon before! You forget it was him who led us to victory against Cipher not me!"

"My father may believe the Prince will be his undoing, but I do not." Michel assured him. "The Oracle said the prince would save the Big Dipper not destroy him!"

"Then you must do whatever it is to make me part of the order so that I can help my nephew." Ford demanded.

"You must come with us to see the Oracle yourself." The coat brother from before spoke again. "Only she can look deep into your heart and say if you are worthy enough to join our ranks."

"Very well then take me to her!" Ford ordered. "That will not be necessary!" A voice echoed.

They all turned to see…

"It's the Oracle Mekhi." Michel gasped.

"Yes it is I." Mekhi whispered hoarsely, her voice continued to echo off the walls. "And I see great things in you Stanford Pines! But even you cannot stop what is to come!"

"Please tell me!" Ford begged. "Tell me what is going to happen to Dipper!"

"Tonight the rain returns, our hope is a new at the sight of the falling Dipper's bright light." the Oracle Mekhi hissed as she recited the prophecy once more. "But alas this joy will not last. His birth shall mark a time of serenity and a world of darkness. A deal will be struck with the king of dreams, gravity shall fall; and earth will become sky, fear the beast with just one eye."

"That's Bill's prophecy!" Ford declared.

"As soon as the sky turns red, a broken promise shall cause the world's end. But the love of a brother will save us all." Mekhi continued.

' _Dipper broke his promise to his sister_ _about_ _returning_ _h_ _o_ _m_ _e_ _at_ _the_ _end_ _of_ _the_ _summer,_ _in the_ _end_ _it caused Bill to_ _get_ _the rift!_ _And_ _Stan's_ _Love_ _and_ _sacrifice for_ _m_ _e_ _saved_ _us_ _all!'_ Ford was stunned. "This can't be!" he whispered. "Bill cannot be the demon that's threatening him!"

"And why not!" Mekhi asked.

"Because we destroyed him!" Ford yelled. "Bill is defeated!" "Defeated yes." Mekhi agreed. "But dead I am afraid not!" "What!" Ford couldn't believe her words.

"Bill still exists, he is very much alive." Mekhi informed him. "But how!" Ford cried. "We-"

"All lost memories can be restored." Mekhi interrupted him, "And as your brother's memories were restored so was Bill."

"No!" Ford felt the tears fall from his eyes. "It can't be!"

"There is no need for tears." Mekhi assured him. "I am not finished telling the prophecy." She whispered. "Would you like to hear the rest?"

Ford was not sure if he did, but what choice did he have? This was Dipper they were talking about! So he nodded gravely.

"Upon the day the mark is revealed, a resurfaced destiny shall bring the fall of a false god and the rise of what was once forgotten." Mekhi finished.

"How…" Ford whispered, his voice choking back tears. "How do we save him?"

The Prince of Darkness!" Mekhi rasped. "To consume or to bond, in the end he decided."

' _To_ _co_ _n_ _s_ _um_ _e_ _or_ _bond?'_ Ford could feel himself shaking. "So not even you know what this demon will decide!"

"No, for the first time even I am unsure." Mekhi admitted. "But do not despair I sense a great amount of goodness inside Of the prince, he has it inside him to be good."

"But he is a demon!" Ford screamed. "They are all bad!"

"Not this one, Something Will happen to him." Mekhi assured him. "Dipper will change something inside of him, he will show him the mercy of humanity, a kind of mercy that no demon has ever been given. And one day the prince will be given a chance to return that kindness."

"And if he doesn't!" Ford asked.

"Then all is lost." Mekhi spoke gravely. "But my question to you is not can you protect your nephew!" She snapped. "His fate as much as you would like it to be, is not in your hands! What I am asking you is can you stand by your new brothers to ensure the safety of this realm!"

"Yes!" Ford vowed.

"Even if it means Killing your own flesh and blood in order to do it!" Mekhi screamed. "I…" Ford couldn't find the words to speak.

"If the prince consumes the Big Dipper all is lost! And the only way to save Dipper than is to kill the demon that has taken over him!" Mekhi warned him. "Can you do it?"

He knew she was asking the impossible, but he also knew that she was right!

If a demon took over Dipper than he would already be gone! And the only form of mercy he could show him than was to destroy the demon who had struck him down.

"Yes!" He vowed more firmly, forcing himself to his feet. "If it comes to that, than I vow I will be the one to deliver the deadly blow!"

Mekhi nodded her approval. "I understand that this was a difficult decision to make, but Dipper deserves Mercy. And if a demon does consume him, then if you truly love him you will let him go, and put him out of his misery."

"I understand." Ford whispered, as several more tears rained down his face. "I will do what must be done!"

"Then I leave you with my blessings." Mekhi told him. "You may join the flock!" Ford watched as the old hag disappeared before him.

The brothers, who still circled around him; did not speak for a long time.

Finally Michel spoke. "We are sorry that it was not the words you wanted to hear." Ford wiped the tears from his eyes. "I must go to my nephew."

"No!" Michel warned him.

"And why not." Ford demanded.

"Because the Oracle told us to come here! You are a brother now and you must obey her." One of the brothers spoke.

"But Dipper could be in danger!" Ford yelled.

"The Big Dipper will return to Gravity falls shortly, it is where his prophecy began so it is where it shall end." Michel assured him.

"But it could be too late than!" Ford argued.

"I am sorry, but you must have faith in him." Michel told him. "This is a fight Dipper must go alone!"

Ford clinched his fist, but he dare not disobey the Oracle, Ivan had told him great things about her,

she was a powerful being; and going against her words might very well be the thing that dooms Dipper. So he simply bowed his head. "I understand." He said.

"Come we must prepare for his arrival." Michel told him.

Ford nodded and followed the band of brother's in to the shadows, hoping to whoever was listening that somehow Dipper would stay safe in his absence.

Unfortunately for Ford however, if his wish was heard by some greater power, than it was chosen to be left unanswered.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment. The next chapter will be up soon.

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	9. What Did You Do!

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:**

Yes! More suspense!

* * *

 **(Back to Dipper...)**

The first thing he noticed was the smell…

It smelled like a strong sent of iron…or something like that.

Dipper groaned, and took another big whiff of air taking in more of the sent. _'Wait a minute.'_ He thought. _'That's not iron, that's…'_

Dipper opened his eyes to see the source of the smell covering his pajamas. _'Blood!'_

He was covered in blood!

Dipper jumped up from his bed in shock. 'This can't be happening!' he thought. _'This can't be happening!'_

 _'Oh but it is!'_ A sinister voice cooed. _'I told you it was you kid, but no you didn't believe me!'_

 _'No it was you!'_ Dipper screamed inwardly at the monster, and then froze. _'You….What did you do?!'_

 _'Me?'_ The monster asked. _'I didn't do anything!_ '

 _'What did you do?!'_ Dipper demanded louder.

"Dipper are you feeling better today?"

Dipper froze _'Oh god mom!'_ He looked back at his bed and noticed his sheets were smeared with some of the blood from his clothes.

"Dipper sweetie?" Dipper's mom nocked on the door.

"I…I'm getting dressed mom." Dipper stuttered.

"You are not going to school today Mr. and that is final." His mother scowled.

"I know it's just…." Dipper didn't finish.

"It's just what?" His mom asked. "Honey is something wrong?"

 _'Yeah kid is there?'_ The monster teased.

"No It's just…I wet the bed mom." Dipper finally lied.

"Oh…" His mother sounded shocked. "It's okay sweetie accidents happen." She assured him. "Just get change and throw your clothes and sheets in the wash okay?"

"Okay." Dipper mumbled.

"It's not your fault sweetie I understand your still a little shaken up is all." His mother said.

"Yeah I guess so…" Dipper mumbled as he threw on a new pair of PJ's and gathered all the bloody evidence into a laundry bag.

"Okay well breakfast is ready if you're hungry." His mother said before leaving him to get ready.

Dipper waited until she was gone before running outside his room and stuffing his laundry bag full of bloody evidence into the washer.

"Did you sleep well?"

Dipper jumped in surprise, as Mabel seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Oh Dipper I'm sorry." Mabel exclaimed. "I forgot about the anxiety thing."

"It's okay." He told her as he started the wash. "I'm fine really."

 _'Oh yeah that was really convincing.'_ The monster snickered.

 _'Just leave me alone!'_ Dipper begged inwardly.

 _'And miss out on all the fun? Fat chance!'_ the monster scoffed.

"Dipper are you okay?" Mabel asked.

A horn sounded before he could answer. "Mabel the bus is here." Their mother called.

"Sorry Dipper I got to go." Mabel said rushing off, down the stairs, and out the door.

He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief that was a close one...

 _'Very close, too bad you won't stop!'_ The voice chimed.

"What did you do?!" Dipper whispered harshly.

 _'Nothing kid how many time do I have to tell you that it was all you?'_

"No it was you, it had to be!" Dipper squeaked, as he felt the anxiety build up. However he forced it down moments later. "No you aren't going to win that easily I know it was you and I will prove it!" he swear and rushed back in his room to get dressed into some worn out jeans and a shirt. He was going out and he was going to prove this thing wrong.

He wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but he was! Somehow he was going to beat this thing!

 _'Yeah let's go on a little walk.'_ The voice scoffed. _'Maybe we'll even return to the scene of the crime.'_

"Where is it?" Dipper demanded.

 _'I don't know kid it's pretty gruesome.'_ The monster seemed to sound unsure then he laughed. _'Oh wait what do I care? Go out the bed room window and straight into the woods!'_

Dipper looked at his window and noticed that it was opened. 'Strange I know I always keep my window closed.' He shrugged and jumped out the window heading straight for the woods, deciding to allow this beast to lead him on this wild goose chase.

It was a decision he would soon learn to regret!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Sorry it's so short guys! I'm suffering from writer's block again!

But thanks for reading anyways and as always I ask you to leave a comment. The next chapter will be up soon.

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	10. Anxiety Attack!

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:** Chapter 10 here we go!

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper...)**

He should have known that this was going to be a bad idea…

Dipper shivered in the cold early morning air as he treaded though the woods, towards his unknown destination. Part of him knew this was a mistake, but the other part of him wanted to stop this monster before it struck again!

' _And_ _I_ _can't stop him if_ _I_ _don't_ _know_ _w_ _h_ _at_ _he_ _did!'_ Dipper reasoned with himself as he continued to follow the monster's lead through the thick woodland around him.

' _Turn left there should be_ _a_ _road here.'_ The monster snickered.

Dipper obeyed, but cautiously. He couldn't explain it but he knew something was up! He stepped out of the woods and onto the side walk, he froze; he knows this street. He looks left and sees it, an off white house surrounded by cop cars, he knows the house.

' _Hey_ _that's_ _Am_ _y's_ _house.'_ Dipper realized.

Amy was a girl who had been a thorn in Mabel's side for years, always taunting her, and making fun of her for her unique personality.

' _What_ _happened_ _here?'_ He wondered.

' _Isn't it obvious?'_ The monster asked. _'You killed_ _them,_ _don't_ _you remember_ _?'_

Suddenly something catches Dipper's eyes, it's yet another message on the front door; written in blood.

' _4_ _more,_ _and_ _6_ _to_ _go…'_

Four? That would mean that Amy's Parents and her little sister-

Suddenly a small little girl flashes from the back of Dipper's mind, he bends over in shock as the vision takes over him completely.

He sneaks through her front door to see her, a small little girl pouring herself a glass of water. He's breathing heavily, she must have heard him, because she turns to face him; her eyes falling on his knife.

The girl screams and he lunges for her, pushing her to the ground and stabbing her repeatedly.

Dipper falls to his knees rasping for breath, but no air will come; he watches as new images flash before him.

Amy's parents rushing down the stairs yelling in horror at the act he had done, the girl's father makes a move for him; he never makes it another step forward. Instead he's levitated into the air, and his body soon bends in impossible ways. His wife screams to the sound of his cracking bones.

"Mom what's going on?" Amy cried as she runs up to her mother's side. She looks straight at Dipper, stunned. "You!"

"Run Amy, get out of here!" her mother screams and charges for him. Amy obeys her mother and runs out of sight.

Her mother isn't lucky enough to get to follow her, instead she soon meets the same fate as her husband.

Dipper watches as he sees three bright orbs arise from the dead bodies; he knows it's their souls and he devours them in seconds.

Than he's running after someone outside, it's Amy she must have gotten out of the house somehow, not that it mattered for he caught up to her in seconds. He grabs her by the hair, she's screaming, begging for her life; he shows her no mercy.

Dipper watches as he rips her head off with his bare hands, and takes her soul.

' _See_ _I_ _told_ _you_ _it_ _was you_ _.'_ The monster chuckled as the vision cleared.

"No you…you're trying to trick me…" Dipper tried his best to form the words.

"Son are you alright?" an officer had noticed him from the scene, and came to his aid. "Kid you're not looking so well is there someone I can call?"

' _Hey_ _kid looks like there finally here to_ _put_ _you away_ _.'_ The monster chuckled.

"No you're wrong!" Dipper screamed, holding his hands to his ears; trying to keep himself from hearing the monsters laughter. "You're wrong! You're wrong!"

"Kid calm down it's okay." The officer does his best to calm him down, but Dipper isn't listening; he can't hear anything over that horrible laughter. The officer tried to get his hands around the boy, in hopes of keeping him from hurting himself.

Dipper screams, his fear and anxiety takes over as he struggles to get free.

"Can someone help me over here?" The officer calls.

Several more officer's rush over. "What's going on?" One asked.

"He just started screaming." The first officer answered. "He won't calm down." Several of the officers do their best to help hold Dipper still, but the teen isn't having it. "Maybe he saw something." An officer suggested.

"Yes he could be in shock! Someone give him a sedative!" The first officer ordered.

Dipper screams, but stops as something pokes into his skin; his world begins to spin around him.

' _Nighty night kid.'_ The monster coed.

And that's when Dipper's world went black.

* * *

 **(Back with Ford an hour later…)**

He hadn't expected it to start going downhill so quickly… So when he got the call he was more than a little surprised.

"What Dipper's in the hospital?! What happened?" Ford exclaimed into the phone, and breathed heavily as Dipper's mother went on to explain.

"Something really bad is going on, someone's killing kids Stanford."

"Oh My god." Ford rasped in disbelief.

"And worse Dipper and Mabel know both families, and it's having a really bad effect on Dipper. I'm so scared, I don't think it's safe for them over here anymore." Dipper's mother was crying hysterically.

"I know what you mean, but maybe we can help." Ford told her. "Send the twins back here until it's safe, we'll enroll them in school over here. And maybe some distance from all this will help Dipper with his anxiety."

"Oh thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you." Dipper's mother said through sniffles. "I'll have Mabel pack their bags right away, and as soon as Dipper is released will send them home with you."

"Stan and I will drive over there immediately!" Ford assured her.

"Okay be safe." She told him.

"You too, goodbye." Ford hung up the phone, only to pick it back up; and with a heavy sigh he dialed a number.

He heard three rings and then… "Hello?"

"Michel it's me Ford, I have some news." Ford rasped.

"What is it?" Michel asked.

"It's Dipper, he's in trouble." Ford tried his best to keep the panic out of his voice.

"How bad is it?" Michel asked.

"So bad that his mother is practically begging me to bring the kids back here until this all blows over." Ford exclaimed.

"Then it's starting." Michel whispered.

"I'm afraid so." Ford rasped once more.

"Do you think it's Bill?" Michel asked.

"Let's hope not." Ford advised. "Cause if it is…"

"Then we can only hope fate shows mercy on us all." Michel said gravely.

Ford couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

 **(Some time after that…)**

Dipper moaned as he opened his eyes slowly, he wasn't expecting the face that he saw looming over him. "Uncle Ford?"

"Dipper my boy your up." Ford looked relieved.

"What…what happened?" Dipper asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us that young man."

Dipper turned to see the Doctor walking in followed by an officer. "I…I don't remember."

"You were on the side of the road, screaming." The officer said. "You gave us quiet a scare."

"I saw…I saw…" Dipper tried to form the words, but they wouldn't come.

The officer's eyes widen. "Oh you pour boy…" He whispered.

"What." Ford exclaimed. "What is it?"

"Well we searched the woods that your nephew came out of and we found a body…" The officer didn't seemed to be able to finish. "It…was…it was the most gruesome killing I ever saw."

"Oh Dipper I was so worried!" Dipper's mother exclaimed as she, his father, and Mabel came rushing in.

Dipper flinched slightly as his mother embraced him.

"What were you thinking? How did you even get out of the house?" His mother exclaimed.

"I…don't-" he stopped as he noticed Mabel, it was obvious that she had been crying. "Mabel I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"They closed the school early, there will be a memorial service for Amy and her family." Mabel mumbled.

Dipper was stunned, Amy had done nothing but bully Mabel since kindergarten, and yet her she was crying over her death. "I'm sorry..." he repeated.

"Just promise me you'll stop scaring us like this!" Mabel declared as she wrapped her arms around him tight.

Dipper hugged her back. "I'll try…" He promised.

"Son we know this isn't your fault." His father said, as Mabel pulled away. "You can't help but get worked up by all this."

"That's why you and Mabel are going to go back home with us." Stan said as he appeared with a couple of sodas.

"We're going back to Gravity Falls?" Dipper asked, stunned.

"Just until this case blows over." His father explained.

"Case?" Dipper asked.

"Yes that's seven murders in two days." The officer informed them. "We believe we might have a real sick killer on our hands."

"We're going to go ahead and in roll you in school over there." His mother explained. "And depending on how long it takes for all of this to blow over you just might end up finishing off the year over there."

"O…ok." Dipper was even more beyond words than before, they were going back to Gravity Falls! He knew he should feel relieved to be getting away from all this, but somehow he knew that this is exactly what the monster wanted.

"Alright well Dipper needs more sleep if we're going to clear him for discharge tomorrow morning." The Doctor cut in.

"Ok you get some sleep champ." Stan ordered. "And we'll see you again around dinner."

Dipper looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was only 12 in the afternoon.

"We'll be back soon." Mabel said hugging him again.

Dipper hugged her back. "I'm sorry." He whispered once more.

Mabel found it strange that he kept apologizing, what did he have to be sorry for? It wasn't his fault that two people they knew were dead.

' _Sill…'_

Mabel forced the thought away, but it was if some higher power was forcing her to think this treacherous thought.

' _It is strange that the victims are families_ _of_ _people_ _w_ _h_ _o_ _bully_ _m_ _e_ _and_ _Dipper…'_

It was a chilling thought to say the least, but Mabel pushed it away all the same; besides it was just a big coincidence….Right?

Bill Cipher chuckled to himself as he watch Shooting Star and the rest of the Pines rats leave his prey to stew alone in his hospital bed. Come tomorrow morning they'd all be on their way back to Gravity Falls.

Yes everything was going according to plan, and Soon Bill would be able to return to his physical form; but the demon would be a fool to ignore the obvious.

' _Pretty soon Pine Tree is going to_ _be_ _on_ _to_ _m_ _e,_ _and_ _then I'll lose control.'_ He told himself _. 'I need_ _to find_ _a_ _way_ _to_ _m_ _a_ _k_ _e_ _him_ _mine_ _for_ _good.'_

His eye zeroed in on Shooting Star as she walked away. He could see the wheels turning in her mind, she knew something was up; and in the back of her head she was suspecting Dipper of knowing more than he was letting on.

' _She_ _thinks_ _it's_ _pretty_ _suspicious_ _that_ _their_ _two_ _bullies_ _are_ _now_ _dead.'_ Bill realized. _'Maybe_ _I_ _can_ _use_ _her_ _suspicions_ _to_ _force_ _the_ _twins_ _apart.'_

Yes it was perfect, they'd argue; than Mabel would do something stupid that would ultimately get her in trouble. Than Dipper would do anything to save her!

' _And_ _then he'll_ _be_ _mine!'_

Yes everything was working according to plan, It was only a matter of time…

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thank you for reading. As always I ask you to please commit. The next chapter will be posted soon, so until then this is...

-Emily Signing off :)


	11. The Return to Gravity Falls

**Chapter Notes**

Okay I know it's been almost a month but here's the next chapter!

* * *

 **(Back to Mabel…)**

She wish she could be happy about their return…

And if they had come back because of much happier circumstances, than maybe she would be.

However, as they pulled into town Mabel looked to her brother hopefully, but to her dismay he hadn't even bothered to look out his window. She wanted to scream, she had hopped returning here would bring her brother the wonder that he once openly showed about this mysterious town.

However Dipper was beside himself, he couldn't explain it, but the deeper they got into town the more he felt like a cloud of impending doom was looming over them.

"So Dipper I'm sure you'll be happy to hear all about mine, and Stan's adventure in the Atlantic Ocean." Ford spoke up.

Mabel knew he was trying to bring out the Dipper they all knew and love, they all had been trying since the ride started earlier that morning.

"Uh yeah that'll be cool." Dipper mumbled still looking at his hands.

Ford sighed, he could tell something was wrong; and the more Dipper acted like this the more he feared that the enemy had already started his quest in ruining him. _'It doesn't matter he's safe_ _n_ _ow,_ _and_ _as_ _soon_ _as_ _the brotherhood assembles we'll tell_ _Dipper_ _the truth.'_ He told himself. _'That should_ _bring him_ _out of_ _this_ _whole of_ _depression.'_ He looked to Stan then. _'I_ _must_ _ask them if Stan can_ _join the cause,_ _he has_ _to_ _be_ _in the loop to help protect Dipper.'_

However he wasn't sure if Stan would be able to understand the magnitude of the situation they were all in.

Could he really stand hearing that his nephew was in trouble, and that he could do nothing to stop it?

Of course not! Heck Ford could barely stand it himself!

And yet they had no choice but to stand back and let fate take the wheel!

It was a painful thought to say the least, and the more he thought about it the more he wanted to bash someone's face in. That someone being Bill of course! _'_ _H_ _ow_ _could_ _I have_ _been so stupid?' he_ thought. _'I should_ _have known_ _it wouldn't_ _be_ _that easy to_ _get_ _rid_ _of_ _that monster!'_ Of course he blamed himself! How could he not? This whole thing with Bill was his fault in the first place! _'I should_ _have_ _never_ _summoned him_ _,_ _all those years ago!'_ he sighed. _'Is this_ _m_ _y_ _punishment? Is this_ _w_ _h_ _at_ _I get_ _for unleashing this terror_ _upon_ _the world? My_ _ow_ _n_ _Grandnephew becoming_ _the_ _main chess_ _piece in_ _a_ _monster's twisted,_ _and_ _perverted_ _game?!'_

Mabel sighed as Ford's car pulled into the drive way of the mystery shack, she opened her door and couldn't help, but smile as Waddles jumped out and imminently ran over to Gompers; his most beloved animal friend.

Of course her smile didn't last long.

"Well kids everything is exactly as you left it." Stan assured them as he got out of the passenger side of the car.

Dipper forced himself to get out of the car, even though every fiber of his being told him to get back in and order them to drive as far away from here as possible! "I'm going to go unpack." He mumbled, his voice almost too quiet to hear.

They watched him go, and it was then that Ford decided to make his move, with or without the order Stan needed to know, NOW! "Hu Mabel why don't you go help Dipper, Stan and I need to talk."

"We do?" Stan asked puzzled. Ford gave him a warning look.

"Oh right we do!" Stan exclaimed, but obviously still clueless. "Yep loads to talk about, we'll call you down for dinner!"

Mabel could tell something was going on, but she assumed the two would be taking about how they were going to handle Dipper's condition, and that she shouldn't have to trouble herself with such worries. So without much reluctance Mabel made her way into the shack and up towards the attic.

Leaving the Stan Twins alone.

"So what was that about Point-Dexter?" Stan asked.

"We need to talk." Ford said as he pulled out his phone, and dialed a number.

There was three rings and then… "Is he there?" Michel's voice asked.

"Yes he's here" Ford assured him. "But I think we should tell Stanley before we tell him."

"Are you sure?" Michel asked. "You could barely handle the news yourself." He reminded him. "I know but we're going to need all the help we can get." Ford reminded him.

"Agreed you can tell him as much as you think he can handle, just be careful the enemy could be anywhere!" Michel warned.

Bill smiled as he heard the voice on the other line of Sixer's phone, he had almost been tempted to follow his prey up to the attic, but now he was glad that he hadn't. You see he knew this voice, it was the voice of young Michel Wormwood, Ivan's son.

' _But_ _what would_ _the_ _new_ _leader_ _of_ _the order_ _wa_ _n_ _t_ _with Sixer?'_ Bill wondered. "I need to ease drop on this conversation." He whispered to himself.

"Very well I'll get him up to speed, and then we'll met." Ford went on.

"The sooner we tell him the better!" Michel exclaimed. "Dipper could already be in danger!"

Bill stiffened, _'Pine Tree? Why are they worried_ _about him_ _?'_ They couldn't possibly know about his plans with the kid. _'And_ _why would_ _the order care_ _about some_ _child?'_

Ford hung up the phone, a grim look on his face. "Stanford what is this all about?" Stan demanded.

"Stanley listen it's not safe here, or in the shack now that the unicorn spell has worn off." Ford explained.

"So you're just going to leave me in the dark?" Stan asked.

"No…" Ford sighed. "It's Dipper you've noticed his birthmark right?"

Stan's brow rose. "Well yeah it's some star constellation, the big dipper right?" he asked.

Ford nodded. "Long ago Time Baby created a gift to mankind, a group of children born of the stars, with the power to protect us from our more dangerous neighboring dimensions; more specifically the Nightmare Realm."

"And what does this have to do with Dipper?" Stan asked.

"They called these children, Star children, Stan and they could be identified by the stars they were born under, stars that make up a distinct birthmark on their forehead."

"So?" Stan asked still not getting it.

"Stan, Dipper is a star child!" Ford whispered harshly. "And if a demon gets a hold of him it could spell out the end of peace forever!"

Bill's eye widens. "There's no way he's talking about Pine Tree." He whispered. The demon thought real hard, he had personally never seen this birthmark they were speaking of, even when he possessed Dipper he never thought to look at the kid's forehead; there was no need at the time. Besides wouldn't he have felt the kid's power?

Perhaps he was too young for any power to be registered, maybe that was some kind of safety precaution Time Baby had put in. Still Bill was sure all the Star children were gone, His mother was the last one, or so he thought. However it would appear that yet another one had been over looked.

' _I_ _mu_ _st_ _investigate this further.'_ Bill thought as he made his leave into the mindscape, and off to the one place he knew would have the answers. The Library of Knowledge would have the

answer, of course since Bill was stuck in the mindscape again he'd need a little help getting his hands on the book _._ _'Perhaps it's time_ _I_ _called in_ _a_ _favor from_ _an_ _old friend.'_ He chuckled to himself before giving his sapling one last look before he left.

' _Well kid looks like_ _your_ _about_ _to_ _get_ _a_ _break from_ _me.'_ He chuckled. He knew it was for the best either way. Star child or not, the Order was around, and If the Guardians of the Stars we're serious considering Pine Tree as a possible Star Child than he couldn't ignore that.

' _Calm_ _down Cipher_ _if the kid is_ _a_ _Star child it just gives_ _you more_ _reason to tie him down_ _in_ _a_ _permanent_ _deal_ _before_ _some_ _other_ _hot_ _shot_ _demon_ _tries.'_

Of course this thought did little to calm him down, he still needed six more souls before his Pine Tree could resurrect him. Not to mention the kid had to be his by then, complete under his control! _'I'll step_ _back_ _for_ _a_ _while.'_ He advised himself _. 'Let the order_ _get_ _the idea that he's safe before_ _I_ _make my_ _next_ _move._ _In the_ _m_ _ea_ _n_ _time_ _I_ _need to figure_ _out_ _how_ _much of_ _this is true.'_

With that the dream demon raced off towards his old friend in hopes of striking one more deal!

"So let me get this straight." Stan Said as the two entered the shack. "Dipper is some chosen child with power to save us all, and every demon in the Nightmare Realm is going to want to get their hands on him because?"

"They are very powerful Stan." Ford explained, pulling out a book from his inner pocket. "According to this book Star Children have the power to bend the very elements of our world. That includes Water, air, fire, earth, magic, matter, and even bend time itself. Time Baby created them to protect us and possibly replace him one day in the event of his death, but the demons soon learned a way to use them to their benefit!"

"How's that?" Stan asked.

"If a Star Child willing lets a Demon fuse with them the demon can chose to consume the child, absorbing all their power. When the demon does this their power sky rockets! They become an unbeatable force that no mere Zodiac can defeat!" Ford explained.

"Zodiac?" Stan explained. "You don't think-"

"Unfortunately I do." Ford sighed. "According to the Order's Oracle Bill is still out there, and Dipper's prophecy clearly states him as the demon that will threaten his existence."

"You don't think Dipper's behavior is due to Bill do you?" Stan asked.

"The thought did cross my mind." Ford admitted. "Oh well we'll know soon enough." "So that's it?" Stan asked. "We just go in and pretend everything is fine?"

"The Order will be ready for Dipper's awakening in one week." Ford assured him. "Awakening?" Stan exclaimed. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Ford sighed. "Listen most Star Children don't get their powers until their 18 or 17 years of age, however if Bill is back we all know good and well he won't wait 5 years until Dipper is ready. We need Dipper to be able to defend himself now! He is the last one Stan, our last hope of peace from demon kind. We cannot afford to wait! In one week the Order will awaken Dipper's power by force, and will start teaching him how to use his powers."

"And what if Dipper doesn't want this?" Stan snapped. "Doesn't he get a choice?"

"I'm sorry Stan, believe me I wish it wasn't so." Ford admitted. "Ever since I met Dipper I had my suspensions, but I kept them to myself; hoping I was wrong! But it's obvious now that I was not! Dipper is the big dipper and we must prepare him for the challenges to come."

Stan forced himself to take a deep breath. "Fine I'll stay quiet, but I don't like this Stanford!" Ford grimaced as his brother stormed away. "I don't like it either." He admitted.

However if Stan heard him he chose to ignore his pain filled voice…

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper...)**

He could tell he was worrying her…

When Mabel was worried about someone she'd ramble on, and on about anything and everything trying to cheer that person up. And that's what she was doing right now.

Dipper had gone straight up stairs and buried his nose into a book, as he sat on the window seat in front of the triangle window just outside the attic.

Mabel soon rushed in right after him and sat down facing him, and just started talking.

It was about nothing in particular, She started rambling on about how new adventures awaited them, and then she gasped as she realized. "School, oh my gosh Dipper we'll be going to school here! We can star over fresh, new school, but old friends! Where the only monsters we have to worry about live outside, and have easy weakness that we can take advantage of!"

Dipper flinched at the word monsters, and expected the voice to taunt him, but it never did, in fact now that Dipper thought about it the monster was gone, and so was the over bearing feeling of fear, and doom!

"I bet everyone will even throw a welcome back party for us!" Mabel went on. "I mean we did save the town –" Mabel gasped as Dipper suddenly embraced her causing his hat and book to fling across the room. "Dipper?" She asked a bit worried.

"Thanks Mabel." He whispered as tears began to run freely down his face. "I think everything is going to be better now." He told her.

"It will be!" Mabel assured him as she hugged him back. "I promise the worse is over now."

They stayed in the embrace for a long time, but Dipper didn't mind, the monster was gone; why? He wasn't sure, but he didn't care! He didn't care that the beast clearly stated he'd be taking six more souls. He didn't care if anyone else got hurt!

As bad as that sounded he was just glad the beast was finally done with him! Now he could get back to what mattered to him.

"Hey Mabel you want to go explore the woods?" Dipper asked pulling away.

Mabel was ecstatic! "Yes I knew you wouldn't stay down forever bro, bro! Let's go!"

Dipper found a real smile slowly forming on his face, yes this was exactly what he needed to get away.

And he did, and now life was back to normal!

Dipper and Mabel raced down the stairs and out the door, and to the woods beyond.

Mabel laughed as they raced deeper into the thicket causing pixies to scatter out of their path, this was how it should be, the two of them together lost in the wonder that was Gravity Falls.

They were home, and they were safe; and nothing was going to take that away from them again!

However unfortunately for them their troubles were only getting started, for the enemy still had more in store for them.

So much more!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading chapter 14 will be up Soon Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	12. Back to Normal?

**Chapter Notes**

Chapter 12! Here we go...

PS. An old friend from book 1 finally resurfaces!

* * *

 **(Back with Bill...)**

He wasn't sure how she would take this… Would she be happy to see him?

Would she even recognize him now? He wasn't so sure…

Bill Cipher cleared his uh…throat? Yes, he cleared his throat and pulled out a whistle that he kept hidden in his hat.

' _Just in case_ _you_ _need_ _m_ _e_ _for anything.'_ He sighed remembering his old friend's words.

' _I don't need it._ ' He had told them.

' _Some_ _day you_ _will…'_

Malia, the princess of the mermaids, Bill had long ago cut off tides with her, but now he needed her help. He was trapped in the mindscape, so going to the Library of Knowledge was not an option for him, however Malia had given him this whistle to summon her. _'That doesn't_ _m_ _ea_ _n_ _she'll help_ _you.'_ His conscience warned him.

' _And who's_ _going to help_ _you?_ _Certainly_ _not_ _those demotic fools_ _w_ _h_ _o_ _rode off_ _your_ _cocktails,_ _and_ _have_ _obviously left_ _you_ _for_ _dead.'_

Yes, Teeth and the others had betrayed him, by thinking him so weak that he would die that easily. No they were not worth his time, and certainly would not be riding off his coattails this time around. No this time he was a one demon show, with one loyal puppet, who didn't even

know he was still a pawn in his game!

Bill sighed, as he floated up to the large lake that stood in the middle of town. Would she even hear the whistle? He was stuck in the mindscape after all. _'If she hears it I'll_ _appear_ _to_ _her_ _in_ _a dream_ _,_ _that is if she hears it!'_ He reminded himself. _'Well here_ _goes_ _nothing.'_ He thought before blowing the whistle.

At first nothing happened, causing Bill to really feel like he was alone in this, man it was really hard to scheme with only one chess piece left on the board, but suddenly just when he thought this was pointless a splashing sound came from the lake just out of his view. The dream demon turned slightly to see a flash of a green tail fin, moments later a young woman emerging from the lake.

Bill knows it must be her, because unlike most Merpeople Malia had the power to shape shift into a human form thanks to her mother being a purebred.

"Will?" The woman says, furthering his suspicions of her identity, "Are you there?"

Bill swings into action, and suddenly the world goes colorless as he pulls Malia into a day dream. "Well, well, well look what the cat drug in."

Malia turns to see a floating gold...Triangle?! "Will?" She asked unsure.

"Windsnap I am hurt how could you not recognize me?" Bill said pretending to be hurt.

"Can you blame me?" She said, obviously still unsure. "You don't exactly look like yourself."

"Yeah well unfortunately my father was right when he said the demon side would take over eventually." Bill explained.

"That's still not proof." Malia warned, her eyes narrowed.

"Is this proof enough." Bill held up the whistle. "You said I'd need to get in touch with you one day and man were you right!" he exclaimed using the old charm.

"Wow it really is you." Malia said, finally convicted. "Sorry about not believing you its just hard to trust a demon you understand."

"Why of course I do." Bill assured her, brushing the matter a side. "Anyway what do you need?" Malia asked.

"Well I was hoping you could do me a solid." Bill went on. "Okay..." She said, looking unsure.

"Well you see I'm stuck in the Nightmare Realm like every other demon." Bill began. "And I hear an unsettling rumor."

"Really?" Malia asked. "What did you hear?"

"Well according to some demons another Star Child is in our mist right here in Gravity Falls." Bill told her.

"Will please tell me you're joking." Malia looked really serious now.

Bill on the other hand was trying to resist the urge to correct her on his name, it was Bill now; but Bill was afraid that Malia may have heard about Weirdmageddon and the demon responsible.

Malia already knew he was a dream demon, and telling her his new name might send her running;

especially if she connected the dots. So he ignored the urge and went on. "Oh, I wish I was." he lied. "But alas it's true, and with Time Baby gone I fear that what happened with my mother could be repeated."

"Yeah the last thing we need is another Bill Cipher!" Malia agreed, her words only assured Bill that she really had no idea she's talking to the very demon she's speaking so poorly of; his confidence grows.

"Exactly, so I was hoping you could help me out." he continued. "Anything just asked." She assured him.

"Well before we get too worked up I first want to make sure the rumor is true. I was so sure my mother was the last one, but if we ignore this and it turns out the rumor is true-"

"Then it could be a disaster!" Malia cut in.

"Right, and there's only one book I can think of that could help us out here."

"The book of knowledge?" Malia asked. "But it's locked away in the Library of Infinite Knowledge." she told him.

"That's my problem." Bill said. "I'm stuck in the mindscape I need your help. Just go get the book for me, before it falls in the wrong hands so I can confirm, or better yet debunk this rumor all together."

"Okay, but it's going to take me some Time Will." She warned him. "That place is huge, and one book is like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

"How long?" Bill asked.

"Maybe a week." Malia admitted.

Bill pretended to look uneasy, but actually a week would work well with his plans to lay low. "Okay but hurry, and speak none of this to anyone!"

"Okay I understand!" Malia shouts, and then she awakes on the ground by the lake shore where she imminently jumps back into the lake and begins to swim off to her destination.

Bill waves goodbye patting himself on the back for a job well done, now all he had to do was lay low and wait for Malia to come back with the book, then he'd ask it a few questions and find out for sure if there was really another star child.

With that said the dream demon made his leave, retreating further into the mindscape in hopes of finding a good spot to watch his prey from a far. He couldn't risk returning to the shack until the enemy was sure he was not around. So he'd have to sit and wait...for now anyway.

But he knew that soon it would all come together he just had to be patience!

(Back with Dipper and Mabel...)

The week flew by like a speeding bullet for Dipper, and to his relief it was uneventful, no nightmares, no waking up to bloody, and best of all no scary monster taunting him! He could feel the anxiety melting away.

And with every day he was feeling, more and more like his old self.

And School? Well Dipper never thought it was possible but he was actually the popular kid! Of course it was because everyone in Gravity Falls knew him as the Kid who set the wheels in motion to defeating Bill! He was a hero to his new teachers and classmates a like!

And as for friends, well Mabel was defiantly right about that! There old friends had joined up with them at their new bus stop on their second day back and clued them in on everything about their new school, and even showed them around. They even had several classes together and best of all no bullies!

Even Pacifica had declared a cease fire, and was now a part of Mabel's circle of friends, even more surprising was the fact that Gideon has stuck to his promise about being a norm kid, and to Dipper's amazement he and the younger boy had a lot in common, or at least enough to hold a conversation with one another.

Yes, everything was going right for him, and Mabel Finally! "Now class remember your group projects are due next Monday."

Dipper smiled up at his teacher Mrs. Maier's, she was a sweet elderly lady who happened to have the whole gang in her class. Sadly though, due to a limit on team members the group had been divided in two.

Naturally Mabel, Pacifica, Grenada, and Candy were in a group, leaving Dipper, Gideon and two other boys in his group. The boys had introduced themselves to Dipper on his first day and just started hanging out with him. Their names, Austin, and Kaleb, and to Dipper's surprise in four short days the three had become inseparable. They went on hikes in the woods together, and did study group after school. It amazed Dipper so much that he was almost dumb founded, he had never made friends back at home; but now between him and his sister they had six, and 14 if you counted Wendy Robbie and their gang, and of course there was Soos!

Dipper had made more friends here than in his whole life back at home, no wonder he was feeling better, heck he was even hopeful of the days to come!

Suddenly the bell rings, cutting off his train of thought.

"Man we are so going to beat those girls." Austin bragged as they made their way out of the class.

They all had Mrs. Maier for seventh period, which was the last class of the day so naturally the boys were headed to the bus ramp where they'd be taken home so they could finish their project!

"Unlikely!" Pacifica teased as the girls brought up the rear. "Yeah our project is so cool!" Mabel agreed.

"Not as cool as ours!" Austin argued, pushing his black hair out of his face. Austin unfortunately had to be cursed with the worse hair cut ever, it was a bowl cut that had grown out over his eyes causing the boy to constantly have to move his hair out of his line of vision.

"Yeah it is so better than any girly project." Kaleb agreed as he offered Austin some hair gel from his pocket. "Try this man."

"Thanks." Austin takes the gel and starts to try and fix his hair as they're walking. "Oh come on I am sure we will all due great." Candy assured them all.

Dipper smiled somehow or another the class projects had turned into a big competition for the group; Girls vs. Guys, and both sides were eager to out due the other.

"But ours will be better!" Mabel teased.

Dipper laughed. "If the prize is using the most glitter than maybe."

The group joins in laughing as they step outside onto the bus ramp, and load onto the bus. "I call sitting with Mabel!" Pacifica and Gideon shout at the same time.

Dipper rolled his eyes, they always fought about who got to sit in the seat with Mabel, because

neither one of them wanted to sit in the seat across from her, because they thought it felt too far away. Naturally Pacifica wins, but Gideon doesn't allow it to spoil the mood he takes his seat across from her and everyone starts chatting again.

Dipper takes this time to pull out his journal, it took some time but with Fords help he had finally

restored all three books and was now starting one the fourth! There was no new discovery's in it yet, no right now it was more like a diary the doctor had said writing about his anxieties might help ease the stress, and Dipper was starting to think he may be right, because it seemed to be working; life was defiantly better for them all.

"Okay Pines this is yall's lot!" The bus driver said as he stopped at their bus stop. The Six got up and raced off the bus running towards the shack!

Ford peaked through the blinds of the cabin widow and watched their approach. "Are they here?" Stan asked from behind him.

"Yep." Ford answered nervously.

"Then it is time." Michel cut in, as he got up from the table.

Ford sighed, the brotherhood had showed up moments after the kids had left that morning saying they finally had everything they needed to awaken Dipper's abilities. Ford bit his lip, obviously nervous; he knew this was coming, but it only now started to feel real.

"He'll be fine." Stan assured him. "You'll see."

Ford knew he was trying to stay strong, but he could see through Stan's calm domineer; he was scared, they both were.

Could Dipper really defeat Bill?

They would love to say yes, but even last time Dipper needed help from the rest of them. Could he really be strong enough alone?

"Don't worry." Michel said as if he was reading their minds. "Once his powers are awoken he

will be strong enough.

The Stan twins weren't so sure.

"Stan, Ford we're home!" Mabel exclaimed as they entered the Shack, and walked into the kitchen. She freezes as she notices Michel. "Oh sorry I didn't know you had a guest." She

apologized.

"Oh it's fine." Ford assured her as they all came failing in. "Actually Doctor Wormwood is here to check in on Dipper." He lied.

"Really?" Dipper asked looking at the man more closely.

"Awe yes you must be Dipper." Michel said following the ruse. "Come sit with me at the table this won't take long."

Dipper thought it was strange that the doctor would come to see him, but he guessed small towns could afford doctors who did house calls. Plus they probably thought he'd be more at ease at the shack then a hospital he never been in. "Ok." Dipper shrugs and sits with the doctor.

"Mabel why don't you guys go on upstairs and finish your projects Dipper will be up shortly." Ford assured the others.

"Okay Team let's go!" Mabel declared and led their friends upstairs. "Okay Dipper how are you feeling today?" Michel asked.

"Fine, I fell much better actually." Dipper admitted.

"Good, very good." Michel seemed to look him over, he pushed his hair back from his forehead as if he was feeling for a fever, but in reality he was examining the birth mark. "Well you don't feel warm." He said, taking a thermometer out of his shirt pocket. He puts in in his mouth, and moments later it beeps. "Good no fever." He states. "Now how about sleep? Do you feel like you are you getting enough?"

Dipper nodded as the doctor seems to check for bags under his eyes, there is none. Michel seems please so far there seems to be no sign that the dream demon Bill had been at work here.

"Have you had any episodes of anxiety, or nightmares?" he asked.

Dipper stops, pausing before answering. He hadn't told Ford about the monster, and the dreams, and more importantly how the murders were tied into them. No he wanted it all to go away, and it had! "No." he lied. "No nightmares." He assured him.

"Good, good." Michel said standing. "I think that's all for now I'll be back in a week to check on him again." He says speaking to the Stan twins now.

"Thanks Doc we appreciate it." Ford said shaking his hand.

"I'll see you out." Stan said leading Michel out the kitchen and towards the front door only to allow him to sneak through the door behind the vending machine where the other brothers were waiting down in Ford's Study.

"Okay well you can go now Dipper." Ford assured him trying to sound up beat. "Okay!" Dipper jumps up from the table and races up the stairs.

Ford hurries towards his study, there is not a moment to lose the awakening was happening to night, everything had to be ready for the Oracles arrival.

Dipper takes the stairs two at a time, and as bad as it sounds he is glade to put the only remaining thing of the gruesome past events behind him. That part of his life was over now, the monster was

gone, and now he was someone else's problem. He knew that was a selfish thought, but Dipper tried not to think of the fact that the beast could still be killing innocent souls in his home town while he was safe in Gravity Falls.

"It's not my problem anymore." He whispered as he opened the attic door to see his friends waiting.

However little did he know this was his problem,

And just like every problem this one was about to get a lot worse!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading chapter 13 will be up soon. Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	13. The Awakening!

**Disclaimers:** I do Not own Gravity Falls.

 **Notes:** Okay guys finally this story is starting to heat up! Here we go people!

* * *

( **Back with Bill...)**

He hadn't expected her to have found it so quickly, yet there it was!

The book of knowledge, Malia handed it over to him without a second thought.

There were very few items that had power in the mindscape, most dream versions of an object was just that a dream version, and completely useless. However since Malia held the book in her hands in the real world at this very moment the book she handed over to Bill was actually the real deal!

Very few items held such power.

"Oh Malia you are a life saver!" Bill exclaimed taking the book in his greedy little hands. "Now I can ask it if there really is another Star Child!"

"Well go on than ask it!" Malia. "Time is not on our side Will!"

Bill nodded and opened up the book, all the pages are blank.

 _'Not for long.' The demon thought with a chuckle. "_ Book of Infinite Knowledge I seek answers that I know only you will have." He

said.

For a moment nothing happens, and then finally words appear:

 _What is it that you ask of me?_

"There is a rumor that another star child has been born." Bill stated "Is this true?"

One word appeared answering him:

 _Yes_

"Oh my Gods it's true!" Malia exclaimed. "Will we must find out who it is so we can protect them!"

Bill nodded, his plan was working smoothly; he knew Malia's good nature would work in his favor. "Please tell us who the final Star Child is?"

For a moment there is nothing, and for a slight second he fears the book will not tell him because

of his demon nature; but the answer soon appears.

And the name it reveals is very familiar to him.

 _Mason "Dipper" Alexander Pines, Star Name: The Big Dipper._

He should have known!

The kid practically went by his Star name, flinging it a round for all to know, and not once had Bill thought about it. Still he couldn't help the smile that curved his eye. He had the final Star Child by a string, sure it was only one string; but no mater! He still had him! The Big Dipper was his, and now that he had him there was only one thing he needed to do to ensure his victory.

Make one final deal with his favorite pawn!

"Thank you Malia." He said. "I will find this Pines boy, and I will protect him from harm." He lied.

"Oh thank you Will!" Malia exclaimed, moments later she demineralized from the mindscape as she woke up in the real world.

Bill chuckles as the Book of Knowledge disappears from his grasp, he does not care he has the knowledge he seeks, and now it was time to find his next target, for you see he still had six souls left to kill before he could seal his final deal with a certain tree.

 _'I should chose a large family, get this over quickly.'_

He thought. "I got to poke around the kid's head though, it needs to be someone back home in California, otherwise the order will get suspicious; especially if it's the same MO."

Yes, Bill knew he could be found out at any moment, but hopefully the idiots would be too worried about Dipper making a deal with some possessed stranger to realize Bill's physical form was still cased in stone somewhere in the woods. Because if they remember that then the

murders in California will start making since, they'll realize Bill's plans and destroy what's left

of him! Making his return that much harder! He had to be careful, but he had to see Dipper again, after all Malia was right.

Time was not on his side!

* * *

 **(Back with Ford...)**

Ford and Stan stood side by side as they and the brotherhood formed a Circle around a drawling of the Big Dipper constellation that Michel had drawn on the floor of Ford's study.

It was late now, about 9:30 and the twins' friends had just left having finally finished their projects.

"Okay so could someone please tell me how this works again because I'm confused?" Stan admitted.

"Usually a Star Child does not get their abilities until their 17 or even 18." Michel began to explain. "However just in case the need ever occurred Time Baby created a way for their powers to be awoken early if needed."

"Unfortunately only the Oracle can do it." Ford cut in.

"So why are we in this circle?" Stan asked.

"The Oracle is a powerful woman." Michel went on. "But even she has her limits this circle is here so our spirit energy can be used to aid her in the awakening."

"Okay." Stan said still a little lost. "So it's like the Zodiac only with a different outcome?"

"Sort of." Ford said. "You get the main idea, anyway we must stay in this circle until she is finished." He explained.

"So how do we know it's started?" Stan asked.

"The Constellation will glow, as the Oracle begins to drawl energy from us." Michel answered.

Stan nodded, and they all took their place in the circle, holding hands.

The time of hand would soon be upon them, once Dipper fell asleep the Oracle would make her move; they needed to be ready, Stan could only hope this awakening would really help protect Dipper.

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper...)**

Dipper yawned loudly, it had been a long afternoon; but finally both projects were done and the twins were settling in their beds for some well-deserved sleep.

"Well good night Bro." Mabel said, yawning as well.

"Goodnight Mabel." Dipper said with a smile and closed his eyes, moments later he is out cold.

However it would not be a restful slumber for at that very moment down in the basement bellow the Constellation began to glow.

"Alright everyone this is it!" Michel said. "Stay strong, and do not brake this circle!"

Stan winced as he felt his strength start to slowly leave him, even the Zodiac wasn't this bad, but he forced the pain away for Dipper.

Ford did the same, Dipper needed them now more than ever, and they would not let him down!

Dipper turns over in his sleep as his birth mark begins to glow a bright blue!

He opens his eyes, but he is no longer in bed, instead he is in an open field. "Hello?" He calls out.

"Mason Pines!"

Dipper turns to see an old looking woman in rags approaching him. "Who-who are you!" he yells.

"Tonight the rain returns, our hope is a new at the sight of the falling Dipper's bright light. But alas this joy will not last. His birth shall mark a time of serenity and a world of darkness." The woman screamed as the wind raged around them.

"What do you want with me?" Dipper asked fearfully. He was frozen and afraid in the middle of a storm with a strange woman.

The woman just simply kept advancing over to him as she continued to scream over the growing

storm. "A deal will be struck with the king of dreams, gravity shall fall and earth will become sky, fear the beast with just one eye."

"Hey that's Bill's Prophecy." Dipper suddenly shouted. "Is he back? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

The woman does not answer his question, instead she continues to draw closer, chanting even

louder.

"As soon as the sky turns red, a broken promise shall cause the world's end. But the love of a brother will save us all. And Upon the day the mark is revealed, a resurfaced destiny shall bring the fall of a false god and the rise of what was once forgotten."

"Please tell me what this all means!" Dipper begged. "Who are you?!"

"I am the Oracle Mekhi speaker of prophecies!" The woman, Mekhi said. "And I am here to warn you of your fate!"

"What fate!" Dipper screamed. "What's going on?!"

"All will be answered in time Child." Mekhi assured him, reaching out to him.

Dipper watched as Mekhi extended a finger towards him and touched the center of his Birthmark.

"But for now it is time to wake up!" Mekhi declared.

Suddenly Dipper's birthmark begins to glow in the dream world too, and then he is surrounded by a blinding blue light.

And then there is nothing!

"Did it work?" Stan asked as the constellation stopped glowing.

"Yes." Mekhi said appearing before him. "He has awoken."

"Now What?" Ford asked.

"You tell him the truth, and his training begins." Mekhi answered. "But you must hurry." She warned. "A great evil is at work here, the Big Dipper is already stumbling down a dangerous path."

"We understand." Michel assured her. "We'll tell Dipper the truth in the morning."

"Than my work here is done." Mekhi stated; moments later she is gone, leaving the brotherhood with the over baring responsibility in teaching the youngest Star Child control...

Before their whole universe is ripped apart!

* * *

 **(Back with Bill...)**

Bill sighed deeply as he entered the shack through the attic window, where he imminently floated

up to his little puppet who was fast asleep.

"Well Kid looks like your more valuable than I could have ever imagined." he chuckles running

his fingers through the boy's messy hair; he stops, something is different about the boy.

 _'It's his power I can finally feel it.'_ Bill realized. ' _But how Star Children don't power up this early.'_

The answer was simple, and it hit him like a title wave.

 _'They woke you up early to stop me?'_ Bill laughed full heartedly. "Thanks Sixer now I can actually use him for more important things." Bill

mused. _'Like getting even stronger!'_

Yes he would consume the boy, but not yet; no right now he had more pressing matters.

 _'Soon you will be mine.'_ He vowed before kissing the boy along the stars that gave him his name.

 _'But for now I will need something else from you.'_ he mused, entering the boys mind; combing though his

memories. "MMMM..." Bill said thoughtfully as he examined the several potential victims that littered his saplings mind. "Now lets see...who should we kill next?!"

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading I hope you found this

chapter enjoyable!

Please let me know what you think, the next chapter will be up soon.

until then...

This is Emily signing off... ;)


	14. Learning One's Fate!

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:** Okay guys if you haven't heard all my stories are on hold until this one is finished. Fortunately I plan to be done with it by the 14th if Writer's block doesn't ruin it. So here we go with chapter 16!

* * *

 **(The next morning...)**

Dipper groaned as he rose from his bed; stretching with a loud yawn. "Morning Mabel." He froze when he got no answer. "Mabel?"

"Di-Di-pper!" Came his sister's shaken voice.

Dipper's brow rose in confusion, why was his sister voice sounding so distressed? Dipper opened his eyes and soon got his answer.

He was floating, practically levitating off the ground. "Whoa!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Dipper what's going on?" Mabel exclaimed as she and their bed room furniture began to float with him.

"I don't know!" Dipper exclaimed. "I can't get down!"

"Me either!" Mabel screamed.

"Hey what's going on up her-Holly Moses?" Stan exclaimed as he walked into the room only to imminently start defying the laws of gravity.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel yelled. "What's going on?"

"It's happening." Stan exclaimed.

"What?" Dipper shouted in shock, Stan knew this was going to happen? "What's happening?" No answer.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel cried. "Do something!"

"Ford get in here and fix this!" Stan yelled over their shouts.

A sound of loud footsteps can be heard then suddenly Ford comes bursting through the door only to end up joining them in the air.

"Ford what's happening!" Dipper screamed.

"It's okay Dipper just calm down and focus." Ford assured him. "You can stop this you just got to focus."

"Wait I'm…I'm doing this?" Dipper was amazed. "But how?"

"Listen I'll explain in a minute, but right now you have to focus!" Ford warned.

Dipper could feel himself panicking, he could do magic, sure most kids would be thrilled; but not Dipper. For this magical power only reminded him of those dreams he so desperately tried to forget, and how the monster would tell him it was he who was killing those people. _'Did_ _I_ _really_ _kill_ _them?'_ he wondered. _'What if I did?'_

' _I told_ _you_ _it_ _was_ _you_ _kid,_ _but_ _you_ _didn't listen to_ _me!'_ the monster's voice chuckled.

"No!" Dipper screamed.

"Dipper calm down!" Ford pushed himself over to him and embraced him. Dipper froze.

"It's okay Dipper." He assured him. "I am here, we all are."

Mabel and Stan pushed their way over to them and embraced them as well, and to Dipper's surprise he felt himself calming down.

Suddenly Dipper, the furniture and everyone else floated back down neatly to the floor. "See I told you, you could do it." Ford praised.

"Not bad knuckle head." Stan agreed.

"Wait, whoa Mabel here, hi I got a question." Mabel said calmly and then shouted. "What the flip is going on here?!"

"Calm down Mabel we can explain, in fact I think it's time we did just that." Ford said.

"Really?" Stan asked. "I mean I know the old lady said we could, but shouldn't we wait for the Order?" Stan asked.

"Old lady? Order?" Dipper exclaimed. "Stan Ford what's going on!?"

"It's fine, we'll explain everything." Ford assured him. "Over breakfast." He added.

"Alright squirts down stairs!" Stan ordered.

Mabel and Dipper do as their told, and follow the Stan twins to the kitchen where Doctor Michel is making plates of pancakes.

"AH Stan why is the doctor making us breakfast?" Mabel asked dumbly.

"Well I kind of lied about being a Doctor." Michel answered for Stan as he placed full plates of pancakes at their places at the table; they all sit down.

"Wait if you aren't a Doctor then who are you?" Dipper asked.

"My name is Michel Wormwood." Michel told him. "And I am the leader of a secret society. A society whose sole purpose is to protect Time Babies gift to our realm."

"Gift what gift?" Dipper asked.

"Long ago in a forgotten future, Time Baby took over our realm and others promising to unite the entire Multiverse in an era of peace." Michel explained. "But one Realm did not want to have peace."

"The Nightmare Realm." Dipper guessed.

"Exactly they tried to ruin his plans," Michel went on. "Putting one person against the other and causing mischief across the stars, but no one had it bad as Earth Realm. Being the closest realm to theirs the demons tortured our lives often, and unlike other realms we possessed no magic except the little that leaked into our world from others. We had no way to defend ourselves from the enemy, so Time Baby created a gift. He chose over six dozen constellations to be born in the Spirit of a child."

"These children were called Star Children." Ford cut in. "And Time Baby gave them the power to protect our world from demons, but the demons found a flaw in their design."

"What do you mean flaw?" Mabel asked.

"Well the demons found out that if they could trick the children into making deals with them promising to give the demon their body, mind, and soul; that the demon could consume them completely absorbing their power as their own, and killing the Children in the process." Ford said.

"In order to stop them Time Baby created the Order my Society, The Guardians of the Stars to guide the children through their destiny." Michel added. "But alas none of them reach their true purpose, they were all absorbed."

"All but one." Stan corrected him. "The Big Dipper."

"What-What are you saying?" Dipper asked. "Are you saying I'm-" he couldn't finish. How could he? "No I can't be." He muttered.

"But you are." Ford told him. "You see Dipper these Star Children can be identified by a distinct birth mark on their Foreheads. Their Mark is the set of Stars that represent the Constellation they come from."

"So you think Dipper is some magical being here to protect us all just because he just happens to have a birth mark that resembles the Big Dipper?" Mabel asked, stunned.

"Not think." Ford corrected her. "We know, after all if he wasn't _Mekhi_ _wouldn't_ _have been_ _able_ _to_ _awaken_ _his powers."_

"Wait you mean the Oracle from my dream did this to me?" Dipper asked.

"So you do remember?" Michel was amazed. "You are a strong one."

Dipper breathed a sigh of relief. _'If she just_ _gave_ _m_ _e_ _theses'_ _powers_ _than theirs_ _no_ _way_ _it's_ _m_ _e_ _killing those people in_ _m_ _y_ _dreams_ _cause_ _I_ _couldn't use_ _magic_ _then.'_ He realized.

"Yes you'll make an excellent replacement for Time Baby." Michel went on his words drawing Dipper back to reality.

"Wait what!" he and Mabel exclaimed in unison.

"Oh come on now Time Baby could manipulate time, of course he knew one day Bill would kill him. He knew he'd need someone to take his place, however unlike him the other time giants were cruel and evil; he could not trust them."

"So he created you instead." Ford said putting his hand on Dipper's shoulder.

"But I'm only 13!" Dipper exclaimed. "How am I supposed to rule the multiverse?"

"We'll teach you kid." Stan assured him. "That is what the Order is here for to protect you, and teach you; until you're ready to do so for us."

"But you have to let us help." Ford said.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"Dipper the Oracle told us your prophecy." Ford answered.

"Prophecy?" Dipper asked.

"Tonight the rain returns, our hope is a new at the sight of the falling Dipper's bright light." Michel said reciting the woman's words from Dipper's dream. "But alas this joy will not last. His birth shall mark a time of serenity and a world of darkness. A deal will be struck with the king of dreams, gravity shall fall and earth will become sky, fear the beast with just one eye. As soon as the sky turns red, a broken promise shall cause the world's end. But the love of a brother will save us all. And Upon the day the mark is revealed, a resurfaced destiny shall bring the fall of a false god and the rise of what was once forgotten."

"That's my prophecy?" Dipper asked. "Ford what is Bill's Prophecy doing in mine?"

"Dipper Mekhi believes Bill is going to be the demon that tries to take you" Ford explained.

"That's impossible we destroyed him!" Mabel yelled.

" _N_ _o_ _we_ _didn't."_ _Dipper_ _said._ _Everyone_ _around_ _him froze._

" _Dipper_ _how_ _do_ _you_ _know_ _that?"_ _Ford_ _asked._

 _"I…"_ _Dipper_ _began._

' _Don't_ _you_ _dare kid!' the monster hissed. 'You tell them_ _and_ _it will ruin everything!'_

He felt so stupid!

How could he not have suspected it before now! _'Bill?'_ _he_ _asked the beast rather_ _dumbly._

' _No_ _you_ _idiot it's_ _some_ _other_ _demon_ _you've ticked off!' the monster_ _snapped._

"Dipper how do you know Bill is alive." Ford yelled. "Because he's the one behind the murders." Dipper said.

 _'I'm warning_ _you_ _kid keep talking!'_ Bill warned. "What?" they all exclaimed.

"I don't know how but he's killing them and taking their souls, I keep having dreams about it." Dipper exclaimed tears streaming from his eyes. "I know I should have told you sooner, but I just wanted it all to go away!"

' _Now_ _you've_ _done_ _it kid!'_ Bill hissed. _'I'll_ _deal_ _with_ _you_ _later.'_ He warned. And then he was gone.

"Wait did you say he was taking their souls?" Michel asked.

"Yes." Dipper nodded.

"Oh god how didn't I see this before!" Michel exclaimed. "

Michel what is it?" Ford asked.

"I should have known!" Michel said pulling out a few newspaper clippings.

"Michel what is this?" Ford asked.

"When you told me about the murders something stricken as odd to me." Michel admitted. "So I did some research and in both murder scenes the killer wrote seeming on the door."

"Three down, and Ten to go." Dipper said. "Seven down and six to go."

"Dipper how?" Ford was stunned.

"Ever since we got back home I've had dreams of watching him kill them." Dipper admitted. "I didn't know who it was, I couldn't see their face; I watched it all play out through the killer's eyes."

"He wanted you to think it was you?" Ford was fuming. "That monster!"

"Dipper why didn't you tell us?" Mabel asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to pretend it wasn't real, even when the media proved it to be so I just wanted him to leave me alone." Dipper admitted.

"Well it ends now!" Stan decreased, slamming his fist on the table.

"No it's just beginning." Michel exclaimed. "Don't you see it? Can't you see what Bill is doing?"

"Michel what are you talking about." Ford asked.

"The prophecy!" Michel yelled. "You didn't follow it! You chose a different way to defeat Bill instead of using the Zodiac. Don't you see? Only the Zodiac can destroy his physical form and you didn't use it. His body is still out there and if he gets all thirteen souls he'll be strong enough to return to it!"

"That's what he's doing?" Dipper gasped.

"It's a Resurrection spell." Michel explained. "It was created by the demon named AXOLOTL the Aztecs worshiped him as their god. AXOLOTL created this spell so that as long as even a molecule of a demons physical body was left behind the demon could come back from the grave. That's why Time Baby created the Zodiac curse it's the only thing we know of that can destroy every trace of their physical form."

"Wait I remember that name." Stan said suddenly remembering.

"What name?" Ford asked.

"The Aztec God what's his face." Stan said.

"Really?" Michel asked.

"Yeah Bill said it along with some other gibberish when we were being zapped with the memory gun." Stan told them. "And then he said "I invoke the ancient power of resurrection!"

"Oh god." Mabel said as tears began to fall down her face. "Then it's true, Bill killed all those people."

"We have to find his body and destroy it with the Zodiac before he can complete his work." Michel warned. "If he regains his physical form then it will be Weirdmageddon all over again, and Dipper isn't ready to face him."

"We defeated him before." Mabel assured him. "Well do it again."

"You don't understand." Michel argued with her. "Dipper knew what he was capable of then, but now he could lift his hand the wrong way and cause an earthquake!"

"I can?" Dipper was stunned.

"If we don't teach Dipper than more harm than good will come from him fighting Bill." Michel told her "And at Bill's current rate hell have all 13 souls before we can finish training your brother."

"Michel is right we can't let Bill gain a physical form if he does than he'll be able to consume Dipper, and take back the multiverse."

"We have to find his remains now and finish this!" Michel yelled. "Then what are we waiting for?" Stan asked.

"He's right." Ford agreed. "Michel we must assemble the order and search every inch of this town!"

Bill growled as he watched the Pines and Wormwood swing into action, the gig was up they knew his plans.

And it was all Pine Tree's fault!

"You will pay for this dearly Pine Tree." He vowed his eye narrowed onto Mabel. "Starting with your Sweet, and less impressive Sister…!"

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...


	15. Killing Spree

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls Author's Note's: Chapter 17 is a go!

* * *

 **(Back with Bill...)**

That stupid kid just didn't know how to keep his stupid big mouth shut!

Bill hissed more deeply as he paced around in the mindscape: What was he going to do? Thanks to Pine Tree the Order was searching the whole town for his remains, and it was only a matter of time before Ford suggested to look in the forest just below the area Bill's castle once floated in the sky.

Yes, the clock was ticking, but what to do?

The demon growled in annoyance this was all that stupid kid's fault, he ruined this for him! Bill wanted his enemies to be caught completely off guard, but no the snot nose brat had to squeal! Bill looked to Dipper then, the boy was doing his best not to fall asleep on the couch.

"Sleepy are you?" Bill whispered. "Good that means you can fix this for me!" The demon waited until Dipper finally lost the battle against sleep, and then he slipped into his mind.

The boy's eyes open, but they are no longer his own! Demon possessed eyes scan the room for the enemy.

Ford, Stan, and the rest of the Order were out searching the woods leaving Mabel and the Dipper alone with Soos and Melody. However Fortunately for Bill, Soos, and his girlfriend were already out cold, and so was Shooting Star.

Bill's stolen mouth broke out into a full-blown grin. "Come my puppet we've got another one of your messes to clean up!" and with those words the demon slipped out the front door, and into the night.

* * *

 **(Staying with Mabel…)**

Mabel's eyes slipped open, she could have sworn she heard something; a door maybe. She looks to Dipper's spot on the couch, he is gone; but she does not panic. ' _He's probably in the_ _bathroom.'_ She thought.

Yes, that must have been the sound she heard, the bathroom door closing. Stan's house was always loud, and even the softest of sounds demanded your attention. With that mystery confirmed Mabel rolls over and falls back to sleep. She is much too tired to wait on her brother to come back down, she assumes he'll be fine after all it's just the bathroom.

Unfortunately for Mabel however her assumptions were doing her family, and their cause more trouble than good!

* * *

 **(Back with Bill…)**

He decided it was wise to not let the sapling remember this body snatching experience, at least not all of it anyway. After all the Kid would spill about his hiding place for his remains if Bill allowed him to remember? So he decided not to let Dipper see anything until after he was done, after that he would take the kid to California to kill another.

Yes, that was the plan unfortunately for Bill thought Dipper knew no large families so he was back to only killing a few at a time. There next target though would defiantly put a dent in things. It was a small family of four that lived a couple of miles from his sapling, and just like all the other victims this one had a history of causing the Pines twins trouble. Of course this was all a part of Bill's plan; he wanted to mess with their heads, not just Dipper's, but Mabel's too!

He knew that sooner or later Mabel would see the pattern and start suspecting her own brother for murder! After all the twins never told anyone of their torment so the only ones with a score to settle would be herself and Dipper, and once she accused her brother Dipper would be his!

Yes, it was a perfect plan; Bill's only wish was that it would hurry up a little!

' _There_ _you_ _are.'_ The dream demon thought with a smile as he walked up to his physical form. It was right where he left it, and besides some over grown moss it was in perfect condition. Now a new challenge occurred: Where to hide it!

The answer surprisingly came easy enough, Bill laughed as he used his puppet's own new powers to split a whole into the earth. He then levitated his remains into the whole and buried it, before settling the ground back the way it was before. _'Now_ _they'll_ _be_ _able to_ _walk_ _all over it,_ _but_ _never_ _notice it's there!'_ Bill laughed as he realized Dipper's big mouth just helped him out big time!

' _Now_ _they'll_ _be_ _far too busy searching for_ _m_ _y_ _remains to_ _pay_ _attention to the fact that Pine Tree_ _keeps_ _disappearing!'_ It was perfect!

"Well kid why don't you and I go visit our latest prey?" Bill mused. "I bet their just dying to see us!" Bill laughed at his own joke and with a snap of his fingers he teleported himself, and Dipper to their next target.

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper...)**

He knew he was dreaming again, and the very thought made him feel sick.

' _Stop this Bill, please.'_ He screamed inwardly.

' _How_ _m_ _a_ _n_ _y_ _times_ _do_ _I_ _have_ _to tell_ _you_ _kid you're the_ _one_ _doing this!'_ Bill's voice asked as they approached a brick house _._ _'Awe_ _the Watson family, so stuck_ _up_ _and_ _judgmental_ _your_ _right kid they_ _do_ _deserve_ _to_ _die.'_

' _Bill please_ _don't.'_ Dipper begged. _'Please!'_

' _Sorry Pine Tree,_ _but_ _you_ _have_ _to learn_ _boy.'_ Bill mused as the door to the house opened on its own accord. _'I told_ _you_ _to keep_ _your_ _mouth_ _shut,_ _and_ _you_ _disobeyed_ _m_ _e,_ _now_ _you_ _must_ _be_ _punished!'_

' _Bill please they didn't_ _do_ _anything_ _wrong!'_ He tried to make the monster stop his invasion into the house, but he knew it was impossible, after all he was miles away in Gravity Falls; he wasn't really here. No, Bill just wanted him to see this as he slept to mess with his head.

However little did he know that he was indeed in the house with Bill, and if he would only believe that then he could regain control of his body? Thankfully for Bill though the kid was clueless!

"Let's see; why don't we kill MJ first, she was always so mean to you." Bill whispered out loud as they headed down the hall to MJ's room.

Dipper watched helplessly as they went; MJ was his first crush ever, back in the Fifth Grade, and was one of the most popular girl's in school. However Dipper had made the mistake of confessing his feelings to her, MJ had bullied him and Mabel ever since.

Worse her whole family got in on it, even her parents went out of there way, spreading rumors about his parents to all the other families in town; it made him sick!

' _See_ _you_ _wa_ _n_ _t_ _them to die!'_ Bill told him.

' _No_ _I_ _don't!'_ Dipper screamed.

' _Oh_ _but_ _you_ _do,_ _and_ _I'm going to_ _grant_ _your_ _wish!'_

Dipper watched helplessly as Bill slipped into the room, pulling a knife out of his pocket and stabbed down into the girl sleeping in her bed without a lick of hesitation. MJ struggles for breathe as the knife goes into her throat, awoken instantly by the fiery pain. She tried to scream, but the blade has silenced her!

Bill chuckles as she submitted to her fate moments later. Dipper feels her final breath leave her body; she is dead! "Now her little brother should be next door." Bill cooed.

' _Please Bill stop, please!'_ Dipper begged as the demon snatched up the girl's soul before continuing on to the next room.

"But Johnny Watson was always pulling your sister's hair, he even dumped a whole jar of melted peanut butter in it!" Bill reasoned as they opened the door, and walked over to the sleeping boy.

' _It_ _was_ _just_ _a_ _prank,_ _he_ _was_ _only four!'_ Dipper reasoned.

' _We all_ _must_ _pay_ _for_ _our_ _actions Pine Tree, even four year olds!'_ Bill warned sinisterly, and stabbed the knife through the boy's eyes; the left first, and then the right!

The boy is stabbed through the brain, he dies without waking.

' _You monster!'_ Dipper screams, but Bill only laughs, as they make their way to Mr. and Mrs. Watson's bedroom.

Bill opens the door and slips inside, the couple is fast to sleep; Bill smiles. "Let's make this one as bloody as possible kid."

' _No_ _just stop already!'_ Dipper begged as a chain saw appeared in Bill's hands.

' _Nope_ _sorry kid!'_ Bill laughed forcing Mr. Watson into a deep sleep as he began cutting the chain saws blade into his wife.

Mrs. Watson wakes up to her arm being sawed off, she screams, but no matter how loud she screams Bill's powerful enough now to keep the whole street in a deep sleep. And it was all thanks to Dipper's new power, it was like an all you could eat buffet of energy, fueling the demon's strength.

' _Please stop!'_ Dipper screamed, but he didn't, and soon Mrs. Watson was cut up so bad she looked unrecognizable.

"Now as for her husband…" Bill laughed as he moved on to his next prey. "I was thinking of cutting down the stomach and decorating the whole room with his intestines; won't that be fun?"

Dipper tried to close his eyes, he tried to look away, but he couldn't, and moments later the man's insides decorated the walls around him.

Dipper felt like he was going to be sick, but at least it was over... or so he thought!

"One last thing." Bill mused. And suddenly they were in front of the door of the house. Bill took his bloody hands and wrote.

 _Eleven_ _dow_ _n_ _and_ _two to_ _go!_

Dipper Trembled at those words, just two more helpless souls and than they would all be at Bill's mercy!

* * *

 **(Back with Ford...)**

Dawn...

it had come far to quickly, and with no results: at least none that he wanted to here. Nothing!

They had combed through the entire town, and had found nothing! "Where are you Bill?" Ford whispered.

"We've wasted enough time." one of the brother's finally spoke up, causing the group to stop in their tracks. "We've looked every where."

"But we cannot give up!" Ford exclaimed.

"No Ford he is Right." Michel admitted. "We have to assume that whoever is helping Bill hid his body somewhere where we will never find it."

"But Michel-" Ford began.

"Our best bet is to start Dipper's training now." Michel argued with him.

"He's right Ford it's best to have him ready and Bill come; if not." Stan agreed.

Ford sighed. "You're right, Stan and I will head back, but please the rest of you stay here and find him."

Michel nodded, "I will join you in his training, but the rest can stay to search; deal?" Everyone vocalized their agreements.

"Good then lets go, we haven't a moment to lose." Michel ordered and the party went their separate ways with neither of them knowing that just inches under their feet were the very remains they had been so desperately been seeking!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...


	16. A Sister's Suspicions?

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:** And so things go from bad to worse! Thanks for reading Everyone!

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper…)**

Fear…

It consumed his very being.

Dipper couldn't believe his eyes, his shoes were covered in blood!

 _'How…'_ he couldn't comprehend it, but deep down he knew where it was from and it made him queasy. No there had to be an explanation, he wasn't the killer. Then it crossed his mind, Bill's pawn must have snuck in, stole his shoes, and dipped them in the blood, then put them on his feet so he'd think it was him.

Yes, and he did the same thing with his PJ's back in California, and the leaves!

 _'Oh_ _co_ _m_ _e_ _on kid when are you going to believe it's you?'_ Bill piped in.

 _'_ _N_ _ever_ _!_ _'_ Dipper screamed internally, and raced to tell Ford. "Great Uncle Ford-"

 _'Oh_ _no you don't.'_ Bill hissed. _'Have you already forgotten last night's punishment?'_

Dipper froze, a shiver goes down his spine.

 _'Do_ _you want that to happen again?'_ Bill asked.

Dipper shook his head.

 _'_ _Th_ _e_ _n_ _let's_ _m_ _a_ _k_ _e_ _a deal, you stay quiet, and I'll stop messing with you about these dreams.'_

Dipper was amazed. _'_ _R_ _eally_ _yo_ _u_ _'ll_ _stop?'_

 _'_ _Y_ _ep,_ _besides_ _k_ _id_ _your big mouth is getting me in a bind.'_ Bill admitted. _'And my pawn and I must agree it's for the best.'_

 _'_ _S_ _o_ _it_ _wasn't me?'_ Dipper asked.

 _'No kid, besides how could I control you? We never made a second deal.'_

Dipper breathed a sigh of relief, and stuffed his bloody shoes under his bed. _'Okay I won't tell_ _them.'_ He agreed. _'_ _B_ _esides_ _t_ _h_ _e_ _crime scene will speak for itself, you used the same MO!'_

Bill chuckled, finally the kid was back under wraps, and no one would be the wiser.

"Dipper hurry up and come down stairs we need to talk." Ford's voice came from below.

"Okay give me a sec." Dipper rushed to get dressed, before racing down the stairs. "What's up Uncle Ford?"

"Well Dipper; Michel and I decide it's time to start training you." Ford answered as they sat down at the table.

"But what about Bill's remains?" Dipper asked.

"His pawn must have hidden him somewhere, we can't find him." Michel answered as he joined him. "You didn't happen to dream again last night did you? About Bill I mean."

"No." Dipper answered, keeping his side of the barging.

"Figures." Ford said. "Bill was trying to torture you, and you turned it against him by telling us about the murders, he probably doesn't want you to spill anything else."

"Makes since." Michel agreed.

Dipper nodded.

 _'_ _Th_ _at's_ _a good boy Pine Tree.'_ Bill praised.

Dipper did his best to ignore him as the three stood up from the table. "Alright Dipper let's get started…"

* * *

 **(Back with Michel...)**

He had never felt such Pride,

Dipper was only into the first hour of his training, and to both Ford's, and Michel's amazement he had already mastered the basics.

"Dipper I'm so proud of you." Ford said embracing the boy.

Michel smiled, the boy was showing much promise, and thanks to the awakening, his powers were developing at a much faster rate than the norm. Yes, most star children took forever to learn the basics, however Dipper had done it with in the first hour. "Well done Dipper, now if you're ready we can move forwards with the more advanced stuff."

Dipper nodded, a look of stern determination on his face. "Let's do this."

* * *

 **(Back with Mabel…)**

Mabel bit her lip as she watched her brother from the living room window. She could tell from the look on his face that he was enjoying the training, she watched as he turned water in to ice and threw the ice shards like daggers using nothing but his mind.

He was incredible, and Mabel was happy for him, but there was a look on his face that she had never seen before.

It was as if he finally felt complete, like the awakening had brought a missing puzzle piece into place, filling a void she never knew was there; one she could never fill herself.

"How are you holding up Kido?" Stan asked as he passed her a soda, and sat down beside her.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"Look I know he's changing." Stan told her. "And I know your feeling left out right now, but you'll see he's still the same Dipper."

Mabel nodded, but deep down she wasn't so sure; she didn't know how, but she knew something was a mist.

Yes, something bad was going to happen soon… She just knew it!

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper...)**

Dipper yawned loudly as he walked into the attic, he had spent all day training and he was bushed. In fact he was so tired that he almost forgot about his little secret hidden under his bed.

 _'THE SHOES!'_

Dipper jumps out of the bed he just clasped on, grabbed the shoes and sneaks them down to the laundry room, he then takes the whole bottle of bleach and pours it in before starting the wash. The boy sighs in relief that was a close one!

He stays up very late into the night, restarting the wash several times, until finally his once

black shoes are completely white.

 _'_ _A_ _we_ _t_ _h_ _e_ _shoes are still slightly red!'_ Dipper bit his lip. _'_ _Wh_ _at_ _am I going to do?'_ Sighing deeply he decided he'd just have to hide them back under the bed until Stan got more bleach, than he'd finish hiding the evidence.

Then again, he could always tell Stan he lost them and needed a new pair.

Yes that's what he would do.

With that mystery solved Dipper takes the shoes out of the wash, and sneaks them back into the room; hides them under the bed and then tucks himself in.

He is surprised that he actually manages to sleep.

And Just as Bill promised, he didn't dream!

* * *

 **(Back with Mabel...)**

Loneliness...

She thought she knew the feeling well, however Mabel Pines couldn't have been more wrong!

It had been three weeks since she, and Dipper had discovered the truth about her brother's Birth Mark, and his destiny; And ever since the day after that Dipper no longer seemed to have time for her.

"Sorry Mabel, but Ford wants me to spend all my free time training, they really expect me to replace Time Baby and defeat Bill!" Dipper had told her when she asked him to come with her to explore a new part of the woods earlier that day. "Maybe later okay."

Mabel sigh as she flipped through her old scrap book from last summer. "Oh Dipper what am I going to do without you?" she wondered out loud.

Yes, she could see it, she was losing her brother; and she was losing him to this destiny. One that she wasn't even sure he wanted!

Yes, she can see it; this was all too much for him.

Dipper was always tiered, looking over his shoulder as if to expect Bill, or his pawn to be there; ready to take him so he could be consumed.

She knew he was scared, just like she knew that even though he said otherwise; Dipper was still having the nightmares about Bill's pawn killing people.

She wanted to reach out to him, they all did; but Dipper would just deny it, saying the dreams had stopped. He would say he was just worried that he wouldn't be strong enough! However Mabel couldn't help thinking that maybe he was lying.

She couldn't say for sure, but several hours later a young man was found dead in his summer home, written on his chest one a haunting message.

 _1 more, and 5 to go!_

According to the news the coroner said he died on September 21st, the day Dipper's powers  were awoken! Mable had begged her brother to come clean, telling him it wasn't his fault these dreams were happening. However, Dipper kept swearing he hadn't had any new dreams, finally 3 days later their answer came.

The Watson family had been discovered murdered in their home with the same MO as the other murders. Mabel wanted to ask Dipper why he didn't tell them. Why had he waited? Why had he waited for all those innocent people to be found cold and alone. Part of her believed he really didn't dream about it, but a voice deep inside told her he was hiding something! He was slipping; she could feel it, but like always she felt powerless to save him. After all Dipper was the hero, and Mabel, well she was the one who always needed his rescuing!

Mabel sighed again as she moves to put her book away that is until something catches her eye.

Dipper's shoes were under his bed, and they looked as if they had been hidden there intentionally. Mabel grabs them and pulls them out, only to drop them in shock.

The once black shoes were now mostly white, and smelled heavy of bleach however some parts of Dipper's shoe strings were still stained red.

 _'That's funny I don't remember Dipper having red shoe laces.'_ She told herself. ' _And why would he bleach his_ _shoes, and hide them, and lie about losing them!?'_

 _'_ _I_ _s_ _n_ _'t_ _it_ _obvio_ _u_ _s?_ ' a voice in the back of her head said.

 _'Think about it first Conner's family, Then Amy's, a man, and now the Watson's are dead too!'_

Mabel bit her lip, this wasn't the first time she found herself having these thoughts, all Bill's victims were people who had tormented her, and Dipper, and if that wasn't damaging enough Dipper was found in the woods by Amy's house just ten feet from her dead body. Even the latest victim, the man had a history with them.

The man was Lucas Wade, and Dipper had caught him spying on Mable once through her window when she was getting dressed. Dipper told their dad, and their dad called the cops. Lucas was given 10 years for peeping!

He got out in two.

And now Mabel had bleached shoes in her hand, with red blood like stains just visible enough on the shoe strings. It had to be a coincidence, there was no way Dipper was murdering people, this was Dipper they were talking about! He didn't even get in fights, so there was no way he could be murdering them.

Right...RIGHT?

Mabel wanted to answer her own question with a confident: Of course I'm right! But deep down she knew that the evidence said all these victims only had two people in common.

Her, and Dipper!

And she knew it wasn't her doing it so that left one person! Dipper!

Mabel burred her head deep in her sweater trying to will the thought away, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't deny the facts before her.

Bill chuckled as he watch Mabel rock away in Sweater Town, sure she was in denial now, but their last victim would leave her with only one conclusion,

Dipper!

"And then my little sapling will finally be mine!..."


	17. Blood Lust

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:** This one is kind of short, but I will make it up to you promise!

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper...)**

It was late when Dipper finally plopped himself into his bed, he yawned he was finding it was getting harder, and harder to juggle school, his training, and his personal life.

Speaking of his personal life... "Goodnight Mabel." he said to his sister.

No answer.

Dipper shrugged, he figured she is already asleep; but she is not!

With tears streaming down her face, Mabel is trembling, she was so afraid! She really wants to believe that is not Dipper doing all these killings, but the more she rationalizes it the more the evidence points his way!

 _'_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _know_ _f_ _or_ _s_ _u_ _re_ _!'_ she though. _'_ _b_ _u_ _t_ _how?'_

She spent a long time thinking, before finally her overloaded brain gave into sleep.

 _'_ _Well_ _it_ _'_ _s_ _about_ _time_ _you_ _f_ _ell_ _asleep_ _!'_ Bill hissed at Shooting Star mentally as he slipped into his favorite meat suit. _'Okay_ _k_ _id_ _one_ _last_ _spi_ _n!'_

And with those final words he teleported them to their latest, and final target.

It was 3:00 AM in California, and Bill's last target was just closing up for the night.

Bruce Johnson, He was the newest CEO of Dad's computer company, the guy was a jerk, and had sweet talked his old boss into giving him his job.

A Job that had been promised to Dipper's father.

Mr. Pines was crushed when he was publicly humiliated in front of his co-workers when his boss

made up some lame excuse to change his mind, but Mr. Pines wasn't stupid he knew Bruce was a dirty cheat! However he refused to quit, instead he sucked it up, and continued doing his best.

Dipper however always resented Bruce Johnson, for he was the man who took his father's dream job, and ruined his carrier!

Yes the old cheat deserved what was coming to him, Bill took the knife out of his jacket pocket, and in front of the lock glass door of the company building, surrounded by an empty parking lot Bill Cipher knifed his last victim in the back of the neck.

The powerful blow is so great that the knife goes through the skull, and into the brain. Bruce Johnson is no more.

Bill sucks up the last and final soul, and uses Dipper's own hands to write his final haunted message.

 _I_ _t_ _is_ _done!_

he purposely wipes the blood off the boys hands and on to his clothes, before teleporting them back home.

Finally he had all 13 souls, and once Mabel delivered the final blow his fate would be sealed. Dipper would be his forever!

"Sleep tight my little tree." Bill cooed as he tucked his Pine Tree in. "For tomorrow you become mine!"

Than with on final kiss on his forehead, Bill disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) The next chapter will be up After the Holidays.

Until then this is...

Emily wishing you a Merry Christmas an a Happy New Year! :)


	18. You're A Monster! And I Hate You!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:** This chapter is so sad! I am still crying! By the way if you watched the trailer I made on youtube for this story a lot of it is about to come into play.

* * *

 **(Back with Mabel and Dipper...)**

Nothing could have prepared them for this moment…

In all their thirteen years of living never had they faced something so horrible as this!

Dipper moaned slightly, his head was pounding, but he knows he has more training to do so he gets up and heads to the Bathroom to get ready.

Mabel drags herself out of bed reluctantly as the sound of a closing door wakes her, she opens her eyes, and suddenly wishes that she hadn't! For there on the attic floor clear as day were several bloody foot prints leading from the Window towards one chilling location.

Dipper's bed!

Mabel is too stunned to speak, she wants to scream; to wake up from this horrible nightmare! That's all it was a dream, it had to be!

She blinks several times willing the blood away, but the horror scene only gets worse, for at that moment Dipper walks in, and Mabel sees it!

His bare feet are covered in dried up blood!

Dipper's brow rises as he notices the look of horror on his sister's face. "Mabel are you okay?"

"It was you!" Mabel suddenly yelled, her anger finally blowing over. "You killed all those people didn't you!?"

Dipper's eyes widen. "Mabel how could you say that!?"

"How?" Mabel spitted. "Look at your feet Dipper! If you didn't kill someone where did the blood come from?"

It is then that Dipper notices his own feet, they are covered in something that looks like dried up blood. He then notices the bloody foot prints that lead from his bed to the window.

"Admit it you killed those people!" Mabel screamed.

"Mabel you got to believe me." Dipper tried to explain. "It's Bill he's just making it look like me!"

"Really? Does Bill make you sneak out at night too?" Mabel snapped.

"Mabel please." Dipper walks towards her.

"Stay away from me you murderer!" Mabel screams.

"Come on Mabel." Dipper said, trying to get through to her. "You know me, I'm your brother how could you think that-"

"You're no brother of mine! You killed all those people." Mabel screamed.

"Mabel I." Dipper tried to move forward once more.

"No!" She screamed. "You're a monster and I hate you!" Dipper froze.

I Hate You…

Those words cut deeper than anything he had ever felt, sure the twins argued a lot, but they never used that word.

Hate!

Mabel sees the pain in his eyes, and realization settles in.

 _'_ _How_ _co_ _u_ _ld_ _I_ _say_ _t_ _h_ _at_ _h_ _e's_ _m_ _y_ _brot_ _h_ _er_ _!_ _?'_

Dipper's eyes suddenly change from shock to anger.

"Dipper I-" Mabel reaches for him, but it is too late to take back those words. Far too late!

With tears streaming down his face Dipper runs down the stairs and out of the shack. "Dipper wait, come back!" Mabel races after him, out the door and through the forest.

It's still early morning, the sun has barely rose… "Dipper please Just stop, I'm sorry!" Mabel screams.

Dipper runs faster, he doesn't want to face her; he wants to run forever.

Mabel forces herself to move faster, he's within reach now, she reaches out to him only to trip over a tree branch that was sticking out of the ground. Mabel rolls knocking her brother off his feet as well, the twins Tumble down the hill, and straight off an unsuspecting cliff!

The twins reach for each other desperately as they free fall, and just before they hit the ground, Their worlds go dark!

* * *

 **(Back with Bill…)**

The dream demon sighed at the sight of the two broken Pine Twins before him, oh how he would love to have them both out of his way for good, but Dipper was still more good to him alive.

"Wakey, wakey Pine Tree!" He cooed, tracing the boy's birth mark with his finger. It glows, and suddenly Dipper sits up and takes a big gasp for air.

"Mabel!" He crawls to his sister's motionless form, she is bleeding heavily from her head. She's dead!

"No Mabel please no!" Dipper shakes her, willing her to wake up. "Please don't leave me!" he cries.

There's a fit of laughter from behind him.

Dipper turns to see his enemy. "You! You did this!"

"Me?" Bill laughed. "Kid I'm stuck in the mindscape I can't do anything!"

"You said you would stop making it look like I killed all those people, you broke your half of the deal!" Dipper screamed.

"You're right." Bill admitted. "But I can make it up to you."

"How Mabel's gone and it's all your fault!" Dipper screamed.

"She's not gone yet." He told him. "She's still alive for now."

"Really?" Dipper asked.

"Yep, unfortunately though she's beyond any human help." Bill said sorrowfully. "But I could help her." He told him. "I just ask for one small thing in return."

Tears streamed down his eyes as Bill offered a flaming blue hand to him. "All I want is my favorite puppet back." Bill whispered. "Deal?"

Dipper bit his lip, he knew that making this deal was a bad idea, but it was for Mabel; she was dying!

 _'_ _But_ _i_ _f_ _you_ _give_ _yo_ _u_ _r sel_ _f_ _to_ _him,_ _h_ _e'll_ _become_ _un_ _stoppable_ _!_ _'_

 _'_ _Possessi_ _n_ _g_ _m_ _e_ _does_ _n_ _'_ _t_ _m_ _ea_ _n_ _he_ _gets_ _to_ _consume_ _me!'_ Dipper reminded himself _._ _'_ _I_ _t's_ _two_ _di_ _ff_ _ere_ _n_ _t_ _t_ _h_ _i_ _n_ _gs_ _!_ _'_

"So what do you say kid?" Bill asked. "Do we have a deal?" Dipper nodded, and slowly reached for Bill's hand "Deal!" They shook hands, and Dipper passed out!

Bill chuckled. "Sorry Kid, but I need them to think your dead; at least for now." He assured his little sapling. "But don't worry I'm a man of my word." He floats over to Mabel and with one touch of his finger she is healed. He turns back to Dipper. "I'll see you real soon my little sapling." He whispers in the boy's ear.

Then in a blink of an eye he is gone!

* * *

 **(Back with Mabel…)**

Consciousness… It came slowly.

"Mabel, Dipper!"

"Kids? Where are you? Speak to me!"

Mabel moaned, was someone calling out to them? She opened her eyes to see trees surrounding her.

She was in the woods.

 _'_ _But how_ _did_ _I_ _-'_ Suddenly the events from earlier that morning flashed before her eyes. "Dipper!" She turns to see her brother's motionless body. "No! Dipper please wake up!" She shakes him, but his chocolate brown eyes do not open _. 'No_ _it_ _ca_ _n_ _'t_ _be_ _…_ _yo_ _u_ _ca_ _n_ _'t_ _be_ _dead_ _!_ _'_

But he was, he was gone; and it was all her fault! Mabel takes her brother into her arms, and screams!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...


	19. I Loved, and I Loved, and I Lost You

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls Author's Note's: Again very sad!

* * *

 **(Back with Stan...)**

"Please I need a Doctor!" Stan screamed as he Mabel, and Ford raced into the hospital. "Please there's something wrong with him!" Stan held Dipper tight in his arms, bridal style as he rushed up to the front desk. "We need a doctor now!" he yelled.

"Oh my, what happened?" a nurse asked rushing over.

"We rolled off a cliff." Mabel exclaimed.

"Ma'am please do something he won't wake up!" Ford exclaimed.

"I need a doctor now!" The nurse screamed.

Several people in lab coats rushed over to them and wisped Dipper away, His family tried to follow them, but the nurse ushered them to sit in the waiting room.

"There's no way I'm sitting here while he's in there alone!" Stan exclaimed trying to get by.

"Sir please sit down, the doctors will do whatever they can!" the nurse assured him as several other nurses tried to hold him back.

Tears streamed from Mabel's eyes as the chaos escalated around her. _'_ _Th_ _is_ _is_ _all_ _m_ _y_ _f_ _a_ _u_ _lt,_ _I_ _ca_ _n_ _'t_ _believe_ _I_ _said_ _t_ _h_ _at_ _to_ _Dipper,_ _now he_ _co_ _u_ _ld_ _be_ _…_ _'_

No she couldn't believe that thought, she had to have hope that he would pull through.

"How could this have happened?" Ford sat down, stunned. "We should have been watching him."

"It's all my fault." Mabel cried as she fell into Ford's arms.

"Mabel what are you talking about?" Stan asked, stopping his fit, and looking at her with shock.

"We were fighting," Mabel admitted. "I told him I hated him, he ran into the woods, I chased him, and tripped. We fell off the cliff."

"Oh you poor thing." The nurse began to look her over. "There's not a scratch on her."

"She must have fell on top of him, he cushioned her fall." Another nurse suggested as she too began to look Mabel over.

"Yes that's the only explanation I can think of." The first nurse agreed. "But I woke up beside him." Mabel said.

"The force of the fall possibly made you roll off of him." The second nurse told her. "I'm so sorry sweetie, but that's the only logical answer."

Tears streamed down her face, even when he didn't mean to somehow Dipper had saved her yet again. "Will…will he make it?" She asked, her voice almost failing her.

"He didn't appear too badly damaged, the cliff mustn't have been very high." The first nurse answered. "So in less he hit his head-"

Suddenly one of the Doctor's walks out, his head is bowed.

Mabel's heart breaks in two when she sees him, she's not too young to understand what this means. "No…" She whispered.

"Mr. Pines, Sirs I'm sorry." The Doctor said. "We tried to revive him, but there is no heart beat; he's gone."

"NO!" Mabel screamed. "You have to try harder."

"Mabel please." Ford takes her into his arms. "It's too late, he's gone Mabel; Dipper's gone."

"No he can't be gone!" Mabel screamed trying to fight her way out of his hold. "He can't be! He wouldn't leave us like this, he wouldn't!" she cried.

"It's okay Mabel." Ford said through tears. "Well get through this, you'll see; it's all going to be okay."

"How? How can it be okay?" Mabel screamed. "It will never be oaky again he's gone Uncle Ford, he's gone!"

Ford could take it anymore, he broke down in tears.

This wasn't supposed to happen, Dipper was supposed to save them all!

 _'_ _How_ _am I_ _goi_ _n_ _g_ _to_ _tell_ _M_ _ic_ _h_ _el? '_ he wondered, and then an even worse thought _._ _'_ _How_ _are_ _we_ _goi_ _n_ _g_ _to_ _tell_ _h_ _is_ _pare_ _n_ _ts?'_

Stan was thinking the same thing, how could he had let them down; he swore to protect the twins with his life!

"Sirs is there anyone you need to call?" the doctor finally spoke up once more. Ford was lost for words, luckily Stan still had some nerve.

"I…I'll do it…" He whispered, and got up on shaky feet; following the doctor to the front desk so he could make the call.

Ford pulled out his cellphone and dialed Michel's number, there was three rings and then. "He's gone isn't he?"

"How?" Ford was stunned. How did he know?

"The oracle says the Big Dipper has fallen, is it true?" Michel asked breaking through his thoughts.

"Yes…" Ford admitted shamefully.

"Then let Time Baby smite us down for our failure." Michel said sorrowfully.

Stan took a deep breath and dialed the eight digit number to Dipper's home in California, there was five rings and then.

"Hello can I help you?" a man's voice asked. "John it's me." Stan's voice was but a whisper.

"Stan? What's going on, the Caller ID says you're in a Hospital. Why are you calling from a hospital?" Dipper's father, John asked.

"John its Dipper, there was an accident." Stan said heaving for breath.

"Oh my, is it bad?" John asked.

No Answer.

"Stanley is Dipper okay?"

"I'm sorry John, but…Dipper…Dipper didn't make it." Stan winces as an inhumane cry comes from the other end of the line. He knows this sound, it's the sound a father makes when he's lost his son; he has heard it once before. "John I'm so sorry."

"Mabel, where is my little girl Stan." John screams.

"She's fine." Stan assured him. "I'll get her." He puts the phone down and walks over to Ford. Ford understands instantly, and hands Mabel over to him.

Mabel allows Stan to carry her over to the phone, her heart is pounding; what will she say? And would it even matter?

No it wouldn't, for she knew that nothing she could possibly say could make this better. Dipper was gone, and nothing would be the same again.

Mabel picked up the phone. "Daddy?" she said.

"Oh Mabel sweet heart thank goodness." Her father's voice is full of pain.

"Daddy I'm sorry." She cried.

"it's okay baby your mommy and I are on our way, it's still not safe for you here." He said.

Tears stream down her face, so the murders were still going on which meant Dipper wasn't the murderer after all.

Of course that realization only made her feel worse.

"We'll see you soon pumpkin Daddy has to go, mommy needs me."

It was then that she notice the uncontrollable crying in the background, coming from her father's end of the line. Her mother already knew the truth.

"We'll be there as fast as we can." Her father promises. "We love you." And then the line goes dead.

Mabel brakes down in Stan's arms, and he lets her cry, wishing he could make this all go away; wanting to wake up from this horrible dream.

But it wasn't a dream; not it was far worse.

It was the nightmare of cold reality, and now nothing would be the same.

Bill laughed softly as he watched his enemies cry over their lost, he just couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when Dipper returned from the grave.

Yes, his plan was finally coming together, and very soon he would become an unstoppable God. Yes it was only a matter of time!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...


	20. There is no Rest for The Wicked

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:** Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

 **(Back to Ford...)**

How could he have let it come to this?

Stanford Pines allowed the tears to fall freely down his face, this wasn't supposed to happen.

 _'How_ _can he save us if he's dead?'_

Simple, he wasn't!

"My father was right." Michel who stood beside him suddenly spoke up. "He was doomed from the start."

Ford wanted to yell at his face, call him a liar; make him take back those words. But where was the point.

He looked to Mabel who was standing in the front row of chairs crying in her father's arms.

It had been two days since Dipper was announced dead, and finally the funeral had been put in order. Ford paid for everything with a good chunk of his college money that he still had left over. In all honesty he was surprised that John wanted his son to be buried here instead of California, but he supposed it made since, after all John and his wife wouldn't be returning home.

John said the murders were getting so bad over there that Dipper's mother no longer felt safe there so they decided to get a home closer to Stan and Ford the only family they had left.

Here in Gravity Falls!

If it hadn't been for Dipper's passing Mabel would have been thrilled by this decision, but sadly that was not to be so. This place no longer brought her joy, only sorrow.

Finally the Pastor stood to begin the ceremony. "Friends, family, Citizens of Gravity Falls…" he said. "This is a most trying time, when one is taken so quickly, at such a young age it is a hard pill to swallow. But swallow we must, Dipper Pines was a loving, and adventures boy who showed us the power of love for our family as well as our friends. If there is anyone who would like to speak on his behalf please come forward now."

Stan was the first of many to speak for Dipper, however his usual calm and cool attitude had evaporated leaving only sadness. "Dipper buddy I don't know what to say." He said honestly than after a long silence he said. "I'm going to miss you kid."

Ford walked up next. "Dipper my boy, you had such a bright future, it pains me to see you go so soon. I think of all the things I had yet to teach you. All those words left unspoken, and it tears me apart." He admitted, and then quietly he added. "I'll get you for this Bill." he wasn't sure how but he knew the dread dream demon was involved, he had to be. "I don't know how you did it, but you ruined our last hope and I will see that you pay." He swore before going back to his seat.

Several more people stepped up to the grave, and said a few words, but most of them just stood there and cried.

Finally it was Mabel's turn.

"It's okay sweetie." Her father said pushing her forward. "He doesn't blame you, it was an accident."

Her mother nodded. "He'd want to hear from you." Her mother agreed.

Mabel knew they were right, because that's just the kind of person Dipper was, Mabel took forever to forgive someone.

Dipper however, well…he could never stay mad at you for long.

Mabel gave them a nodded and waked over to her brother's grave with shaky legs. "Hi Dipper." She said tears still streaming down his face. "It's sunny out." She told him. "I know you wouldn't want it to rain." She felt stupid talking about the weather but Dipper always hated how it rained at funerals.

She knew he'd be happy to know that at least it didn't rain at his.

"Mom and Dad are moving us over here so now we never have to leave." She burst into tears as she realized she couldn't do this. She couldn't talk to Dipper like he was still here. Her mother believed that the spirits could still hear you even after they pass on to where ever it is they go.

Mabel however couldn't bring herself to believe it. "I'm sorry Dipper." She said before running off into the woods.

"I got her." Stan said before racing after her.

She didn't go very far, and moments later Stan found her sitting under a tree in sweater town. "Is there room for one more in there?" Stan asked.

"Oh Stan, Dipper must hate me now." She whispered peeking out from her sweater.

"No of course not!" Stan assured her, "He loved you, and he always will. No little fight will change that."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Well it sure didn't change that for me and Ford." He told her. "Sure we were bitter for a while, but look at us now."

Mabel sniffled. "You really think so?"

Stan nodded.

Mabel sighed she was still hurting, but she felt a little better just knowing that he was probably right. Dipper would never hate her, he loved her, sacrificed everything for her; he was the best brother a sister could ask for. And if he were here right now he would not want her to cry, he would tell her to be happy, because she was living for both of them now.

"Thank you Grunkle Stan." She said.

Stan just smiled and embraced her. "I know it's going to take a while, but you'll see we will be happy again."

Mabel nodded her agreement and allowed Stan to lead her back to the others. They had finished covering the grave by the time they rejoined them.

"Oh Mabel sweetie come here." Her mother holds her arms out to her.

Mabel runs into them, and she holds her mother close. "At least we still have you." He mother whispered.

Mabel suddenly feels selfish, this whole time she was wrapped up in her own guilt when she should be here comforting her parents who had lost one of their only two children. "I'm here." Mabel assured them. " And I'm not going anywhere I promise."

* * *

 **(Back with Bill and Dipper sometime later…)**

The day seemed to drag on forever, but finally the Pines Family and the town's people had left the cemetery, and now finally Bill could wake his little puppet up.

It was strange, Dipper knew he wasn't really dead, he wasn't even really asleep. No he could hear their every word, and feel their painful cries; but he couldn't speak or open his eyes.

"Wakey, wakey my little tree." A voice cooed out to him.

Dipper opened his eye and gasped for breath digging through the dirt, and towards the surface.

Bill laughed as Dipper's hand slowly reached out of the ground like a zombie rising from the dead. His head came next followed by the rest of his body. "Pine Tree how's it been?" the triangle laughed. "Man you are sure looking pretty good for a dead guy!"

Dipper rolled his eyes at his humor and got to his feet; brushing the dirt off his clothes, he then stomps on his grave to cover up the hole he had made while digging out. He then looks at Bill, breathing heavily.

Thunder rolls, as water begins to pour down hard around him, cleaning his clothes of the dirt, and mud.

There is a long silence between them… Finally Dipper spoke. "What now?"

Bill's eye turned into a wicked smile, he reaches out and runs his fingers through Dipper's hair. "We have one more thing to do before you revive me…" he tells him.

"And what's that?" Dipper asked trembling in the cold rain.

"I want to rub it in their faces that your mine." Bill said still stroking his fingers through the boy's hair. "In the mean time I'll leave you strict instructions to get my physical form ready for my resurrection."

Dipper shivered, and this time it wasn't due to the rain. His family was about to find out the truth about his betrayal. "I don't think I can do this." Dipper admitted.

"I know it's hard to go up against family my little Sapling." Bill said softly. "But don't worry I got the puppet strings, and all you need to do is follow where they lead you; okay?"

Dipper bit his lip, but nodded anyway: there was no since in fighting it. After all Bill was right Dipper had willingly shook his hand, and whether he liked or not he was just a puppet on strings now. He could no longer resist Bill's control so why waste time fighting it?

"That's my good boy." Bill mused still running his fingers through his hair.

Dipper bit his lip harder, he knew he should feel revolted by the demon's touch, those fingers were strangely soothing. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well you're replacing time Baby right?" Bill asked.

Dipper nodded. "I was but now…"

"Hold it right there kid, it's your birth right, you still have your powers; no betrayal takes that away." Bill told him.

Dipper's eyes widen. "What are you going to make me do?" he asked.

"Time Baby created the Barrier around Gravity Falls, and if my theory is correct now that you have your powers you should be able to take it down without the equation." Bill said.

"I…I …I Can't." Dipper stammered.

"Don't start this kid, you know she wasn't wrong you did do all those murders." Bill argued.

"No it was you!" Dipper screamed. "You and your pawn-"

"My Pawn?' he laughed. "Kid you are my pawn." Bill cut in.

"No your wrong I didn't-" Dipper fell on his knees in shock.

"Think about it kid, we still had a deal, One puppet, for-." Bill began, but dipper interrupted him.

"You Cheated me!" Dipper yelled. "I wanted the code!"

"True I never gave you the password to that beat up laptop, but me smashing it did force you to find another way. Which eventually lead you to good old Sixer." Bill went on. "And you never cut the deal off." Bill said. "You have to verbally say the deals off or the puppet strings are still there."

"But you lied I never got what I asked for!" Dipper argued.

"I didn't promise the code." Bill said. "I promise infinite knowledge, and I'm still willing to pay up." Bill assured him.

"Your lying it wasn't me, it couldn't have been me." But even as he said those words Dipper knew it wasn't a lie. He knew it was him, deep down he always knew it was him.

"That's right kid you know what you've done." Bill hissed. "There's already blood on your hands, what's a few drops more going to hurt?"

"But Mabel-" Dipper began.

"She hates you remember, you're a monster, and she will never love you again." Bill reminded him.

 _'You're_ _a monster and I hate you!'_

Dipper felt the hurt and the anger he had felt before with those words, and he allowed them to consume him.

"That's right Pine Tree." Bill said taking full control over Dipper's mind. "They don't love your any more, they're not your family anymore. I am!" Bill screamed. "And families do things for each other right?"

Dipper nodded.

"Good than you take down that barrier for me, and I'll make them pay for what they did, no what she did to you!"

Dipper bowed on one knee before him, and answered. "Yes master."

Bill chuckled darkly, The Big Dipper was his forever.

And nothing could stop him now!

* * *

 **Author's Note's:** OH NO! Dipper's going to take down the barrier, and what horrors await Mable?

Check in next week to find out, as always this Is Emily Signing off :)


	21. Nightmares

Nightmares

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:** Again this is mostly sad, unfortunately this story gets worse before it gets better.

* * *

 **(Back** **with** **Mabel...)**

Sleep...

She was surprised that she actually managed to get some, but she was not disappointed; for here in her dreams reality was a lie.

And Dipper was still alive.

"Hey Mabel what do you think of this one?"

Mabel turned around to see that her dream version of Dipper was pointing to a pine tree.

"I think this will be a perfect Christmas tree for this year, don't you think so?" Dream Dipper asked.

Mabel nodded. "I think it's perfect!"

"This year's going to be so great!" Dream Dipper said marking the tree. "I wonder how everyone celebrates Christmas in a weird town like this."

Mabel laughed. "They probably decorate the trees with Gnomes!"

Dream Dipper, who was now leaning against the tree began to laugh too, but it wasn't Dipper's laugh.

No it was the cold sinister laugh of an evil Dorito she knew all too well. "Dipper?" Mabel asked.

He just kept laughing.

Mabel takes him by the collar and starts shaking him. "Dipper what's gotten into you?"

"Sorry Shooting Star, but Pine Tree can't talk right now."

Mabel froze in horror as the dream version of her brother looks up at her, but to her utter dismay it's not him at all.

"Bipper?" Mabel is stunned, her voice is questioning, but she knows those yellow silted eyes any where.

Bipper Laughs. "Wow Shooting Star you are the slower twin, I can't believe you actually thought your brother would be capable of such things. Some sister you are." he laughed.

"It was you..." Mabel backed away slowly in horror, images of her brother flashed before her eyes, his sweet smile shining back at her. "You made him..."

"Yep." Bipper admitted. "It was all me, turns out mine and your brother's deal was still in play pretty cool hu?"

Mabel was speechless how could not consider the obvious?

Of Course it was Bill! It was always Bill! He was the monster not Dipper!

"Me a monster?" Bipper laughed. "Don't you get it? The only monster here is you!"

NO!

How could she have been so stupid!

"He's mine now Shooting Star, your brother is my willing little puppet and it's all because you pushed him away." Bipper laughed. "So thanks Star, I really couldn't have done it without you!"

"Dipper's alive?" Mabel's is barely a whisper.

"Yep and he's my obedient little pet now, in fact he's taking down that little barrier of yall's as we speak!" Bipper bragged.

"Liar!" Mabel screams, but she can't find the will to believe her own words.

"That's right you know the truth." Bipper laughed. "The Last Star Child is Gone and it's all your fault. You've doomed them all, but hey I should of known I could count on you; after all didn't you give me this world last time too?"

Mabel screamed falling to her knees, willing the dream away.

Bipper just laughed. "Sorry Shooting Star, But this is the kind of nightmare that you can never wake up from!"

"No please wake up, please wake up!" Mabel screams.

But her prays are not answered, so instead she balls up into sweater town, and rocks back and forth screaming for it to end.

Unfortunately however her screams do little to drown out the cruel laughter of the enemy!

* * *

 **(Back with Ford…)**

He had no intention of sleeping that night… However, Ford knew when he was dreaming.

The dream started off nice enough, he and Mabel were sitting on the couch out on the porch looking at old pictures in her scrap book.

"Look this is me and Dipper kick boxing!" Mabel said pointing at a picture. "And here we are at our first petting Zoo!" she said pointing to another.

"Is that traffic cone tapped on a donkey's head?" Ford asked.

"I was seven." Mabel exclaimed.

"Ford laughs full heartedly, and Mabel joins in, that is until she stops. "No it can't be!" she says.

Ford stops laughing and looks up to see…

"Dipper?!" He watches stunned as the boy walks out of the woods before him, his clothes covered in dirt.

There was no mistaking it! It was him!

And even though it was dream, Ford couldn't control the rush of joy that fell over him, he runs towards his nephew and embraces him. "Dipper my boy you're alright."

Dipper was alright, it was a dream come true.

Unfortunately for Ford however this dream turned into a nightmare real quick. "Wow Fordsy and here I thought we only had a business relationship." Dipper said. Only it wasn't Dipper.

NO!

Ford pushed the boy away, and to his horror Dipper eyes were yellow slits.

"Fordsy!" Bill gasped. "Is that any way to treat your darling nephew?"

"How dare you!" Ford screamed. "How dare you use him to get to me."

Bill laughed, as he wiped his mouth. "So you don't like it when I use him hu?" Bill asked. "Well than you really aren't going to like phase two of my plans."

"Phase 2?" Ford asked. "What are you talking about you insane Triangle!"

"Oh you haven't heard?" Bill suddenly shift out of Dipper, and appears before Ford as a large black shadow of himself. "Pine Tree and I have collected all 13 souls." Bill laughed. "Now it's on to phase 2-"

Ford was no longer listening, he was too stunned. Had he heard right?

 _'Did he just say Pine Tree, and I?!'_

"No…" Ford whispered looking back to his nephew who was bowing behind Bill.

"Excuse me?" Bill asked.

But Ford wasn't talking to him. "Tell me it isn't true…" Ford begged Dipper. "Tell me you didn't!"

"Oh you can't blame him Fordsy." Bill said. "The boy's just not himself anymore." And with a snap of the demons finger Dipper's head rose.

Ford was stunned, he still had Bill's eyes.

"In fact Pine Tree hasn't been himself in a very long time." Bill mused.

"No please…" Ford backed away not wanting to see his nephew this way, but unable to look away. "Don't look at me with those eyes" he begged.

But Dipper didn't look away.

"This is your fault you know." Dipper said. "If you hadn't betrayed Bill it would be you by his side, and not me!"

"He's right Sixer." Bill agreed. "This is all your fault."

Ford fell to his knees, they were right, but his reasons were different from theirs. If he had never summoned Bill in the first place this would have never happen.

Tears stream down his face.

He's caused the end of the world yet again,

But this time he doesn't know if he has the will to save it!

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper…)**

He knows he should fighting this…

But as Dipper approaches the barrier he finds that he had lost his will to fight Bill's control. He was monster, and this is what monsters did!

They destroyed the world!

He wasn't sure how he knew what to do, but as he stopped in front of the barrier Dipper realized he could actually see it, and feel it.

He touched a finger to it!

"Shatter and never return." He ordered sinisterly.

The barrier shatters into a thousand pieces like broken glass and then disappears.

But Dipper finds that he is not flinching with dread, or fearing for the lives of others. No those were not his concerns any more, he had his orders…

The deed was done, and now it was time to move on to his next task.

He had to prepare his master's remains for the resurrection, so without hesitation Dipper moves on his way.

He shows no remorse, even though he has just left the world, and the multiverse completely variable to the enemy!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off


	22. If You Love Me, You'll Let Me Go!

**Chapter** **Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes** : The next chapter is up please enjoy!

* * *

 **(Back** **with** **Mabel…)**

Mabel screams, jumping up from her bed…

She was dreaming, for a moment she breathes a sigh of relief.

 _'_ _Th_ _at's_ _all_ _it_ _was_ _a_ _dream.'_ She assured herself.

Her relief is shortly lived for at that moment Ford walks in, one look at her and he knows. "Bill visited you too didn't he?" he asked.

Tears fill her eyes. "I wanted it to be just a bad dream."

"It is." Ford assured her. "It's the worse one possible!"

"It can't be true." Mabel said.

"That's what we're about to find out." Ford said grabbing her hand and leading her to the basement. "Come on we're speaking to the Oracle!"

Mabel allows Ford to lead her down stairs, behind the vending machine, and into the hidden basement bellow. She is surprised to see that along with the Order, and Stan her Parents are also there.

"Stanford what is going on?" Her father asked. "Why have you and uncle Stanley brought us here?"

"And who are all these people?" Her mother whispered.

"Ford?" Mabel looks unsure.

"They have a right to know." Ford told her.

"Just calm down, well explain everything." Stan assured her parents. "Is everyone here?" Ford asked.

"You mean am I here?" Mekhi asks as she appears from out of nowhere.

"Is it true?" Ford screamed. "Tell me, tell me now!"

"Ford please what is all this about?" Michel asked.

"You knew didn't you?" Ford continued to scream at the Oracle. "You knew he wasn't really dead! And now HE has him!"

Everyone froze and looked to Mekhi. "Mekhi is this true?" Michel asked.

Mekhi sighs. "It is not my job to direct fate, or change it." She said. "I am only a vessel for fate, so that it may be heard."

"Enough games!" Ford screamed. "Did you know Dipper is still alive?!"

"Yes…" Mekhi admitted.

"What Dipper's alive?" Mabel's mom was stunned. "But he can't be we saw his body."

"Stan, Ford what's the meaning of this?" Mabel's father yelled.

"Please I can explain." Mekhi stepped towards them. "Your son was born to save us all."

"Yeah until you ruined it!" Stan screamed.

"I'm with Stan on this." Michel admitted. "Mekhi how could you just sit idly by as Bill took him away."

"Michel where is your faith?" Mekhi asked. "This is how fate designed it to be, I cannot change it, and warning you about it would not have changed it."

"You don't know that!" Ford screamed.

"I am Mekhi, I am the mouth piece of Fate I know all, see all!" Mekhi declared.

"Someone please tell us what is going on!" Mabel's mom screamed.

Silence…

Mekhi stepped forward, "Your son was born to save this world from a monster, a demon by the name Bill Cipher." She said. "You will not believe me, you won't believe until you see him again."

"See him again?" Mabel's dad screamed. "Are son is dead and you're making a mockery of his death."

"John I know this is hard to believe, but its true Dipper needs our help." Stan tried to reason with him.

"My son is dead!" John screamed.

"He is right." Mekhi agreed. "Dipper has surrendered himself to Bill it is only a matter of time before he is consumed. You must come to terms with the truth." She says.

"What Truth?" Stan dared to ask.

"That when you see him again, Dipper will already be gone!" Mekhi warned. "And if you truly love him you will put him out of his misery!"

"What are you saying?" Ford screamed. "There's still time we can still save him!"

"No!" Mekhi. "You are wasting time with your hopes for a miracle, when at this very moment the Big Dipper commits crimes against you."

"She's right." Mabel cried.

"What?" Ford said.

"Bill, he told me Dipper was taking down the barrier." Mabel admitted.

"No he wouldn't!" Stan exclaimed.

"She speaks the truth." Mekhi agrees.

Ford nods as understanding fills him. "They're right Stan, Dipper is gone, only Bill remains, and once he brings the demon back Bill will finish him off."

"No we can save him." Stan said.

"There's only one way to save him now!" Mabel said, wiping her tears away as strict determination spread across her face.

"Mabel…" Ford was stunned.

"I did this." Mabel said. "If I had believed him about Bill instead of blaming him for the murders he's still be here." She admitted. "This is my fault, and I'm going to fix it!"

They all watched too stun to speak as Mabel picked up Ford's arrow gun. Only her father seemed to have the words to speak.

"Mabel this is your brother, he's dead; you know that. And even if he wasn't you can't talk about him like that." He said.

"Please dad I have to do this." Mabel said as Michel reluctantly gave her some unicorn blood.

"Lace the tip of the arrow with this, its poison for demons." He told her. "It may weaken him enough to…" He doesn't finish.

He doesn't have too!

"Mabel Pines this is your brother you're talking about killing!" her mother screamed.

"I'm sorry mom, dad; I know it's hard, but it's not Dipper. Not anymore." Mabel told them, and with that said she took the arrow gun, and the unicorn blood and marched back up to the shack.

Michel couldn't believe his eyes, a little girl who was barley a teenager had more guts then them all.

* * *

 **(Still with Mabel…)**

Mabel runs up to the attic and locks the door…

It's only then that she allows herself to break down, she wanted to be Dipper's hero, but she never imagined it could be this hard.

When Dipper saved her, he always made it look so easy; she never really saw how much effort there was.

Or how much pain…

Mabel blinks back her tears as she notices something on the floor. It's Dipper's hat.

Mabel picks it up, and a new since of strength seems to flow through her. Deep down she knows she had to do this, for Dipper.

"You would do the same for me." Mabel whispered to the hat, and with those words Mabel puts the hat down, and picks up a pair of scissors.

Dipper's voice fills her mind.

 _"You know the Roman woman would cut their hair when they lost someone."_

Mabel had rolled her eyes when he said that, it was the fifth grade, and they had just got done watching a movie where the main character loses the love of her life.

 _"Why would they do a silly thing like that?" Mabel remembered asking._

 _"It's not silly!" Dipper had said. "It's a physical reminder that a beautiful part of them gone."_

Tears spilled done Mabel's face as she took her hair in one hand, and used the scissors in the other, and with on swift movement she cut off her long brown hair.

Then with shaky hands she puts the pine tree hat on her head.

"I'll make him pay Dipper. Bill will rue the day he took you away from us." She vowed.

It was a promise she planned to keep!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon. Until then this is...

Emily signing off


	23. Bill's Resurrection!

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:** next chapter here we go!

* * *

 **(Back to Dipper...)**

Again, he knew he should be fighting this, but Dipper Pines just couldn't find the will. Besides why fight it? Even if he stopped Bill no one would forgive him for what he's done.

He was one of the monsters now…

Bill chuckled as he watched his puppet set up for the ceremony. _'_ _Ju_ _st_ _a_ _f_ _ew_ _m_ _ore_ _mi_ _nu_ _tes_ _and_ _it_ _all_ _will_ _be mine_ _agai_ _n_ _.'_ The demon stifled the laugh, however there was one lose factor. He eyed Dipper more closely.

The boy was basically a godling, and no god was below a demon; no they were above them. And Bill knew that if Dipper started thinking like a god, and less like a helpless kid those puppet strings of his would snap for good.

 _'_ _I_ _'_ _ve_ _got_ _to_ _hu_ _rry_ _th_ _is_ _alo_ _n_ _g.'_ He thought. "Okay Pine Tree you ready to make me the happiest master ever?"

Dipper finished drawing the resurrection circle of 'AXOLOTL' around the demon's physical form and then bowed submissively. "Yes master." He answered.

"Good, now you know what to do." Bill mused.

Dipper nodded, and opened his mouth wide, and watched in amazement as the circle began to glow, then he watched as the power of the circle drawled the 13 souls out of his body.

Bill knew that if the kid was in his right mind he'd be revolted to find out that he had been harboring the dead souls this whole time, but to the demon's relief the kid didn't even flinch. _'_ _Good_ _h_ _e's_ _still_ _out of_ _it.'_ Bill watched as the 13 souls began to dance around his physical form.

It was Time!

The thunder rolled, and lightning flashed, littering the sky like veins of broken glass.

 _'_ _Th_ _ey_ _t_ _h_ _i_ _nk_ _it's_ _over,_ _w_ _h_ _at_ _f_ _ools_ _t_ _h_ _ey_ _are_ _!_ _'_ Bill mused as he himself began to glow. Suddenly the earth begins to shake as a loud wind blows through the forest of Gravity Falls. _'_ _AX_ _O_ _L_ _O_ _TL_ _'_

The ground cracks and fire erupts from its depths.

 _'_ _M_ _y_ _Time has_ _co_ _m_ _e_ _to_ _Burn'_

The fire begins to travel the forest floor until it hit's the large stone figure of Bill's remains, it then wraps around the figure like a snake.

 _'_ _I_ _i_ _n_ _vo_ _k_ _e_ _t_ _h_ _e_ _a_ _n_ _cie_ _n_ _t_ _power'_

The large stone figure begins to rise, the fire dances around it in a tight circle, mixing with the innocent souls of his victims.

 _'_ _Th_ _at_ _I_ _m_ _ay_ _ret_ _u_ _r_ _n!_ _'_

A bright light erupts from the statue as a wicked laugh echoes through the forest.

 _"_ _Yes_ _w_ _h_ _at_ _f_ _ool's_ _i_ _n_ _deed_ _!_ _"_ _B_ _ill_ _mused._

The lightning flashes once more revealing a large triangular shadow!

 _'_ _But_ _t_ _h_ _ey_ _will_ _soo_ _n_ _see_ _t_ _h_ _e_ _error_ _of_ _t_ _h_ _eir_ _ways.'_

The shadow begins to take a more solid shape.

 _'_ _S_ _tarti_ _n_ _g_ _wit_ _h_ _t_ _h_ _e_ _rest_ _of_ _t_ _h_ _at_ _pes_ _k_ _y_ _little_ _Pi_ _n_ _es_ _F_ _a_ _m_ _ily_ _!_ _'_

The lightning flashes one last time and the owner of the wicked laughter welcomes the sudden spotlight.

Bill Cipher!

He was back in business!

"I bet you think it's over" He shouted. "I bet you think your family is all safe and sound!" his eye turned as black as night, his pupil turns red.

"Well it's not over until I say it is Sixer, and now you're whole family is DEAD!" he freezes catching a movement out of the corner of his eye.

It is Pine Tree, bowing before him. "Master…" He whispers.

Bill smiles, "Okay scratch that, the whole family minus one, after all your more good to me alive kid."

Something registers in Dipper's mind, and alarms go off, and red flags start waving.

Bill is about to consume him, he fells the danger coming, but he doesn't know if he can stop him!

Bill sees the doubt in the boy's eyes, he thinks he's too weak, he really has no idea what he's truly capable of _._ _'_ _Lu_ _c_ _k_ _y_ _f_ _or_ _m_ _e.'_ Bill mused, and floats forward.

Dipper knows this is it, but even in this fearful situation he can't find it in him to just let it happen, even after all the horrible things he did, he still can't find the will to just let it go.

"Now Pine Tree this won't hurt a bit." Bill laughed as he drew closer.

"NO!" Dipper suddenly yelled, backing away.

"No?" Bill asked in a deep voice, causing the sapling to tremble in fear. "You dare to disobey your master?"

Dipper looks unsure, but gather's up his nerve, taking a bold step forward. "I won't let you consume me!" Dipper declared.

"Oh really?" Bill asked. "Well see about that", and then with a snap of his fingers the boy's world went black!

* * *

 **(Back with Ford…)**

He couldn't believe he was about to ask them this...

Ford looked to all of his friends before him, from McGucket, to Wendy, to Robby, then to Soos, and Melody, to Stan, to Pacifica, to Candy, to Grenda, to Gideon, to his own nephew John and his wife, and then finally his eyes fell on Mabel. Ford bit his lip, the once joyous girl had cut her hair short, and was wearing Dipper's Hat. He wanted to break down and cry, but they needed him to be strong, they all did. "Listen Dipper is still alive." he finally said.

"Wait dude Dipper is alive?" Wendy asked.

"No way man." Soos said.

Everyone on started to cheer.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down." Pacifica demanded. "I mean don't get me wrong you guys are semi-okay with me now, but how is that even possible?"

Everyone looked to Ford,

Ford sighed. "Dipper was given a gift when he was born." he began. "A gift that grants him the power to protect the multiverse from demons; like Bill."

Still silence.

"This gift was given to him by Time Baby," Ford went on. "And can be recognized by the birth mark on his forehead, Wendy you've seen it."

"Oh man that's why he has that? Talk about destiny man." Wendy said in awe.

"So what you're saying is Dipper used his powers to bring himself back to life." McGucket said. "That's amazing."

Ford sighed, "No what I'm saying is Dipper is special, and yes he is alive, but not by his own means."

"Ford is Dipper in some kind of trouble?" Wendy asked.

"Bill has him." Ford whispered.

"Bill Cipher?" Gideon exclaimed. "I thought you said you got rid of that vermin."

"We thought we had, but Bill found a way back, and used his old deal with Dipper to use him in order to revive his physical body." Ford went on.

"Oh no!" Pacifica gasped.

"Somewhere out there right now Bill is forcing Dipper to revive him against his will, and once he's back-"

"Ford dude calm down we'll get Dipper back." Wendy assured him, "And this time we'll take him out the right way."

"You don't understand Wendy." Mabel finally spoke up. "Dipper isn't coming back."

"What…what do you mean he's not coming back?" Wendy stuttered.

"If a child with Dipper's gifts is consumed by a demon, the demon becomes almost unstoppable, and the child well…" Ford couldn't find it in him to finish.

"Ford what's going to happen to Dipper if Bill consumes him!" Wendy demanded.

"Bill becomes unbeatable." Ford trembled, and Dipper he-"

"He disappears forever." Mabel said.

"No!" Wendy exclaimed. "We have to stop him!"

"It's too late for that." Mekhi said as she and the order walked into Ford's study.

"Stan who are these people?" Gideon asked.

"They're the Guardians of the Stars." Stan answered. "It's their job to protect children like Dipper."

"Well some job you've done!" Pacifica snapped. "I know low class maids with more success than you!"

"And what do you mean we can't stop Bill!" Wendy demanded. "You Bozos better start talking or else!"

"You cannot save him, because the battle has already begun." Mekhi answered. "Bill as entered his mind and plans to force Dipper to submit."

"No that's impossible No demon can force a Star child to allow them to be consumed." Ford argued. "Time Baby made it that way for a reason."

"He's right." Michel agreed. "The child must willingly give in."

"Yes." Mekhi agreed. "But by force Bill will try."

"But if he does that Dipper won't really be consumed, he'll just be trapped inside of Bill." Michel said.

"So we can save him!" Cady exclaimed.

"NO!" Mekhi hissed.

"But why?" Michel asked.

"You are right, if the demon takes Dipper by force, he will not be truly consumed, but Bill will still have him, and all his power." Mekhi explained.

"But if we can reach out to Dipper." Ford said, "And give him the strength to claw his way out, then maybe-"

"You do not understand…" Mekhi sighed. "If Dipper losses this battle than he will be dead inside, Surrounded by the core of Bill's evil, restrained by the cobwebs of his own doubts. Nothing you say will get through to him then."

"We have to at least try!" Mabel said looking hopeful for the first time.

"You are wasting your time." Mekhi said. "Once Bill has Dipper not even the Zodiac will stop him."

"So you're saying it's over!" Michel said. "What happened to having faith?"

"I am not saying it's over." Mekhi said. "It is not over yet."

"Than what are you saying exactly?" Ford asked.

"I told you in the beginning that you cannot save him." Mekhi said darkly. "

She means only Dipper can save himself." Mabel said, realizing the truth.

"Yes." Mekhi nodded. "He can fight Bill now, he may even win; but if Bill over powers him there is only one thing he can do to save us all."

"Which is?" Stan dared to ask.

"He can self-destruct." Michel said. "

What!" Everyone exclaimed at once.

"If Dipper cannot muster the will to fight Bill there is one other way he can make sure the demon doesn't get his power, he can take his own life." Michel explained.

"Is that really what it's come too?" Mabel asked. "Is there really nothing else we can do?"

"I'm sorry child." Mekhi said, "But I can only see what fate allows me to, and I cannot see what decision he makes or even if he's successful."

"Than what good are you?" Stan snapped stomping off. "Stanley wait!" Ford ran after him.

Mabel looked to her parents, they are quiet. "You still don't believe in all of this do you?" She asked.

"Absolutely not!" Her father said, but her mother didn't looks so sure.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"What are you saying?" Her husband asked.

"Call it a mother's intuition." She said. "But I have a bad feeling about all of this."

Mabel bit her lip, she had a bad feeling too, but she pushed it away.

After all Dipper would pull through… Right?

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Okay I know it's short but I hope you liked it all the same.

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The Next update will be soon.

So until then this is Emily Signing off…


	24. Carnivore

****Chapter Notes****

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:** Oh no they're back! Can the Pines family stay strong?

* * *

 **(Back** **with** **Dipper...)**

Darkness…

It spread like a thousand cobwebs around him, and the very sight of what he's allowed that monster to do to him seems to bring him back out of his haze.

Dipper forces himself onto shaking legs, he pushes the fear aside, looking around for the enemy.

"Pine Tree, Pine Tree, Pine Tree." A voice murmured, echoing around him. "You just never know when to quit do you?"

"I won't let you consume me!" Dipper screamed into the black webs around him.

"Let me?" Bill's voice scoffed. "Don't you see these webs kid, this is the darkness inside of you, I have taken root everywhere within you. You're already mine!"

The world around him shakes with every word threatening to cave in and bury him alive, but Dipper ignores the dread. _'_ _I_ _n_ _eed_ _to_ _f_ _i_ _n_ _d_ _a_ _way_ _o_ _u_ _t_ _!_ _'_ he thinks, and that's when he sees it.

There tangled up in the black, inky webs is a larger version of himself. "That's me?" Dipper is stunned.

"I told you kid, I own you now; you're mine!" Bill hissed as he comes into view, and to Dipper's surprise Bill is in his Bipper form, with an impossibly large smile on his face.

Dipper tenses he knows that if he ever wants a chance of winning that he has to keep Bill away from his larger self.

Bill flies through the webs with ease, and heads straight for the oversized, and unconscious version of his sapling.

Dipper lunges for him, catching the demon off guard, he manages to push him up against the far off wall of this strange void.

"So that's how it's going to be?" Bill asked. "And to think after all I've done for you."

"Done for me?" Dipper snapped. "You turned me into a monster! Now everyone hates me!"

"Then why fight for them?" Bill asked taking his fingers and running them through Dipper's hair. "Why not just stay here with me forever."

Dipper shiver's at the touch of those sinful fingers running through his hair.

"I would be good to you." Bill whispered into his ear. "I would never push you away."

Dipper's mind seems to go into overload as Bill pulls him in closer, and he feels something slimy and wet run across his face, and down his neck.

"We can rule over them all as one entity, forever!" Bill mused licking him up and down his neck. "All you have to do is just let go."

Dipper's eyes widen as he realizes what Bill is offering. "Never!" he screams, pushing the monster away from him as hard as he can. "I will never want to rule with you!"

Bill is stunned by his resistance, But a wicked smile soon settles on his face. "I gave you a choice kid, but the truth is you really don't have a say in the matter!"

Dipper screamed as the inky black webs come to life, and begin to grab hold of him, bounding him into place.

"I let Sixer leave me!" Bill growled. "But you, you will never leave me." Bill hissed. "You will stay here in this void forever, and every now and then I'll come and visit you, and remind you who you belong to!"

Dipper shivers in fear as the demon runs his claws up, and down his torso, with a menacing look in his eye. "Bill please don't do this." He whispered.

"I'd take you right now kid." Bill hissed. "I'd rip off these clothes and show you just how much I own you!" he vowed, running his claws over the boys scalp. "But I have a world to conquer first, so until then-"

Dipper froze as Bill's mouth mashes into his, he does his best to show disgust, but Bill doesn't let up until Dipper reluctantly kisses him back.

"That's my good boy." Bill purred. "Now stay, while I take it from here." The demon turns and starts towards the seemingly lifeless version of his sapling, ready to take what he has already claimed as his.

Suddenly Dipper's eyes begin to glow a strange Blue. "No!" he shouts breaking his left arm free from the inky webs, and then his right. "I won't let you!"

Bill turns just in time to see a fiery blue Pine Tree shoot towards him. _'_ _S_ _o_ _t_ _h_ _e_ _k_ _ids_ _goi_ _n_ _g_ _to_ _f_ _ig_ _h_ _t_ _a_ _f_ _ter_ _all?'_ He thought. _'_ _F_ _i_ _n_ _e_ _let_ _him,_ _i_ _n_ _t_ _h_ _e_ _end_ _I_ _'ll_ _win.'_

Dipper lunges towards the enemy, this after all is the mindscape, and in here Dipper is just as strong as Bill, However just as strong is not good enough. Dipper has yet to tap into his true power, he doesn't see himself as the god he really is.

And Bill takes advantage of that! "Face it kid you're out of your league, this is my body now and you're just my little puppet!"

"No!" Dipper screams using all his will to force the black webs to tie the demon down against the wall. "This is my head, not yours, you will never own me!"

Bill laughs as he tries to break free, the kids will is stronger, but not strong enough. "You better tie me up tighter!" he teased. "I could get out!"

Dipper screams over his loud laughter, and uses more of the webs to strangle the demon, this of course only makes Bill laugh harder.

"Wow Pine Tree, I had no idea you had a thing for pain, man me and you are going to be great in bed!" Bill snickered.

"You will never own me!" Dipper screamed.

"You're already mine Kid." Bill teased.

"I'd rather die!" Dipper swore.

"Yeah you wish." Bill mused. "Cause I assure you kid I'm a fate worse than death."

Dipper's eyes widen as he realizes Bill is right, it would be better for him to die; than to have that demon claim him!

Bill's own eyes widen in shock as a large knife appears behind Dipper, he suddenly understands what's going on.

And he doesn't like it one bit! "DON'T YOU DARE!" He warns.

Dipper takes one shaky breath, and send the knife flying towards his much larger, unconscious self.

Bill's eyes go black as night. And with a loud scream of fury he breaks free from his prison and tackles the boy.

They struggle, but Bill soon over powers the boy, wrapping his hands around the boy's neck.

Dipper gasps for breath, he knows this is the mindscape, and needing to breathe is only an illusion here, but he can't stop himself from fighting for air.

"Just get it through your thick scowl that you're mine damn it!" Bill screams. The boy's lips are blue now, and the demon kisses them roughly. "You are mine Mason Pines, for all eternity so give it up!"

Dipper's vision, blurs, and then black dots blind him further. He tries to hold out a little longer, but in the end he's not strong enough.

The boy goes limp, out cold.

Bill looks up just in time to see the knife fall to the floor, just inches from Dipper's larger form. He smiles. "That was a close one." He admits, before kissing his sapling once more. "Don't worry my pet, this will be over soon; and then we can get back to the more important things like claiming this body of yours."

With those final words the Demon rises up towards the unconscious form of his sapling, and enters his mind.

Suddenly back in the real world, Dipper's body begins to stir, and the boy stands on his own two feet.

The boy opens his eyes, only they are not his own…

Bill smiles as his demonic eyes curve in a sinful smile. The Big Dipper was now his, all his power was at his disposal, and better yet the boy was trapped in his own mind to be Bill's play thing for all eternity.

Yes, it was a fitting fate for the nascence that had cost him everything the last time around. "Now let's go eliminate the rest of our little problem shall we?"

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...


	25. Desperation!

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls Author's Note's: Next Chapter is up! ENJOY!

* * *

 **(Back with Bill...)**

Finally!

Once again it was all his, and Bill was wasting no time in his conquest with one snap of his fingers a new Rift is formed.

Bill laughs manically as the rift rips open the sky, and all of Nightmare Realm begins to pour in. Including the members of Bill's inner circle of freeloaders. "Well, well, well if it isn't the merry band of back stabbers." Bill hissed as his old posy poured out.

"Boss we can explain." Teeth began.

"Yeah we thought you were dead." Pyronica said, her voice only slightly shaking.

"Save it all of you." Bill snapped. "I have a real partner now." He says gesturing to Dipper's body, which he was still possessing.

"Boss, what are you doing inside the Pine Tree kid?" Pacifier asked.

"Oh this?" Bill mused. "This is just the last Star Child in existence." Bill bragged. "And I've decided I want to keep him."

"But aren't you worried he'll take his body back?" Hectorgon whined fearfully.

"Please this kid is wrapped around my finger!" Bill laughed.

"William Venroe!" a voice suddenly screamed from behind him. "How could you?!"

Bill turns, and laughs as he sees Malia in her human form glaring up at him. "Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite little mermaid!"

"You lied to me! You said you wanted to protect him from Bill." Malia screamed. "But you are Bill!"

"Took you long enough, fish brain." Bill snapped.

"William what's happen to you?" Malia asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bill asked. "I've embraced what I am." He exclaimed. "A heartless, cheating, lying DEMON!"

"You're more than that." Malia screamed. "Let him go please!"

"I will never let him go!" Bill screamed. "Now if you know what's good for you, you'll leave while I'm still feeling generous."

Malia wants to scream at him, but she holds her tongue, and backs away. She knows how to beat him, she knows how to save Dipper!

But she can't do it alone!

 _'_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _f_ _i_ _n_ _d_ _h_ _is_ _f_ _a_ _m_ _ily,_ _t_ _h_ _ey_ _can_ _h_ _elp_ _me!'_ With that final thought Malia ran into the forest allowing her mermaid powers to guide her to the only people who could save them now.

Dipper's Family!

* * *

 **(Back to Mabel...)**

"It's happening…"

Mabel cringed at Mekhi's words, for those words meant that Dipper had lost the fight, and now Bill was opening his own Rift into their world. "Ford what do we do?" She asked fearfully.

"The only thing we can do." Ford said pulling out one of his many guns. "If we can force him into the rift we just might be able to trap him there."

"That won't work." Mekhi hissed. "Dipper is a God, without him, Bill would be unable to open a rift from his side of the Nightmare Realm, but with Dipper he will have no trouble."

"Than what are we supposed to do?" Michel snapped. "Bill already dismantled the barrier, nothing is stopping him from spreading his chaos worldwide!"

"You must be patient." Mekhi urges. "Fate does not abandon those who show faith in the darkest of times."

"Would you stop speaking in stupid riddles?!" Stan screams.

"Stanley!" Ford shouts.

"Oh come on you're thinking it too, this lady is nuts, it's her fault this is happening." Stan yelled. "She told us to do nothing now look at what's happened!"

"Stanley please I know it's tough, but right now we need to focus on what she's saying-" Ford argued.

"She's saying do nothing." Johnathan said, holding his wife. "She's saying do nothing while Dipper causes this!" he gestured out the window where the chaos, and monsters could be plainly seen by them all.

"I'm with Mr. Pines on this one." Wendy agreed. "If we can't stop Bill, how are we supposed to save the world? We can't use the Zodiac, we can't lock him up in the Nightmare Realm, What are we supposed to Do Man!"

"We wait, and have faith." Mekhi assured her.

"I have faith." Pacifica said. "Faith in the fact that we're all going to die!"

Everyone began to shout in agreement, arguing about what they should do when suddenly the front door slams open.

"REALLY HOW CAN YOU ALL BE FIGHTING AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"

Everyone froze as a much older looking version of Michel walks in. "Ivan?" Ford exclaims.

"Father?" Michel runs up to him, and to his surprise his father embraces him.

"Oh thank goodness I'm not too late!" he exclaimed holding his son. "I was so sure you'd be dead by the time we got here."

"We?" Michel asked.

"Dad?"

Michel froze as his sons Ben, and Ollie walked into the room. "Are you mad?" he asked his father. "They could get hurt or worse!"

"I know but I've seen it." Ivan said through tears. "I've seen how you die son." Michel's world stops turning from his father's words.

"And I wanted the boys to know you, the real you." Ivan said. "Before-" he can't bring himself to finish. He embraces him once more. "I'm sorry son, It should be me, I should have never left the Order."

Ben, and Ollie embrace him as well.

"I'm sorry Dad." Ben whispers.

Michel wraps his arms around them, "No I'm sorry, I should have told you the truth long ago."

"So this is your real job?" Ollie asked.

Michel nodded.

"Wow and I thought school was bad." Ollie tried to make a joke.

Michel forced a laugh. "Believe it or not this is one of my better days."

"Really?" Ben asked.

"Yeah usually I've almost died twice by now in a similar situation like this." Michel lied.

Ivan sniffles, tears evident in his eyes, he knows Michel is only being strong for the boys. However he can see the fear in his eyes. "We're already too late aren't we?"

"Yes…" Michel whispered.

"No you are not!" Mekhi snapped. "As I've been trying to explain it is not over yet."

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked.

"An old friend of the enemy approaches." Mekhi whispers.

"A friend of Bill?" Ford gets his weapon ready. "And that's supposed to be comforting."

"Be at peace my friend." Mekhi assures Ford. "Her heart is pure, and her cause is just."

"Uh dudes, some nice looking lady is running this way." Soos said as he looked out the window. Suddenly the door bursts open again, and a young maiden lets herself in.

Everyone draws out their weapons.

"Please." Malia gasped for breath. "I can help."

"Why should we trust you?" Robbie asked. "You're friends with that monster."

"No!" Malia snapped. "I was friends with a boy name William, but he's not Will anymore, and we are not friends."

"And what can you possibly do?" Gideon snapped. "You're just some lady!"

"I am the queen of the seven seas!" Malia snapped at him rather offended by his words.

Gideon looks very apologetic. "Oh well, I…my bad. You were saying Miss?"

"My name is Queen Malia Windsnap." Malia said. "And I know of one way that we may be able to reach Dipper."

"But I thought you said we couldn't get to him?" Stan said to Mekhi.

"You cannot!" Mekhi seemed to agree with him. "But she can!"

Everyone looked to Malia, with doubt in their eyes, all but one.

Mabel walked up to the maiden, her eyes full of determination. "Can you really save him?" She asked.

"I don't know." Malia admitted honestly. "But I am willing to try."

"Then I'm with you." She said. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"It's a simple task." Malia told her, "but I will need all your help." Everyone nods their agreement.

"What do we need to do?" Ford asked.

"First we must find Bill." Malia said. "I know where he is, but we need some kind of protection from him so we can do what must be done."

"Well we could use the unicorn spell." Ford said. "But turning the Shack into a robot again will take too long."

"What if we made the spell portable or something?" McGucket suggested.

"You mean like have each of us wear our own unicorn spell?" Wendy asked.

"McGucket that ingenious!" Ford exclaimed. "But how?"

"We could turn it into an article of clothing." Pacifica suggested.

"But that would take to long." Candy said.

"Yeah in less you know someone with the sowing skills of a god!" Michel agreed.

"Oh I think I know just the girl for the job." Stan said giving Mabel a smile.

Mabel smiled back. "Waddles." She declared. "Get me my glue gun, we've got work to do!"

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...


	26. You Can be King Again!

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** I would love to give credit for this chapter to this Youtuber Nichimoon! Their video Kings inspired this chapter! If you haven't seen it before here's the link: watch?v=cdmyiFsLQzo&list=PLVIFzruUivezqFDU3gmFwdMSiifJazE4O&index=1

I did change some of the wording of the video though, to fit the storyline better.

The Video is called Kings AMV - Gravity Falls, please enjoy and thanks for reading.

* * *

 **(Back with Bill...)**

He had expected them to come…

In fact Bill was surprised that it took them so long to show themselves.

He had been waiting in the clearing for about an hour now, having already sent the monsters of his world out to reclaim Gravity Falls. Sure he could be joining them, but he wanted to handle the last threat to his power first before he moved on to world domination.

"Well, well, well." He mused. "If it isn't the Pines Family and their merry band of idiots."

Mabel looked into her brother's eyes, but it wasn't her brother it was Bill. "Bipper!" she declared. "Give us back Dipper now or else!"

"Or else what?" Bill asked.

"We'll make you, you Monster!" Wendy declared, her axe at the ready.

"Monster?" Bill asked. "Why I'm not the monster here Dipper is remember Shooting Star?"

"You tricked me!" Mabel screamed. "You made me think it was Dipper, but it was really you!"

"Still the fact that you even suspected him for a second proves your no good for him!" Bill hissed. "Pine Tree is mine now, and I'll be a better family than any of you ever were."

"That's enough William!" Malia screamed as she appeared from behind the large crowd of his enemies.

"Malia I think you know better than to go up against me." Bill mused.

"We're not fighting you!" Malia said. "Dipper is!"

"Ha! Dipper is finished, he's too weak to face me alone; always has been." Bill laughed.

"But he isn't alone." Malia said. "He has us!"

Bill watched as the members of the Zodiac grabbed a hold of each other's hands, and stepped back.

It was then that Bill realized that Malia had been distracting him so that Sixer could drawl a Zodiac, but he doesn't look worried. "Nice try idiots, but you can't banish me without the Pine Tree!"

"You're right Bill we can't banish you from your physical form without all the pieces of the puzzle."

"But they can lay some serious hurt on you." Michel said as he and several members of the order appeared all around Bill from behind the trees.

"So what you plan is to shoot some painful beams of energy at me until I beg for mercy?" Bill scoffed. "Not much of a plan Sixer."

Ford smiled, as the energy between the present Zodiac members began to build.

Bill's silted eyes narrow, he knows that smile; it's the: _'I've_ _out smarted you'_ smile.

 _'Well_ _he's_ _not going to get the last laugh this time.'_ Bill vows to himself, and then shoots a beam of energy from his eye towards his foes.

There's an explosion, and Bill laughs as his foes are destroyed, or so he thought, but as the dust settles Bill realizes his mistake. "NO!"

His foes were wearing that stupid unicorn spell like last time, but this time they somehow put it on their clothes.

Ford's smile widen. "Check Mate." He said proudly.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Bill screamed firing more balls of energy at them, but they do not affect them.

 _'That's_ _it_ _Bill_ _pay attention to us.'_ Mabel thought, knowing good end well they weren't the real threat.

"Alright now it's our turn!" Ford exclaimed.

Bill watched in amazement as the enemy shot their own ball of energy at him, but he deflected it with ease. "Wow that's some weak sauce Sixer." Bill laughed. "And here I was worried."

 _'That's_ _it_ _focus_ _on us you one eye idiot.'_ Stan thought.

Malia bit her lip. "I really hope this works." she though as she pulled on a blue diamond necklace. It was an ocean diamond, the only one of its kind, one that had been passed down to here from her mother. It gave the wearer the power to look deep inside a person's body, mind, and soul. And with a little luck she was hoping she could reach Dipper. She placed the Diamond to her forehead and began to sing silently.

It wasn't really singing, it was more like humming, but Malia knew the words would come to her. Fore it was the power of song that made Mermaids and Sirens alike a very powerful and dangerous force to deal with. For their songs were like melodious curses working against the enemy.

But this curse was different, for it wasn't meant to lead Bill to his doom.

No this one was going to wake Dipper up, and unfortunately that's all Malia could do. It was up to Dipper to do the rest!

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper…)**

Nothingness…

That's all there as, that's all he was! A Big Void of Nothingness!

Dipper hung there in the darkness of his own mind waiting for it all to be over, waiting for Bill to reappear and rub his victory in his face. To laugh and say how easy it was to kill his family and friends.

Suddenly a low melody begins to reach his ear drums, it is soft and even though there are no words to the song soon brings tears to Dipper's eyes.

Flash back begin to play all around him, one jumps out at him.

Dipper is talking to Mabel, just after the carpet incident, they just got their bodies back.

"It's okay I've just been having a hard time, you wouldn't understand what I'm going through." He told her.

"You're probably feeling awkward and sweaty hu?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah how'd you know?" he asked.

Dipper found a smile slipping on his face as that same melodious voice began to sing.

 _"You're alone, you're on your own, so what? Have you gone blind? Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?"_

Dipper watches as a memory of one of the first days in Gravity Falls flashes before him.

"I am going on my date tonight!" Mabel exclaimed. "He's going to be dreamy, and I'm going to be adorable, and I won't let it be ruined by one of your strange conspiracies!"

Dipper winced as Mabel slams the door in his face. _'I_ _deserve_ _to_ _be alone'_ he thought.

The voice continues to sing. _"Glass half empty, glass half full? Well either way you won't be going thirsty. Count your blessings not your flaws!"_

"But the dumb guy I should have cared about was you." Mabel's voice rang out bringing tears to Dipper's eyes _._

 _"You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound. There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown. You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head."_

"Thanks Mabel." Dipper's voice echoed around him.

"Don't mention it!" Mabel's voice called back as the strange voice kept singing.

 _"Put all your faults to bed."_

"He's not some evil super villain!" Mabel's voice rang out.

 _"You can be king again!"_

"No I can't." Dipper said. "I'm nothing, I'm not strong enough." But despite his doubt the voice doesn't let up.

 _"It's best to remember the bad things and learn from them."_ Mabel's voice spoke out once more. _"Instead of going all denial crazy trying to forget."_

"But I can't deny what I've done!" Dipper screamed. "I'm a monster."

 _"You don't get what all this is about."_ The voice sang. " _You're too wrapped up in your self-doubt you've got that young blood, set it free! You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound. There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown. You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head. Put all your faults to bed, you can be king again."_

Suddenly an image of himself appears in front of Dipper, he looks very angry. "I don't even know who you are anymore!" he screams.

His words cut deep, and he knows they are true, he no longer knows who he is any more. "This is madness." He whispered. "Even if I could get out of here I can't stop him…"

Suddenly an image of a fair maiden appears before him, she has long red hair, and is wearing a long green gown. She is singing, and Dipper recognizes the voice, it's the same voice from before _. "There's method in my madness. But there's no logic in your sadness."_ She says cupping his face in her hands. _"You don't gain a single thing from misery, Take it from me."_

"But I'm too weak." Dipper whispered. "I can't fight him alone."

"Dipper you're never alone." The girl told him.

"Whatever it is, you don't have to be afraid because we'll face it together!" Dipper's own voice rang out around them. "Leave this fantasy world. Let's beat Bill and grow up together!"

An image of Mabel appears before them. "Mystery twins?" she asked.

Dipper smiled. "Mystery twins." He whispered.

The girl smiles and continues to sing. _"You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound. There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown. You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head. Put all your faults to bed, you can be king again."_ The girl brushes his bangs away from his forehead and kisses his birthmark. "Go get him, my little Dipper."

Dipper feels a new kind of strength fill his being, and to his amazement he finds the will to pull his body free from the black inky webs that were holding him down. "This is my body!" he screams as he begins to rip the webs away from every corner of his mind. "And I won't let you take it!" he screamed. "I won't let you hurt them!"

* * *

 **(Back with Bill...)**

"Give it up flesh sticks you've got nothing on me!" Bill hissed as he deflected yet another sorry attempt at an attack.

The members of the Zodiac were breathing heavily now, most of their energy was gone, the circle was not meant for only a few members at a time. It was meant for all of them.

"We need Dipper." Mabel cried.

"Well that's tough." Bill snapped. "Because you will never see your Dipper a-" Bill suddenly stops, as he feels his entire body burning up. "What's happening to me?" he screamed.

"It's over Will." Malia screamed, standing in front of her new friends protectively. "Your reign over this land is over!"

Bill screams, and suddenly his entire body is engulfed in a brilliant white light!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The next chapter will be up soon

This is Emily Signing off...


	27. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished!

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** Okay guys here comes the fighting scene hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **(Back with Bill...)**

Pain…

Bill Cipher had never known such pain.

It was like a part of him was being ripped out of him, and in a since it was!

And as the blinding bright light faded Bill suddenly understood why for their floating in midair before him was the very source of his pain.

"Pine Tree I thought I put you in your place!" Bill hissed, he had returned to his triangle form now, and was ten times Dipper's size, but that fact did not frighten the boy.

No, Dipper stood tall before the enemy his eyes glowing strangely blue as he stared him down with strict determination.

"Well I guess I'll just have to remind you who you belong to." Bill readies himself for an easy fight, but what he is unaware of is that the fight would not be easy.

Not for him…

"Not this time Bill." Dipper said, clapping his hands twice. "This time you won't get anywhere close."

Everyone watched in awe as the barrier that once surrounded Gravity Falls, began to reform around them.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" Bill screams as he races upward trying to out run the barrier that's slowly weaving him back into his prison!

He doesn't make it, the barrier closes completely, and Bill bangs his fist upon it in a raged fit!

"You should have conquered the world when you had a chance Bill." Dipper told him bluntly. "Now you will go back to your waste land."

"YOU LITTLE PEST!" Bill screams, and charges for the enemy.

Ford and the others watch in disbelief as Dipper stops the demon dead in his tracks with one single energy blast from his hand.

Bill falls to his knees in shock, how could something so small defeat him so easily?

"It's amazing." Ivan whispered. "He has realized his true potential, no Star Child has ever reached their full potential."

"And he still hasn't." Mekhi whispered.

"What?" Michel asked.

"I have caught a glimpse of his true power, and he has yet to scratch the surface." She told them.

"Not even Time Baby was strong enough to hurt Bill in his physical form, and you're telling me Dipper not even trying?" Michel asked breathlessly.

"Well if that's the case why doesn't he hurry up with it all?" Ivan snapped. "Finish him off so we can be rid of him forever."

Time seemed to crawl as Dipper walked over to Bill's fallen form. He wanted to make him hurt.

He wanted to kill him!

But a part of him just knew that death was not the answer.

"Well go on Pine Tree." Bill laughed, never before had he been in so much pain, but he'd bounce back soon. Pine Tree would throw him back into the rift just as Time Baby had done before, he knew this to be true.

And he was right!

Dipper couldn't place it, but he knew that he had to spare Bill though he wasn't sure why.

The only reasoning he could come up with was once upon a time, Time Baby was more powerful than Bill, yet he too had chosen to spare the dream demon. And Dipper couldn't help but believe there was a good reason for doing that.

"Bill Cipher, I Dipper Pines Guardian of Earth Realm Banish you and the rest of your kind back from which you came never to be seen or heard from again!"

Ivan and the other's watched in disbelief as the rift began to act as a vacuum sucking up the demons from all over the town.

Bill clawed at the earth, trying to resist the force of the rift; but in the end he was too weak to fight, and soon he was sucked in, but he did not go quietly, No Bill Cipher made one last and final vow.

"You haven't seen the last of me Kid!" He promised. "This physical form of mine will regain power, I will be back!"

With that he was sucked in, but to all their horror the rift did not close!

"Dipper what have you done?" Michel screamed. "You can't allow a dream demon to leave our world with a physical form!"

"Why isn't it closing?" Wendy screamed!

"We've must have missed something." Ford looks around, but he does not see another demon fighting to stay behind. "Mekhi what is going on?"

"It's Bill he open this Rift." She explained. "He must have made it were only he can close it."

"Dipper, you have to stop the vacuum or else we'll all be pulled in!" Michel warned.

Dipper does as instructed, and the gravitational pull towards the rift stops.

"You should have killed him!" Ivan screamed at Dipper. "Now the Rift will never close, because Bill will never do it!"

"I don't understand." Dipper said. "Bill created the last Rift too."

"Bill lost his physical form that time, and was momentarily erased from existence." Mekhi answered him. "Without his physical form Bill did not have the power to keep the Rift open."

"You should have killed him!" Ivan screamed again. "Why didn't you kill him!?" Everyone looked at Dipper waiting for his answer.

Dipper couldn't find the strength to tell them.

How could he explain it? How could he explained that he just knew Bill was meant to be spared?

"It's alright child." Mekhi said. "You did the right thing."

"Mekhi how could you say that?" Ivan snapped. "That Rift is wide open, anything could get through!"

"Yes, and something will." Mekhi warned darkly.

"What are you saying?" Michel exclaimed.

"You have seen it." Mekhi said pointing to Ivan, "For the very thing that comes through that rift will be the death of your son!"

"Ivan what is it?" Ford asked. "What have you seen?"

"A monster." Ivan answered. "A monster that would put Bill's powers to shame, and you let it happen!" he screamed at Dipper.

"Do not be too hard on the Star child." Mekhi said. "For his decision has insured the survival of the entire multiverse."

"What are you saying?" Ivan asked.

"To consume or to bond in the end he will decide our fate." Mekhi said.

"Oh my gods." Michel said in disbelief. "Are you saying what I think your saying?" he asked.

Mekhi nodded. "Bill Cipher is the Prince of Darkness, the true Heir of the Nightmare Realm and one day soon he will be our only hope of survival."

"Bill's the one?" Ford suddenly felt like emptying his stomach. "Then we are all doomed."

"No you must remember your faith." Mekhi said.

"You've seen the monster that he is!" Ford rasped. "How can you possible still believe he will save us?"

"I told you Dipper will change something inside of him, he will show him the mercy of humanity, a kind of mercy that no demon has ever been given. And one day the prince will be given a chance to return that kindness." Mekhi said.

"And if he betrays us than it is all over!" Ivan snapped. "If he had killed Bill the Rift would close, and that monster would never get out!"

"No!" Mekhi said. "I assured you that while killing Bill may have closed this rift it would not stop this monster from getting out."

"But how is that possible?" Michel asked. "Only Gods can make their own-OH NO!"

"Yes." Mekhi said gravely. "A demonic God shall be your undoing. I am sorry."

"But it a demonic god can only be formed if two demons fuse together." One of the brothers of the order said.

"Mason is right." Ivan agreed "And the fusing of demons is forbidden!"

"Word of Time Baby's demise has spread, and now that he is gone so are his rules." Mekhi explained. "The demons will try to regain power, and now that Bill has failed twice they will go to someone else to rule them as their King!"

"And that King shall be the demon God!" Dipper said. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes." Mekhi assured him.

"When?" Dipper asked.

"It won't be for some time I'm afraid." Mekhi said. "Right now your power is fresh on their mind, but soon they will compare you to other Star Children, and then they will believe you to be as weak as they were."

"I won't be strong enough will I?" Dipper asked.

"You and Bill will defeat them." Mekhi declared. "I know this to be true because I have seen it!"

"So all we can do is wait?" Ivan asked.

"I'm afraid so." Mekhi told him. "But you are right about one thing. With this Rift open anything could get through. The Big Dipper must stay here, and prevent that from happening until the Prince closes it himself."

"You really think he will change for the better?" Stan asked.

"Sometimes all someone needs in order to change is to have someone believe in them." Mekhi said.

"Yeah well I'll believe it when I see it!" Ivan snapped.

"Dipper?"

Dipper turned to see his sister. "Mabel!"

Mabel is stunned as her brother wraps his arms around him and hugs her tight. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Sorry?" Mabel asked. "It's me that should be sorry."

"Mabel it's okay." Dipper assured her.

"No I should have known it was Bill, not you!" Mabel cried in his arms. "What kind of sister doesn't believe her own brother?

"It's okay, it's over now." Dipper promised her. "It's over, I'm here!" They held each other close for a very long time finally they pulled away.

"Oh I believe this is yours." Mabel said putting Dipper's hat back on his head.

"Mabel." Dipper was surprised, at first he thought his sister just tucked her long hair into his hat so it would be out of the way, but now he realized it was actually cut! "You cut your hair. Why?" he asked.

"I lost something special to me?' Mabel said through tears.

"You could never lose me." Dipper told her.

"Well then it's a good thing my hair will grow back!" Mabel exclaimed. Dipper laughed full heartedly, and he had to admit.

It felt good.

"So what now?" Stan asked.

"We go about our lives." Jonathan Pines said putting his hand on Dipper's shoulder. "We stay here and we help Dipper defend this town!"

"Dad." Dipper embraces his father.

"I always knew you were both destine for greatness." He said pulling Mabel into the hug. "I'm just sorry we didn't believe all these stories of yours before."

"It's okay." Dipper said as his mother joined in on the hug. "To be honest I wouldn't have believed it either."

The four pull away from the hug, and everyone looks back at the Rift.

"So we just go about our lives until something comes out?" Mrs. Pines asked.

"It's the only thing we can do." Michel said. "But until than Dipper will continue his training."

Ford nodded. "Agreed, but first I think he could use some rest."

"Thanks Uncle Ford." Dipper said full of appreciation.

"Alright let's head home." Stan said.

"And the rift?" Dipper asked.

"Well take shifts watching it." Mason said. "After all that is what the brotherhood is for, protecting you."

"Okay then let's get you to bed Mr." Jonathan said.

"Wait!" Dipper stopped. "What about that girl?" Dipper asked.

"Girl?" Stan repeated.

"Yeah the one that helped me get free from Bill." Dipped exclaimed. Everyone looked around, but she was nowhere in sight.

Malia Windsnap was gone!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...


	28. Epilogue

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:** Well guys this is the last chapter, I can't believe it's over! Please enjoy, and let me know what you think.

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper...)**

Everything was different now...

Dipper walked down the main street of town trying his best not to be overwhelmed by all the staring.

Everyone in town stared at him now, and why wouldn't they?

Dipper Pines had single handedly destroyed the monster known as Bill Cipher! And if that known fact didn't earn him enough fame and glory there was the fact that the town had been threatened

12 times since Bill's defeat, and all 12 times Dipper had saved them.

"Can't they just stop staring already?" Dipper mumbled to Mabel, who was walking beside him.

"Face it Dipper, you're a celebrity now, and this is how celebrities live their lives." Mabel said waving at everyone, and basically absorbing all the attention.

Dipper shook his head. "Mabel this is serious things keep coming from that Rift, I mean those giant spiders nearly got into town, and they're still hiding out somewhere in the woods."

"Oh come on bro, bro there's lots of Deadly things in the woods." Mabel said. "especially now, we can't possibly keep everything from coming through." She pointed out. "As long as we keep everyone safe than we have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah we do!" Dipper exclaimed. "I can't even go to Greasy's Diner to get a burger without someone staring and pointing at me!"

"Dipper what's wrong?" Mabel asked.

"I just want to be normal." Dipper answered honestly. "Everyone is expecting me to protect them. What if I'm not strong enough Mabel?"

"Bro you've got me." Mabel assured him as they entered Greasy's Diner. "And together nothing can stop us!"

Dipper couldn't help but smile, Mabel always was the more positive one of the two. "Your right we just got to take it, day by day."

"Right and today we need 30 burgers, with everything and 30 orders of fries." Mabel said to Lazy Susan at the counter.

"Need to refuel your army there my chosen twins." Lazy Susan asked.

Dipper forced a smile, every time someone reminded him of his destiny he got nervous, and worse of all scared. After all the whole town, No the whole Multiverse was counting on him, and Dipper wasn't really sure if he could do it.

Could he really protect them all?

"Come on Bro, bro we've got to get back so we don't miss our shift." Mabel said bring him back to reality. "Lazy Susan just have Toby deliver the food as usual." She said paying her for the order.

"You bet!" Lazy Susan hollered. "You kids be careful now, there's some scary things out there."

Dipper, and Mabel smiled to each other as they left the diner and headed back towards the Shack. During the weekends the twins and their friends allowed the Members of the order to take a break from guarding the rift, and right now it was their shift.

"I wonder what well find waiting for us today." Mabel said.

"Well whatever it is, it's bound to be big, and scary." Dipper pointed out. "Another horrible creature ready to swallow us all whole."

Mabel smiled. "Sounds like just another day in Gravity Falls to me."

Dipper couldn't help but laugh, because it was true! As insane as it sounds these kind of things were to be excepted of; here in Gravity Falls.

The small town Just West of Weird, and North of Normal!

* * *

 _ **-To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) The next book in the series will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...


End file.
